Letters to Juliet
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy is 12 years old, she meets her big brother Anthony's best friend and she falls in love with him... the only problem is that she's 12 and he's 18...
1. Chapter 1

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"A ghost from the past"**_

Candice Blanche Andrew was a student at the University of Chicago. She took a sabbatical and she had gone backpacking through Europe after finishing high school, but she had stayed longer, because of her heartbreak… Her parents had let her, knowing she needed time to get over her heartbreak… Now she was back home and she had to finish school and eventually get a job and provide for herself and live alone. She was outside the university sitting on a bench, when one of her friend arrived breathless.

\- Candy! Oh here you are! Finally!

\- What's going on Annie? Asked Candy

Annie Jones was her roommate in an apartment downtown. She was blond like her, but her hair was strait and Candy's were wavy.

\- You have to come quickly! There's a guy looking for you!

\- A guy?

\- Yes, he's very handsome!

\- Annie… he asked for me? It's not one of my cousins?

\- I know your cousins for seeing them in pictures, no, it's not one of your cousins! He like like those guys in romance novels you read…

\- Really? Said Candy , you're sure he was real? You're not hallucinating?

\- Candy, stop it! He insisted a lot to see you...I did tell him that I didn't know where you were exactly. But he said he was going to wait for you. That he waited 7 years for you, so a few moments more…

\- A guy you said?

\- Yes, I should say a man, very tall, very handsome with bleu-green eyes. The most spectacular male specimen that had ever crossed the door step of this building…

Candy burst out laughing. Annie had the habit of exaggerating things.

\- Are you done saying nonsense?

\- I'm serious Candy… I swear to you, it's a sure heart attack, very tall, very blond and blue-green eyes, I've never seen a guy so hot! He looks like those guy on the big billboards posters…

\- Stop it! Why would a guy like that want to see me?

\- I don't know, but you go and see him, quickly

\- You think he's a student?

\- He looks more like a teacher… he looks serious, older than a student, he looks more like a "man"…

\- Maybe he's a new teacher… did he say what he wanted?

\- He wants you! That's what he wants! Come on, go! He said he waited 7 years…

\- 7 years ago, I was 16…

Candy took her stuff and she started walking to go see who was looking for her. She got to the office and she looked through the little window on the door. Her heart skipped beat. Sitting on an armchair, was Terrence Grandchester III, in the flesh. What was he doing there? He seemed at his ease and very relaxed, like he was sitting in his own living room, as handsome as ever. He was wearing a jean and blue-green polo the same colour has her eyes... His head was leaning forward, reading a magazine. Candy remembered how much she like drowning in his ocean coloured eyes… she remembered like it was yesterday, those beautiful eyes looking at her full of love and his lips making a beautiful smile just before he kissed her… She tried chasing those memories form her head, but it was practically impossible. She looked at him with a little more attention. His hair was still a little long like back in the days and still very thick and a little wavy. He was still so handsome!

 _He had always been that handsome… she remembered their first meeting like it was yesterday. He had came back from a party with her brother Anthony where they had drank more then they should've had. She was 12 years old and she wanted to see her big brother's famous boyfriend he talked about so much. She had slipped in the guest room in silence which was in the dark. The curtains were closed preventing the sun from coming through the windows. She wanted to see the famous boy, who shared her brother's room and who had a very long name with a number. He was lying on the bed with his arms on the top of his head. His long legs were going over the cover and she could see he was shirtless._

 _His name was Terrence G, Grandchester III. She remembered her brother Anthony had told them about his back to school and his friend with a very long name that ended with a number. He has even said, the had royal blood somewhere… According to Anthony, Terrence was from the British nobility and he had a red sport car… Her favourite colour… Candy looked at him and she saw he had lots of muscles. Anthony has muscles too, but she had never looked at him like that! And he had more muscles than Anthony, well at least it seemed like that to her. She looked at his hair, all over the place around his beautiful sleeping face. She had never seen such a handsome man aside from television or in the movies. She was out of breath. His face was perfect shape, his eyebrows were beautiful curved chestnut brown and his eyelashes were straight on his beautiful golden cheeks, his were not too thin nor too thick with a charming form. If only she could've seen the colour of his eyes. And why not the color of his underwear, while she was at it! She almost burst out laughing and she put her hand on her mouth and took some steps back, before she gave in to temptation and look under the cover. What if he's naked? No, she was crazy! She had to stop that nonsense. So she took some steps backwards._

 _She had gone to the guestroom, not only to look at her brother's handsome friend, but to take something from the closet. She opened the closet in silence so she wouldn't wake up the handsome guy. She realised that her mother had put her geology material on the top of the closet. So she took an armchair to climb and reach the top of the closet. She got on the armchair, only she lost her balance and fell, making a loud noise which woke up the handsome guest._

 _\- Are you all right? He asked_

 _Terrence G Grandchester was dominating her with his height. He boxer was red and aside from that, her chest was naked with muscles. Candy was melting, he talked to her!_

 _\- Did you hurt your self? He asked with his beautiful voice with the British accent._

 _He gave her his hand to help her get back on her feet._

 _\- I'll survive, she said standing up_

 _He went to sit on the bed and drank a glass of water which was on the night table._

 _\- That can't be very good, she said_

 _\- I'm thirsty, he said, what time is it?_

 _\- 9 o'clock._

 _She looked at him with fascinating eyes._

 _\- I'm Candice Blanche Andrew. They call me Candy._

 _\- Please to meet you, he said giving her his hand, I'm Terry, Anthony's friend._

 _And she said:_

 _\- Terrence III, I know._

 _"Blue-green, his eyes are blue-green" She noticed._

 _\- It's Christmas in October, she said smiling_

 _He understood she was talking about his weird face._

 _\- Is it that horrible?_

 _\- Dreadful! She said smiling_

 _He burst out laughing and she was able to see his white teeth._

 _\- I'm sorry for waking you up, she said, I was trying to get my bag on the upper shelf._

 _\- Don't tell me I'm in your room…_

 _\- No, but I use this closet, because mine is full… what does the "G" stands for? She asked_

 _He was a little lost…_

 _\- The what?_

 _\- The "G" in your name…_

 _\- Oh… Graham…_

 _\- It's not all that…_

 _\- That's why I use "G", it makes the name less long…_

 _\- Terrence G, Grandchester the third is les long than Terrence Graham Grandchester the third? She said stunned, you really have to use "the third"? Sound pompous…_

 _\- If you ask me, "Grandchester" sounds too pompous_

 _\- You father is the second?_

 _\- Yes…_

 _\- Shouldn't that make you a "Junior" or something?_

 _\- I'd rather be called "Terry"…_

 _\- Then I will call you Terry…_

 _\- All right, he said showing his white teeth_

 _Then he said:_

 _\- If I give you your bag, you promise you'll let me go back to sleep?_

 _She looked at him mischievously._

 _\- If you take me for a ride in your sport car, it's a deal._

 _He looked at her smiling. She had two pigtails, green eyes and freckles on her nose. She was so beautiful… but what was he thinking? She was a kid…_

 _Candy was wondering if she had something on her nose, she rubbed it._

 _\- What are you looking at?_

 _\- Your freckles… you've got a lot of them._

 _\- In fact, I collect them, she said smiling._

 _He had stood up to take the bag she had come for._

 _\- This bag is heavy, what do you got in there? Rocks?_

 _\- As a matter of fact, I collect pebbles too._

 _He gave her the bag._

 _\- Pebbles, freckles, you're a real collector! Here you go…_

 _\- Thank you …_

 _\- I shouldn't be talking to you with my boxes like that…_

 _\- I've seen Anthony with boxers hundreds of time…_

 _\- Anthony is your brother… I'm not._

 _ **"Oh yes, thank God you're not my brother. It would've been a pity, you're way too hot!" She said to herself.**_

 _\- And I doubt your father would approve, even ifyou have a very pretty nose with your freckles, Miss Freckles…_

 _\- My name is Candy…_

 _\- That's what I said, Miss Freckles!_

 _\- You're impossible! She said taking her bag to leave…_

 _\- You're going to show me your rock collection?_

 _\- If you wish, after the ride in your car… Terrence Graham Grandchester the third, I think you're very cool. You're not a looser and I'm happy you're my brother's friend, And Ilike you a lot._

 _She opened the door and left with her bag. She heard behind the door:_

 _\- I like you took, Miss Freckles. And I'm lucky to be crashing a my friends who has a sister as cool as you. We're going to for a ride in my car later!_

Candy came back to reality. She was still looking at Terry

\- So, said Annie, who had come near her, do you know him?

\- Yes…

\- Who is it?

Good question. The man of her dreams? The love of her life? The man who broke her heart into a million pieces?

\- He's my brother's university friend, she finally said

She turned around and told Annie:

\- Tell him I'm not available…

\- Come on Candy, since you're here!

\- Please Annie…

\- Candy, listen to me. I talked to her earlier. Only for five minutes, but it was enough for me to know that he's not a looser. If I tell him tattle tales, he's going to know that you found out he wa here and you left running.

Candy listened to her speechless and Annie continued:

\- A man like him always s has the same reaction when his pray runs, he follows! So if for a reason I can't explain you want to get rid of him, if you don't want him to follow you everywhere… and frankly, I can tell you that would adore that… You better take a deep breath and open the door and go talk to him!

Annie was absolutely right. Candy took a deep breath and she opened the door and got in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_ _ **  
"**_ _ **The meeting"**_

Terry was in the room looking at a magazine, without really seeing it. He had been waiting for a while and the wait continued. Maybe he should take advantage of the time to think about the next chapter of his novel. Review the structure in his head… But it was impossible. He couldn't concentrate. What if Candy didn't come? What if she did? He was trying to calm himself down, after all, he was his best friend's little sister, little Candy, Freckles, his Juliet… his soul mate, his light, only love, his last hope.

It had been seven years since the dance at her school. She would've been his if he hadn't been so stupid. It's crazy how one tiny little mistake could change everything. He thought about the Bible, the story of Nebucadenedzar and his dream when a rock throw to the feet of his statue and it broke into a thousand pieces. That's exactly what had happened to his life. If only he could change everything by going back in time! Like that trip to Central America for example, that had changed his whole life…Had he known that the 10 day mission was going to become an endless nightmare…

He chased that memory for his head, he didn't want to think about that horrible time in his life. He even had a dream of central America the night before, that he was back in jail and… No, he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to think about Candy. In fact she had never left his mind. She was the only constant in his life, if he wasn't sure of anything else, he was sure of his feelings for her… But it's been 7 years… They both had probably changed…

He thought about the phone call he got the day before from his old college roommate and Candy's brother: Anthony Andrew.

 _\- Candy is back and she's back to school_

 _\- Really?_

 _\- I know you still love her… and her too_

 _\- How could you be sure? I hurt her…_

 _\- Listen, you're a widower now, and you're free. There's your chance to get her back. What happened was out of your control, you had a duty and obligations…_

 _\- You really think I could get her back?_

 _\- What are you talking about? I don't recognize you! Where is that young man so sure of himself who had no doubt on his charm?_

 _\- He's a little discouraged but the obstacle life has thrown on his way…_

 _\- Terry, stop it! My sister loves you and you love her too. She's not a minor anymore, she's free! And she's very solicited, so you better convince her you love her before she gets wooed by another loser…_

 _He remembered that Candy almost married a rich kid, a real loser. Fortunately, she changed her mind at the last minute._

 _\- You're the one that she wants, so if you fail, this time around you'll have only yourself to blame…_

Did he have the right to have hope? The woman he loved, his Juliet, his Freckles, his soul mate was back in America and he was finally free… Was destiny giving them another chance to be together? In any case, he had to try, he had to get Candy back. She was his reason to live… he smiled alone. He was back at the time went he was woken up by a 12 year old kid with her big green eyes, so mature for her age and full of sense of humour and so sure of herself. She was so cute and he had fallen for her already. He knew she was going to become a very beautiful young woman. He had taken her for a ride in his read sport car and they had ice cream and she was ectatic! He had often came back to spend the weekend at Anthony's. He saw how his feelings for her grew at the same time. The Andrew parents were so welcoming and very warm, and they were still in love with each other, despite the fact that they had been married for years. Used to a tense atmosphere with his parents, to see Anthony's parents behave like newlyweds was refreshing and they loved their children and they showed them. As opposed to the coldness his parents were showing him… Spending time in that family was wonderful, it was like living in those happy families on television shows.

He remembered having spent a summer with them, it was the best of his life. Candy was fourteen, that year… if they had told him that the affection he felt for his best friend's little sister was going to become a passioin, he probably would've gotten angry… And then there was that famous school dance…

\- Terrence G. Grandchester, said Candy's voice.

He was startled and he raised his head. Candy materielised in front of him. Her fresh voice had drawn him from his thoughts. He looked into he r emerald green eyes. God, she was so beautiful, more beautiful than the last time he saw her… When was that again? Oh yeah, at Anthony's wedding, it was 4 years ago…

\- Freckles…

\- Hi Terry, how are you? What are you doing here?

\- I'm in town for business and I wanted to say hi…I wanted to invite you for dinner. I didn't know if you were back yet. I talked to Anthony last night and…

Candy was looking at him like in a dream. He was still so handsome, he was more mature, of course, he was even more attractive. She was melting. He was smiling to her.

\- So Freckles? Are you having dinner with me tonight?

Dinner with him, there was no way!

\- I… I don't think so…

Terry was puzzled. Winning her back was not going to be easy… Maybe she was dating someone? No, Antony would've told him, wouldn't he? Maybe he didn't know about it…

\- Are you seeing someone? He asked

\- No, she said looking down.

He had to restrain himself not to jump of joy.

\- Then why are you refusing?

\- Because it's not necessary , you don't need to take me out for dinner…

\- But I want to, you need to eat, right? He said smiling.

\- Listen, Anthony called you probably because he was worried about me a little… but I'm not a little girl anymore, I lived alone for all these years around the world, I don't need a babysitter.

\- I'm not here because Anthony sent me to keep an eye onyou. I was in town and I wanted to see you, that's all…

\- That's all?

\- I didn't come as a favour to your brother.

\- Really? Yet, it wouldn't be the first time.

She was talking about the past…

\- Don't tell me you believe what he said that morning…

\- Of course I believed him… Thanks for coming to say hi Terry. See you next time.

And she turned around to leave. He was frozen on the spot for a moment.

\- Candy! Wait…

\- Now what? Your wife must be waiting for you right?

\- I'm a widower…

Candy didn't know what to say. In her wildest dreams, she never would've imagined something like that! A widower? Young people didn't die. His wife was young and beautiful…

\- Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know.

\- Thank you.

\- But it doesn't change anything… I still don't want to have dinner with you, Terry. Leave me alone!

\- Candy!

And she left, this time, without turning back.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

He went back to his hotel room and he plugged his laptop and took his shoes off. He heard the little jingle it does showing that the device was turning on. He plugged his USB key and opened a file called "Tyler". Pages from Microsoft Word opened.

He was writing a novel, an historical novel set in the beginning of the 20th Century. He was far. He had just finish some crucial chapters from the novel in which Tyler, the hero had a big fight with the heroine's brother, Alistair. His inspiration was at its heights so he kept writing.  
 _  
 **"Tyler contemplated sombrely the big gate door of the Ardley Manor, which prevented him from going in. The gate was locked by the help and they were going to open it only thenext morning. Standing behind the trees, he knew he was invisible. The time he was welcome in that house like a brother was over, he knew it. That door gate will never open for him again.."**_

 _For a moment, Terry stopped writing to take a sip of soda. Ok, where was he going? For starters, Tyler had to cross the obstacle…_

 _ **"Yet, Bianca Rose was just behind those windows. Whether he was welcome or not, he will find a way to join her! Almost flippantly, he jumped, grabbed the metallic rods and he climbed, crossing the metallic peaks on the top of the gate and hopped slightly on the other side calmly. He had made a promise to Bianca Rose and he intended tokeep it. Staying under the trees, walking without a noise like he had learned to do as a child. Hewalked towards the manor. He walked with determination, his lips tight, his implacable that his beautiful face became as marble mask. At that moment the part of native blood he had inhis veins were taking over the civilised gentleman. With a fixity of a predator, his twny eyes were on the window of Bianca Rose's room…"**_

 _\- Wait, wait a second, said Terry, raising his fingers from the keyboard. Where do you think you're going so fast?_

 _In his mind, he saw Tyler turning around to give him the look, his arms crossed, his eyebrows lifted, his fine and regular face somber with impatience._

 _\- I'm going to see Bianca Rose, he replied as a matter of factly._

 _\- No, you're not, said Terry, according to my synopsis, you have to find her on the belvedere._

 _\- Yeah right! Said Tyler exasperated, and of course her brother will come in her place, and he's going to beat me up one more time because I have too much nobility to fight him back… in fact, I could knock him down with one hand. All that because at one time he was my best friend. It's becoming tiresome, you know that? Your reader are going to agree with me, I promise you._

 _He looked up towards the windows again and he said:_

 _\- It's time to offer us a little sex._

 _Discouraged, Terry sat back onhis chair. Heroes were all the same, they wanted immediate satisfaction of all their desires. They loved the heroines like crazy and they didn't understand why their authors were making them live all sorts of crazy things before allowing them to live happily ever after until the end do their days. The New York best-sellers didn't mean anything for them._

 _\- I love Bianca Rose, argued Tyler, she loves me. I know it…she will come to tell me in a few pages. Look at the reality, Terry; there is now way I'm going to agree to get on a boat to Europe… not if I have to leave her here. It's not believable and it's not like my character._

 _\- Yes, it is, whispered Terry, it makes perfect sense… because you think it's better for her._

 _Tyler shook his head, disappointed._

 _\- Wait, are you talking about Bianca Rose or Candy? It's a romance novel Terry! Don't confuse it with you ruining your own life_

 _\- If everything doesn't go like clock work, there's no story, explained Terry, things have to go wrong at first, we need drama. You can climb by Bianca Rose's window and make love to her right?_

 _His hero agreed with his head vigourously._

 _\- Then, you want to get her out of the manor and take her with you to Europe?_

 _Tyler agreed with his head again, his eyes looking up at the window dimly lighted on the first floor._

 _\- How were you going to live, financially? Bianca Rose is used to a certain train of life. Did you think about that?_

 _Tyler raised his shoulders._

 _\- She loves me more than money, he said with a charming smile which illuminated his austere traits. As long as we're together, she will be happy._

 _\- You're too perfect, said Terry, I'll have to give you a dark side, more worried, or a terrible family secret…_

 _\- Oh, please, not the old family secret trick! Begged the hero, I'm already half native and poor as a church mouse. That's not enough for you?_

 _\- Apparently not, said his author. I'd like the book to make more than 175 pages, if it doesn't bother you._

 _Tyler's face became enlighten all of a sudden, he had just got an idea._

 _\- You want to develop? Ihave a great idea. A love scene with more than a hundred pages! Just Bianca Rose and I and one hundred pages of crazy happiness._

 _Terry burst out laughing._

 _\- I recognize you there! Unfortunately, I don't see myself succeed such an amazing feat. But you deserve a medal for your obsession._

 _Tyler's eyes stayed looking at Bianca Rose's window._

 _\- I've been trying to put my hands on her for 163 pages, he scolded between his teeth, you brought me on the edge of ecstasy twice, just to rip me off at the last minute. You're killing me Terry! Let me go a little._

 _Terry suddenly smiled._

 _\- Very well. You go ahead! Climb that vine._

 _"With a fixity of a predator, his twny eyes were on the window of Bianca Rose's room. In a few movement, he was climbing the vine, without feeling the horns ripping his hands."_

 _Tyler stopped climbing half way to give his author the look._

 _\- Thanks for the botanic! You could've chosen a climber… but no, it had to be roses, with horns! You really swore to complicate my life!_

 _\- Roses are romantic ,said Terry, it's your beloved name. Anyway, you can't feel it._

 ** _"The window was opened. Tyler lively jumped inside. At the moment his feet touched the floor of the bedroom, his instinct yelled a warning. Something was not right. On his corner, his heart was beating, he let his eyes get used to the darkness and started to see shapes little by little… the matress on the bed was naked, the dressing table was empty, the shelves had no books. Where was Bianca Rose's belongings, that always were aroung her? With big steps, he walked to the closet and opened the big door. Empty. All her dresses had disappeared._**

 ** _\- Looking for something? Asked Alistair Ardley's mocking voice. Tyler suddenly turned around. Bianca Rose's brother was there at the door, his aristocratic face frozen in a cold expression of disdain._**

 ** _\- Unless you're looking for someone? He asked again_**

 ** _\- Where is she? Barked Tyler_**

 ** _\- Gone. My father decided to send her to visit some family for a while. That's curiouis, I don't remember if they lived in the Wyoming or Kentucky. Unless it's in California?_**

 ** _Tyler turned around to give him a look of hatred._**

 ** _\- You bastard! He yelled._**

 ** _Two big steps took him to Alistair. He gave a blow to his former best friend's face, then, withoug a word he disappeared by the window._**

With a large smile, Terry let his fingers run on the keyboard. Yes, he had a lot of time to give Alistair a lesson once and for all.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in his sports car and he parked it on an empty spot in front of Candy's building and he looked out the window to make sure there was light at her apartment. He got in the building and he went to the first floor and he rang the bell. Anthony had given him his sister's address.

He waited for a moment that seemed like forever. Finally the door opened… She was wearing a green shirt and some jeans. She was barefoot and he gave her his most beautiful smile. She remembered the moment he had looked at his friend's little sister with different eyes.

\- Why am I not surprised to see you? She asked.

\- Because you're dying to have dinner with me , I know it and you too!

\- _**"**_ _ **Young presumptuous!"**_ She said smiling

\- You're younger than me…

\- _**"**_ _ **Talk with no emotions. I'm young, it's true, but to those fortunate souls, the value doesn't wait for the number of years."  
**_  
\- You're tragique quoting _"_ _El Cid"_ , my Juliet.

\- Right you have a preference for Shakespeare, Romeo… but _"Romeo and Juliet"_ is another tragedy, right?

\- Our lives has been enough tragic as it is, Juliet, don't you think so?

\- We were not meant to live together, at least destiny didn't let us, since you married another woman…

\- Candy…

\- No, Terry, it hurts too much and I don't know if it's going to stop hurting one day. I have work to do…

\- I brought Chinese food…

She looked at him. She wanted to do one thing, jump into his arms and let herself go. But she couldn't. Too many things had happened…

\- I already had dinner, thanks.

And she closed the door to his face. Terry was hurt. Winning her back was not going to be a piece of cake.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"A blossoming love…"**_

 _ **Juliet, my pretty one,**_

 _ **I still have no news from the British Embassy. The idea of doing time for ten years in this hell hole, terrorises me. I'm already having trouble believing that this masquerade went this far. What happened to me was …unthinkable. It was a set up, it was obvious like the sun still shining outside, beyond the the thick walls of this stinky cell. I was punish for not collaborating with the actual government by not revealing the location of the the rebel forces, or the name of those who allowed me to meet the chef of the opposition.**_

 _ **The most absurd thing is that I don't even approve the methods often used by those rebels in their fight. I can't betray them for that. If they hadn't covered their backs, if the troops arrived to them, it would be a massacre and they wouldn't spare neither the women or the children. So I'm stuck here, alone in a naked room. I don't know precisely where this prison is: I could be on the moon, at hundreds of kilometre from home. I'm writing you in my head, those letters you will never receive, unless I'm free to give them to you in person. If my luck turns, it would be soon. The day of your eighteenth birthday is getting close and I intend to be there, like I promised you.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Romeo.**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

After Terry left, Candy tried to do like nothing had happened. She was going to continue her work. Her trip around the world had given her the will to write about everything she had seen and visited. She was studying journalism at the university. She had seen so many things around the world and she wanted to put it in words officially. It was also because when she had met Terry, she had learn by her brother that he was a very good writer. When she was young, she had decided she was going to do like the one she considered as her idol, she loved writing stories when she was little. Learning that Terry wrote very well, gave her the thought that they had something in common… but her love for literature and writing had nothing to do with Terry. Because despite the fact that she was angry with him she still loved to write…it made her feel free. Writing in her journal, everything she was feeling for Terry was like a liberation. She had no sister to confide in, she had her writing… Seeing Terry again after all these years… How long has it been since the last time she saw him? It had been seven years since the promise he made, but 4 since the last time she saw him…There was a turmoil in her head. Terry was at the same time responsible for the best and most horrible moment of her existence. She had felt like Cinderella and then it was her whole world that had turned into a pumpkin. During the party, it was paradise, he was her prince. She had managed to have him as a date and the evening was perfect, but in the end…everything fell apart.

 _Inevitably, she remembered the day of the famous evening._

 _She had tried her dress and she had gone downstairs to show it to her brother and Terry. She was 16 years old. Anthony and Terry were playing scrabble and being both very strong, the game was very tight. Terry always won and he had the art of words and he would find words nobody had heard of before._

 _\- Hi guys, do you like my dress? Said Candy walking in front of them_

 _The dress was long in muslin silk green with fine straps putting her breast in evidence, showing she was growing up and she had the curves where it should be._

 _\- I'm going to put make up and have an up do in my hair, she said smiling? So what do you think?_

 _Anthony had looked at her and frowned his eyebrows._

 _\- Oh my God! Since when did you become a woman?_

 _\- Anthony, I've been a girl for 16 years, you should keep up! Said Candy a little upset._

 _She had dared look at Terry who wasn't saying anything, he had a weird smile on his lips._

 _\- I'm not used to seeing you dressed like a girl, said Anthony._

 _\- Yet I am one._

 _\- When you said you were going to get dress for the school dance, I was expecting you to wear a jean with no holes on the knees and beautiful cowboy boots!_

 _\- Very funny! Said Candy_

 _\- You look magnificent, he finally said_

 _\- Thank you, she said_

 _Anthony had stood up to go to the kitchen and get more potato chips to eat. She remembered her mother's scream saying:_

 _\- Don't ruin your appetite with chips!_

 _\- Nothing would stop me from eating your delicious food my little mommy, said Anthony laughing_

 _Candy was still in front of Terry when the phone rang. Anthony answered and a few seconds later…_

 _\- Candy! It's your boyfriend! He yelled._

 _Candy was angry he had yelled that in the presence of Terry. She ran to the kitchen and ripped the phone from his hand and she said out luck._

 _\- Arthur is not my boyfriend! He's a friend who happens to be a boy. We're going to the dance together! Stop being a jerk Anthony!_

 _She talked to Arthur…_

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- You sound like you're about to die, what's going on Arthur._

 _\- I think I caught a virus, the one in the air… I'm sorry but I won't be able to take you to the dance…_

 _\- Oh, don't worry about that. Take care of yourself and get back on your feet quickly._

 _\- Thank you Candy. I'm sorry…_

 _\- Take care of yourself, Arthur_

 _Candy hung up and went sheepish where her brother and Terry were._

 _\- What did your flirt want? He can't decide between the blue suit and his purple suit? Said Anthony teasingly_

 _Candy gave him the look._

 _\- Arthur is sick, so I'm not going to the dance. I don't have a date! You're happy now?_

 _\- I'm sorry Candy…, said Anthony_

 _Terry had looked at her tenderly and he said:_

 _\- I can take you …_

 _\- WHAT?! Said Anthony and Candy at the same time._

 _Candy couldn't believe her ears. Have she heard him right?_

 _\- I mean, I'd like to take you, said Terry_

 _Anthony looked at him surprised._

 _\- We have to go out tonight, double date! You're going to stoop up Anabeth's friend?_

 _\- No, I'm going to call her and tell her I can't come and apologize, answered Terry_

 _\- By telling her you had to take my little sister to a stupid high school dance? She's going to be glad!_

 _\- It's not a stupid dance! Said Candy angry_

 _\- Anthony, it's her high school dance_

 _Anthony looked at his little sister and looked at his friend…_

 _\- In fact, he finally said, I'm going to be the one taking you…_

 _\- Thanks a lot Anthony, but there is no way I'm going to show up at my high school dance with my big brother! I'd rather stay home!_

 _Terry looked at him smiling and he said:_

 _\- Anthony, I want to take her to her dance, it's not a chore, it's going to be a great pleasure for me in fact, if she wants to do me the honour…_

 _Candy looked at him surprised. Was she really hearing what he was saying? What he was saying was kind of intense for her… He then turned around towards her to ask her by looking straight in her eyes._

 _\- Candy, would you like me to talk you to your school dance?_

 _How could she resist that? It was too good to be true! The boy of her dreams wanted to go to the school dance with her!_

 _But before Candy could answer, Anthony said:_

 _\- Wait a minute buddy… stop it._

 _He looked at his friend with disbelief eyes._

 _\- Grandchester, if I understand you correctly, you… you have a thing for my little sister?_

 _Terry pretended he didn't hear him, he was looking at Candy in the eyes and he was waiting for her answer. There was only on answer possible for Candy._

 _\- Yes Terry, I would like you to take me to the dance, she has answered smiling._

When she thought about that scene seven years later, Candy recognised the moment she had finally admitted to herself her love for Terrence Graham Grandchester III. But she had to admit that she had loved him for years, it wasn't just a little teen fling or a temporarily crush, but real love, deep and powerful. And that , since the first time she had seen him…

Looking at her computer monitor and she was wondering what would've happened if he had loved her like she had loved him? What if they had lived their lives together? Would she already have little Terrys and little Candys running around? What if he had come back like he had promised and married her? Would love had held the water?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry woke up startled from his bed. He was in sweat/ He had just had another nightmare. He had just dreamt that he had lost the pretend of a trial…He started to think about what had been the beginning of the end of his life with Candy…

 _A week earlier, he had been sent by the English magazine he was working for to get an interview with a rare chief of a rebel camp from a small country in Central America. Everything had gone well, the interview was perfect, interesting and striking. Very satisfied he had gone back to his hotel room to start typing his notes on his laptop and arrange the article._

 _He had gone to sleep late and he had barely closed his eyes that he was awaken in startled; his room was full of soldiers. He was taken by force in a secret location; they had interrogated him about the locations of the rebel camps. Despite his fear, he knew the answers he would give will have terrible consequences. So he had told a simple story that he had an appointment in town and that his eyes were blindfolded, that he didn't see anything on his way there. The questioning had lasted 24 hours and then he had been released._

 _When he went back to his hotel room, he wanted to call the British Embassy to tell them what had happened to him, but this plane was leaving in less than 2 hours and he barely had the time to go to the airport in time not to miss his flight. So he couldn't afford to call the Embassy and tell them what had happened to him. His first priority was to leave the country as soon as possible! He couldn't stay an extra day in that country!_

 _He was on the taxi going to the airport, feeling almost safe without really being safe, since he would only be only once he's home. That's the moment when the military police arrived, stopping his taxi. A quick search in his luggage and hidden carefully under his clean shirts little bags of cocaine. The imposture was so obvious he burst out laughing! He should've been more careful… they had let him go… because they had set him up! He was thrown in jail and the next day, he was on trial in front of a judge, it was really fast he didn't have the time to realise what was happening. He didn't get the right to his one phone call, he wasn't able to contact anybody… He regretted not calling the Embassy… Now nobody knew where he was. His magazine in those kinds of cases, would wash their hands, they tell their reporters that in case of trouble, they won't be able to help him. The verdict had fallen for Terry; guilty and 10 years of prison. No, that couldn't be true!_

 _He had did his best and he was able to contact the British Embassy to learn that they couldn't do anything to help him. The condemnation for drug trafficking put him out of their jurisdiction. He was trapped, they told him. He had rights… He was a British citizen… but everything would fall in deaf ears. He knew deep down that the Embassy's hands were tied and they couldn't risk a diplomatic incident for a simple reporter… his pompous title wasn't impressive at all. He had no right they had told him. He wasn't an hostage nor a political prisoner, but he was condemned plain and simple. Nobody could anything for him. So he was thrown in jail._

 _\- If you behave well, you could be freed in 5 or 6 years, the prison guard told him._

 _Is that all?! Five of six years for doing nothing?! It was ridiculous and the sad reality. Now his home was a simple cell dark and humid with a small window with bars. They would get him out for meals and walks in the court of the forteress. The meal like the walls were irregular and unpredictable. He had nothing, he wouldn't shower anymore and didn't eat well and he was wondering if he could hope. He was starting to lose his mind little by little. So he started seeing Candy, his Juliet, in his cell who kept him company, who would talk to him, she was the one who gave him the strength to continue living. With no paper or pencil, he started writing her letters in his mind, hundreds and hundreds of letters…Letters he couldn't send her, words he swore to put one day on paper. Those letters, had kept him alive and allowed him to survive, all those months of incarceration… until the day when…_

He came back to reality… Later, once he was back among the living, the nightmares had bothered him for years, in the end it started calming down. Why would he start seeing his cell in his dreams again?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"Stubborn as a mule"**_

Terry was in his hotel room, once again, in front of his computer. He wanted to continue writing. He was drinking a cup of a smoking cup of tea.

The last time he was writing, he had left Tyler in a miserable room, angry against himself for the way they had taken Bianca Rose away from him. Now, he had to convince him to take the boat for Europe, without Bianca Rose.  
He was thinking while sipping his tea. The task was not easy, because Tyler was right, he would never leave without his beloved, under any circumstances, like he had left without Candy.

That comparison was perfectly out of place; we couldn't compare both situations! If the two young girls were both 16, at Bianca Rose's time, they could get married, but at his time… it was less frequent, but still possible… Tyler was a hero while him…

He looked at his notes and he went back to his original idea. Tyler had to leave America to go abroad to make fortune. On the dock, he had to yell that he would come back to marry her when he's going to be rich. But it was what he had in mind before Tyler rebelled. He hadn't imagined that Tyler would want to leave Bianca Rose under any circumstances saying it wasn't in his character… He had imagined that before he knew he had such a temper, it looked like he forgot about his own character!

How was he going to make him do something he didn't feel like doing ? In the name of love? He wanted to stay in the name of love, didn't he? Blackmail?

 ** _\- Don't start with your family secret plot, said Tyler_**

 **\- If you cooperated more often with me, I wouldn't have gotten to this point, said Terry**

Money? No, Tyler was saying that he didn't need money to keep Bianca Rose's heart. What more could he find ? Patriotism? No, he'd risk getting killed. The war was over, wasn't it? What else was left to do? Rebuild Europe? An ambitious project? Could he manage to make enough money to come back and marry Bianca Rose? His friend Chuck Heston, had offered to partner with him didn't he? Their fathers were old friend, they had met in the previous chapters, there's the solution to his problem. With the partnership, he was going to get rich…

He started typing…  
 ** _  
"Tyler was woken up by a knock on the door. He stood up, his heart beating, his eyes wide open in the darkness of the little room. It was Bianca Rose! He said to himself all happy, Bianca Rose!_**

 _ **He turned on the candle, feeling around, when there was a second knock. He was disappointed when he heard the hoarse voice pronouncing his name. Chuck Heston!**_

 _ **\- Tyler Baker! Are you there? Open this door for me!**_

 _ **Chuck's voice seemed impatient.**_

 _ **Terry had finally found pleasure in writing, the paragraphs were writing themselves, with no effort from him. He let Chuck in the room and let him explain his plan.**_

 _ **\- So what do you say, buddy? You want to partner with me? It will help you make fortune!**_

 _ **Tyler looked at his friend for a while and he thought for a while and he ended up saying:**_

 _ **\- Sorry dude, but … another time**_

 _ **\- But yes! Said Terry, you have to go, you imbecile! You don't get it: it's your shot to build your future! You're going to become rich and Bianca Rose's family will finally greet you with open arms!**_

 _ **Tyler looked at him crossing his arms.**_

 _ **\- I'm not going anywhere, as long that I haven't found Bianca Rose**_

 _ **"We're going to see about that, said Terry between his teeth.**_

 _ **In an abrupt gesture, he erased the last sentences and he wrote:**_

 _ **"Tyler looked at his childhood friend's face for a long time, on the other side of the shaky flame of the candle. Chuck was looking at him and he had seen that his friend had changed a lot. Where was the boy of his childhood so full of life? What happened to him? The trials of life, or love?**_

 _ **\- Chuck, can it wait a little? I can't leave the country at the moment…**_

 _ **Terry pressed the palms of his hands against his forehead like he wanted to make his headache he was feeling behind his eyes disappear. What was happening to him? What was his problem? In the part of his story in his mind had stayed in the smoky bedroom and his story, Tyler gave him a bad smile.**_

 _ **\- I know what's going on with you, he said**_

 _ **Then, he said the words every writers hate the most.**_

 _ **\- You're blocked.**_

 _ **\- I'm not blocked, replied Terry calmly, I just have a character who is stupid and stubbord and pigheaded, who is refusing to cooperate with me.**_

 _ **Very decontracted, Tyler lay on the bed, his fingers behind his neck.**_

 _ **\- Don't worry. Your blocking is only temporary. Fix your problem with Candy and you'll be able to write everything you want, whether I cooperate with you or not.**_

 _ **\- Tell Chuck you're going with him , sighed Terry putting his hands in his hair with a weary gesture, I'm begging you.**_

 _ **\- Write me a love scene with Bianca Rose and I'm a go…**_

 _ **\- You're going to have a happy ending, I guaranty you**_

 _ **Terry sat up.**_

 _ **\- That's the heart of the problem, nothing guaranties that everything is going to end up well with Candy and you! It's though dude, but why do I have to pay for it?!**_

 _ **Terry was trying, one more time to concentrate on his chapter:**_

 _ **\- So, you're going with Chuck?**_

 _ **\- My proposition still holds. Write me a love scene and your desires will be orders.**_

 _ **It was too absurd. He was refusing to let him dictate his conditions to him by his own character. He continued typing…**_

 _ **"Without any warning, Chuck took his friend and forced him to get dressed.**_

 _ **\- You're coming with me even if I have to force you. This is a chance of a lifetime, you're not going to regret it.**_

 _ **Tyler burst out laughing.**_

 _ **\- Whoa Terry! Talk about a stupid solution! It doesn't make sense! Nobody is going to buy that!**_

 _ **\- Shut up! Said Terry**_

He muffled a swearing and looked at his file. He turned the computer off and he went to look inside his luggage for a Tylenol.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Juliet, my love,**_

 ** _Today, you appeared in my cell again. Even though I know you can't really be here, it's so good to feel your presence that I rather not ask too many questions._**

 ** _This time, you were 12 years old. You detailed the brown rock , the humid soil, the dirt, the wooden bench and the dirty straw which serve me as a bed, I saw the anger in your emerald eyes._**

 ** _You also looked at me with insistence, studying my beard and my longs and dirty hair. You talked to me! During your first visits, you didn't say a thing; you just looked at me live, but this time I heard your voice clearly a little hoarse. Like a sound falling from another world in the heavy silence in my cell._**

 ** _\- You stink, you told me severely, like it was my fault._**

 ** _And like it was my fault, I made an excuse, explaining:_**

 ** _\- Some days, when it rains, the guards let us out and they give us old pieces of soap so that we could shower…_**

 ** _You looked at me weirdly and I realised I was speaking in Spanish. It's been a long time since I've heard an American voice. I translated, and you nodded and you came to sit by my side on the straw._**

 ** _\- It mustn't have rained for a long time, you said with a sigh._**

 ** _\- Soon, it's going to be raining a lot, and there's going to be 10 centimetres of water in my cell._**

 ** _You reach out your hand and you took mine, holding it tight between your thin fingers. Seeing that I saw the bruises on your elbows and knees, you explained to me that you fell of your bike. I empathise, while carefully hiding my own wounds, half-healed… three deep cuts, by a whip from a guard who didn't appreciate seeing me helping another prisoner to get back on his feet, after he fell in the hallway. We were going back in after those interminable custody sessions in the main court… They call it the roll and the poor guy was on the verge of fainting. By the look on your face, I saw that you knew about the whipping and for the broken rib, the beating, the week before. All of a sudden, I felt the imperious necessity to explain myself and reassure you:_**

 ** _\- I didn't cry. They can beat me up, spit on me, treat me like an animal, I won't cry. I walk, I lift my head and look them in the eyes. I'm "El britanico" they hate me and they respect me at the same time. You looked at me like I was a hero and, during a few short hours, I felt like I was one, as a matter of fact._**

 ** _\- Look! You suddenly say looking at the wall, an eruptive rock!_**

 ** _We spend a moment debating the geological constitution of the walls of my cell. In the fire of the discussion, exchanging with you some smart terms, while scrapping the walls to offer you some samples, I almost forgot where I was. When the sun arrived at the quadrant of the sky where it aligned with my bars, you left._**

 ** _Every day, during forty seven minutes, an intense and warm ray would irrupt my little room. A narrow string of light would move slowly on the side and I would move with it, she would shine on my dirty face, drinking the hot brutal heat of my whole body. its light would give me the force to remember that thousands of kilometres, even the sun shines on you._**

 ** _I love you._**

 ** _Your Romeo._**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry went to wait for Candy after school. Her attitude, the last time, when she slammed the door at his face, didn't discouraged him. He had to persevere if he wanted to get her back. He loved Candy, he wanted to marry Candy, he swore to it. He didn't know how he was going to get her back, because the future bride was refusing to even take a cup of tea with him. He refused the Chinese food she had brought for her the last time. His invitation for lunch after that, he had offered he to ear at a Chinese buffet and she had refused again. He had proposed to her to have a cup of coffee and she refused. He didn't know what to do. What could he offer more? A glass of water? He was patiently going to start to ask her out for diner again, she will end up accepting.

Seven years ago, she had told him she loved him. If that love represented just one tenth of what he felt for her, he was sure that it still existed in her.

Candy got out of her class, talking with her class mate. Annie was part of them.

\- Are you coming with us Candy? We're going to have a drink…

\- No, I'm going to go back home to read my course and get ready for the exam tomorrow

\- As you wish, said Annie, I'll come back home later

\- Don't stay out too long, said Candy

\- Yes mommy, said Annie smiling

Annie walked away with the others. Candy arrived at the door and she saw a familiar shape. What was he doing there? He wasn't giving up? Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Haven't he hurt her enough as it is?

When she got to his level, she continued her way like there was nothing.

\- Juliet? Juliet! Wait! He said following her.

He really loved this girl to let her treat him that way. But he did hurt her, didn't he? Life was tough buddy! He ran after her.

\- What do you want?

\- I want to talk to you…

\- You're talking to me right now, aren't you?

\- Please. You're refusing all my invitations…

\- You still don't get that I don't want to see you?

\- Please…

\- What do you want?

\- That you agree to have dinner with me…

\- Why?

\- Because I invited you…

\- Don't you have bigger fish to fry?

\- Not really, you're my priority…

She stopped and looked at him. There was a moment when she thought that he loved her as much as she loved him. Then… He didn't keep his promise…

\- My priority is to finish school and become an international journalist…

\- Candy, please…

\- You're going to follow me like that until when?

\- Until you agree to have dinner with me…

\- I could have you arrested for harassment…

\- But you're not going to do it, because you love me…

She couldn't help smiling.

\- The 12 year old girl is far…

\- What are your plans for the summer holidays?

\- Why?

\- I wanted to invite you to my villa in Cape Cod… you remember? You wanted to come with me…

\- I was a kid

Candy thought about her teenage dream. To be with Terry on the beach… no, it was over!

\- I'm offering you your dream and you're not a kid anymore

\- No, I'm a woman now…and I have other plans for the summer…

\- If you change your mind. My offer still stands… so about that dinner?

\- You're never giving up, aren't you?

\- Never…

\- Then, you should've kept your promise…

\- Tomorrow night for dinner at 7 pm?

\- No…

\- The day after tomorrow then? I won't stop until you say " yes"

\- Oh my God!

\- I'm going to continue following you everywhere then…

She had stopped and looked at him. Then he kissed her. Just a simple brush of his lips on hers, but the contact was enough to short-circuit her whole metabolism. She looked at him in a state of shock.

\- See you tomorrow Juliet ! He said leaving

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tyler was right, Terry just understood that. Bianca Rose's disappearance, taken against her will at some far away family member, would be better if it came after a scene where Tyler and her has sworn fidelity and decided to ran away together. On the other hand, he wasn't convinced that it had to be a love scene.

 _ **\- She's only 16, he said, she's too young.**_

 _ **\- Poppycock! Said Tyler. It's not because you've ruined everything by deciding that Candy was too young…**_

 _ **\- She was too young**_

 _ **\- You ran away because you know that you wouldn't be able to resist her, said his character, you knew that if you had stayed, you would've made love to her, since she wanted to. You left because you were afraid**_

 _ **\- I left because I loved her**_

 _ **\- You didn't even tell her that you were leaving**_

 _ **\- Because Anthony was threatening…**_

 _ **\- If I understand you correctly, you're making me suffer because you'd rather see me do the same mistake as you? I thought you were writing this story to give you the illusion of starting over. I thought you wanted to redeem yourself by doing things right, this time around.**_

 _ **I wanted to respect Candy. Make love to her after the wedding…**_

 _ **\- But it never happened**_

 _ **\- Circumstances were against us**_

 _ **He was writing what he wished would have happened… but…**_

 _ **\- I want you to respect Bianca Rose; you're going to make love to her once you get married**_

 _ **\- You're killing me!**_

 _ **\- Well, I still have lots of pages to fill, you'll have so much action, that you won't see time pass**_

 _ **\- Yeah right! Said Tyler sulking.**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Candy came out her classroom after her exam, Terry was there again. She didn't want to risk him kissing her again, even if she was dying for him to do it. She had trouble the day before concentrating on her studies after the kiss.

\- So, you're coming to eat with me?

\- No, she said, walking away almost running this time.

Terry looked at her go. He wasn't giving up. Living without her was a waking nightmare, he had the opportunity to get her back and that's what he was going to do even if it's the last thing he does on this earth.

He had gone back home to write his famous scene, which was supposed to be a love scene… but he had all the difficulties in the world to make Tyler not make love to Bianca Rose… The scene had thrown him and it had brought so many memories… he wished he had kissed Candy like Tyler had just kissed Bianca Rose, like they had kissed the night of the famous school dance…  
 _  
Everything had happened so fast. Anthony had started wanting him to back up, refusing him to be his little sister's date to her school dance. He had protested, vociferated, argued , he had gone with him downtown to rent a suite for the evening._

 _\- I need a suit, said Terry to the employee_

 _\- No! Said Anthony, not for him, for me! I need a suit_

 _He turned to his friend and he told him for the thousandth time;_

 _\- I'm telling you she's too young for you._

 _The employee looked at them surprised._

 _\- You both want a costume? He asked_

 _\- No, said Terry, just for me_

 _\- Yes, said Anthony at the same time, well,not both of us… not for him_

 _Terry knew how to stay calm in every circomstances. He often said that he should've been an actor, because he really knew how to act._

 _\- Not for him, said Anthony, a suit for tonight_

 _\- I invited her and she said yes, Terry told him with calm_

 _\- She's a kid! Said Anthony angry, you date women your age and leave little girls alone_

 _\- You don't trust me?_

 _\- No. Not after the way you were looking at her this afternoon!_

 _Anthony gave him the look._

 _\- Grandchester, she's only 16!_

 _\- I know how old she is!_

 _\- You better remember it!_

 _He was threatening his friend, hitting him with his finger on his chest. Terry didn't react, still courteous and calm._

 _\- If you touch her, you'll find yourself in jail. And it's going to be my pleasure to take you there myself!_

 _For two long seconds, the two men looked at each other in the eyes. Then Terry smiled._

 _\- You know that I'm not capable to hurt her, Anthony_

 _\- You touch Candy and I kill you, said Anthony_

 _But he wasn't angry anymore. Just a little upset._

 _\- I'm crazy about her, said Terry, but I'm not an idiot. I'll take care of her, I promise you._

 _\- You're crazy, period, replied Anthony. Anabeth has a beautiful friend who's only waiting to jump in your bed and you're interested in a kid who still plays hopscotch. I don't get it!_

 _\- You have nothing to get. Relax, everything is fine. You want to go with Candy tonight, but you really want to go out with Anabeth. I rather go to the school dance with Candy. We're mutually help each other, that's all._

 _\- I still think that you're nuts_

 _Terry turned to the employee who had followed the conversation with a non-hidden interest._

 _\- One suite, please._

 _\- But, I don't think I have your size… the suits will be back on Sunday and the other boutique don't have any._

 _\- Then I'm going to buy one, said Terry._

 _\- You're what? Said Anthony stunned._

 _\- I'm going to buy one, repeated Terry, I could always use it later_

 _He turned to the employee._

 _\- I would give you a bonus if you retouch it this afternoon._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"On the way to the school dance"**_

 _Terry was ready and very handsome in his new suit, in Anthony's room. He had never felt such an excitement, like he felt at that moment, no even for his own school dances. His brand new suit had made him even more handsome, it that was even possible._

 _When he got out of the room, he saw that Candy's room was still closed and he went down the stairs to go to the living room, passing by the kitchen to get the flowers he was going to give her. In the living room, Candy's parents were there, sitting on the couch. The parents were an older version of Candy and Anthony._

 _\- So you're the sacrificial lamb tonight? Said the father_

 _\- I don't see where the sacrifice is, said Terry_

 _\- You're very handsome tonight, said the mother_

 _\- Thank you, said Terry_

 _He put the flowers on the table and sat in the armchair._

 _\- I'm going to go see Candy , said the mother leaving the room_

 _The father looked at the flowers._

 _\- A little bouquet on a broach and a dozen of roses, I was wondering when you were going to realise that Candy had grown up. Looks like you finally opened your eyes._

 _Terry wasn't comfortable with that conversation, he was disconcerted. He wasonly smiling and rather not answer. The father looked at him._

 _\- I suppose that I don't need to give you the usual advice? You know them very well: "She has to be back home by midnight, the driver doesn't drink…" and so on…_

 _\- I know all the rules of the house, said Terry. But if you can go easy on the curfew time, Candy told me that her friends had organised a lot of parties after the dance and she wants to go to one of those until early in the morning._

 _\- Very well, said the father, I'm just going to ask you not to forget one thing; Candy gives the impression to be older than she looks. Don't forget she's only 16 years ol and between 16 and 22, there's a very big gap, Terry._

 _Terry looked at Candy's father and he understood that he was giving him the same message as his son; don't touch Candy. In the most courteous way, but it was the base was identical._

 _\- I know, said Terry serious_

 _\- Very well._

 _A few minutes later, Candy was coming down the stairs in her beautiful evening gown. Terry was fascinated by the vision. She was smiling, she was wonderful. When she got down the stairs, Terry had taken the flowers on a broach, on the table and he put one on her wrist._

 _\- You look wonderful Candy._

 _\- And you're very handsome! Whispered Candy_

 _\- You're so beautiful, said her father smiling_

 _He went to get his camera. Candy's mother came downstairs with her and she went to stand near her husband and looked at the young couple smiling. The father took a picture, then another one, and another one._

 _\- Daddy, said Candy, we have to go…_

 _\- All right, said her father, one more with your mother…_

 _Ten minutes later, Candy was sitting next to Terry in his red sport car and they went to the restaurant before going to the school barely dared to looke at Candy. She was so beautiful, he was impressed by her beauty, by he elegance and confidence. He had seen her in he rdress, but with the make up on and her hair done very simply, her hair were held back with a ribbon. The make up made her beautiful emerald eyes looke prettier. Terry had a taste of what a beautiful woman she was going to become in a few years._

 _Woman and child, innocent at the same time and confident, ingénue, she probably had no idea about her power of seduction. But she wasn't totally unconscious about it. He noticed that she was wearing a bra under her dresse slipping like water. He smiled. What was he thinking about? She was Anthony's little sister! Hereally thought that the fact of spending a simple evening with her wouldn't be a problem. After four years of friendship with the whole family, he wouldn't have any problem remembering she was still a child, right? So why were his lips dying to go on hers? He had to get a hold of himself!_

 _ **"Easy Terry, you should make the conversation instead of dreaming in colour! He said to himself."**_

 _\- It's funny, said Candy all of a sudden looking at him_

 _Then she added with a little smile._

 _\- You look like you just as tense as I'm feeling inside…_

 _\- I'm not tense, Terry protested by slipping his hand behind his neck to massage his tense muscles. Are you tense?_

 _\- Yes, she admitted with her natural candour, I can't stop thinking that… we… well, that we should each pay for our meal…_

 _\- What? There is no way! I'm going to take care of it._

 _\- Well, I don't think it's fair for you to pay for everything, just because I'm a girl!_

 _\- I can afford it, Candy._

 _\- All right, if it doesn't bother you…_

 _\- Not the least in the world._

 _Their eyes met. Her face was so familiar, he felt like he knew her so well… But was that really the case? He knew the child, not the woman. A real metamorphosis had happened during these last months… her face, her pink lips, her emerald eyes which lit with a childhood joy when it met his… he could drown in them… in fact, he was already falling. They arrived at the restaurant. Candy was looking down during the rest of the trip, she was looking at her tiny purse, her cheek were pink with shame. She guessed everything she was feeling just bay looking in his eyes! He had never been able to hide anything from her. He never could've imagined the changes in all his body! Only he didn't quite know what it was. Was he in love with her? If he wasn't on the edge yet, he was loosing his balance already… it won't take long until he falls._

 _Candy felt Terry's yes on her and she gave him a new smile and he had the net impression he was falling from an elevator that was going too fast. There, that was it, he was falling… Love, friendship, protective attitude, the elder for the little one, the taboo preventing him from touching a child, all that mixed up in an emotional explosive cocktail, that's without counting the incredible force of the physical attraction…_

 _If only she was older, if only she was 18… He could've done a lot of things with her. But he would've married her first, she would've been his little wife… and he would've shown her how much he loved her every day._

 _Marriage? He was thinking about marriage? Already? He was in love for the first time and it had to be a kid, Anthony's little sister. And he was thinking about marrying her! It had been building up since their first meeting, the 12 year old kid, who had woken him up that day… all those conversations he had had with her, what he was feeling for her got stronger little by little and finally, it was the explosion! He was thinking marriage because she didn't want anybody else than her. My God! He had jumped the step without even asking the question, and now it was obvious; he wanted to marry her;_

 _ **"Til' death us do part"**? and **"together until the end of our lives"**. But she wasn't 18 yet. Like Anthony had told him, with his usual gentleness, he could go to prison if only lay a hand on her._

 _His head was spinning. He was wondering whether her parents would allow him to marry her right away. But he pushed that idea away. No, Candy was too young and her parents will probably think the same thing and they would be right. So all he could do, was to way until she's of legal age._

 _\- It's funny, said Candy's voice getting him out of his mental monologue, I think it's the first time you stay 5 minutes without saying a word. Usually, I can't get you to stop talking…_

 _\- Excuse-me, I was thinking…_

 _\- You were thinking about that job they 're offering you in London?_

 _That wasn't it, but it was better for her to think that._

 _\- You think I should take it?_

 _She remained silent, for so long that he thought she wasn't going to answer. Yet, when she looked at her again, her eyes were still on him._

 _\- It's difficult to answer. You would live in London, you would be back in your country… I won't be able to see you as often._

 _\- I'll come to see you… I'll come to see all of you_

 _She turned her head and looked out the window._

 _\- You will have a good salary and you're going to become a famous writer. You're going to get paid for writing, that's great. And if you want to write your novel as a famous reporter, it would be easier for you to get published._

 _\- But…?_

 _\- I'm going to miss you if you leave. So that's why I can't answer your question. I don't want you to go back to your country that is so far away… without me._

 _A feeling of happiness, exploded in him._

 _\- Then, I'm not going to go. I'm going to find a job in Chicago…_

 _\- Terrence, don't play with me…_

 _\- I'm serious_

 _\- But…_

 _She looked and she realised they were in a expensive restaurant's parking lot._

 _\- What are we doing here?_

 _\- We're going to have dinner together._

 _\- It's expensive…_

 _\- And it's good…_

 _\- I would've been fine at MdDonald's…_

 _\- Well my pretty young lady, I don't see why you should be "fine" when you can take advantage of what's best._  
 _He parked the car. Candy's eyes were shinning with pleasure._

 _\- I sometime wonder why you don't have all the girls running after you. You're irresistible ! James Bond looks like yokel next to you._

 _\- It's because of the name, he said imitating Sean Connery, Grandchester, Terrence Graham Grandchester the third. No, you see, it's way too long. By the time I get to the en, the pretty lady spies would be already asleep or they would've left with a guy name John or Bob._

 _Candy burst out in her crystal laugh. She was adorable._

 _\- They're stupid, she said smiling, for me you had me at "Are you all right?" and your British accent is to die for!_

 _Terry smiled and parked the car. He looked at the time on the board. The school dance was starting at 8 pm. He was eager to taker her in his arms to dance with her. He couldn't wait, but he had to be patient. But when he thought about all those months that separated them from her 18th birthday, waiting until 8 pm was nothing. He was looking at her. She was looking at him, with her pink lips a little opened, he was dying to kiss her._

 _\- Let's go, he said softly_

 _She put her hand on his arm. Even with his blazer on, that light contact paralysed him._

 _\- Terrence…_

 _She stopped and took her hand off. Forcing himself to take a light tone, he said:_

 _\- Ouch! You only call me that when it's important. What have I done now?_

 _\- I wanted to ask you something, but I don't know how._

 _\- Just ask me._

 _She remained silent for a while._

 _\- It's so ridiculous…_

 _She looked up to him and asked:_

 _\- Tonight, is it a real date?_

 _She looked him in the eyes and once again, he felt like he was drowning._

 _\- I think it is, he answered softly, give me the definition of a date._

 _He was trying to restrain himself, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her lips._

 _\- A real date, it's when you go out with someone you like enough to kiss him when he takes you back home, she replied in a breath_

 _He answered, without really thinking:_

 _\- Yes, it's a real date._

 _\- Would you…, she said hesitating, would you want…_

 _She couldn't say it. She started over…_

 _\- Terry, you're going to find me weird, but the idea of kissing is giving me the jitters…_

 _\- So I won't kiss you then, he said_

 _\- No, that's not… what I meant._

 _So she threw herself:_

 _\- I was telling myself that if you kissed me right now, I won't be panicking._

 _\- Right now? He repeated._

 _\- Yes, that way, the pressure would disappear, don't you think so?_

 _No he didn't think so. In his humble opinion, the pressure was going to double! At least for him and yet when he saw her eyes, he knew he couldn't refuse._

 _Like in a dream, he leaned towards her with an infinite slowness. His hand raised on its own, and went on her cheek… Her skin was so soft under his palm! Tenderly, he passed his thumb on her lips. His heart was beating hard in his chest; in a few seconds, he would succumb to a heart attack, dead at 22 years old for too much love._

 _She smiled back at him and closed her eyes handing him her lips. He crossed the last centimetres separating them…and, just as simple as that, he kissed her. Slowly, he rubbed his lips again her warm and soft mouth and he called upon all his strength not to go further. Not to touch her lips with his tongue, not to invade her delicious mouth…_

 _He stopped to look at her. It looked like she had trouble breathing._

 _\- Don't stop now, she whispered_

 _But, he had to stop before it was too late._

 _\- Please, she told him in the ear._

 _All his good will went up in smoke with his principles. He leaned and took her lips again. This time, she put her hands around his neck. He felt her fingers in his hair, her mouth opening under his, the tip of his tongue grazing her lips. Closing his arms around her, he pulled her on his chest and met directly her tongue. He wish he could've kissed her strongly, passionately, slid his hand under her wrap to grab one of her little breast… Kissing her without stopping for a moment until she turns 18, the age when he will be able to make love to her. He wanted to be her first lover and also the last one._

 _\- Candy, oh Candy…, he managed to say_

 _She was driving him crazy, he couldn't take it anymore. For once, he wanted to kiss her for good, so he let himself go and took her mouth with fury and he felt her fingers made a twitch in his hair while she was kissing him back with the same passion._  
 _The unique kiss got longer, multiplied. Nothing else was important, nothing else existed aside from Candy. Candy whom he knew better than anybody, Candy with whom he had shared his secrets… to the last one, this one; the fact that he loved her like a man loved a woman. He had to stop kissing her and he needed all the strength in the world to manage to do that._

 _\- Oh Terry, she whispered, I've never been kissed like that._

 _Closing his eyes, he put his forehead on her shoulder hugging her close in his arms. In him, waves of emotions were banging together in a strange chaos made of relief, guilt, tenderness and crazy happiness. During a time that seemed to last forever, he pressed her against his chest. Little by little, his heartbeats calmed down. When he felt them coming back to normal, as normal as they could be for that evening, he finally let go of her._

 _\- Can we go and have dinner now? He asked._

 _\- Yes, of course, said Candy smiling._

 _\- Time is passion, we won't have a lot of time for dinner._

 _She opened her little nurse and took a red lipstick tube. She put the sun visor down and carefully fixed her a makeup. He'd rather not look, afraid that his desire gets too strong and he would literally jumps on her. So he took the ignition keys, got out of the car, went around the car to open the door for her. He gave her his hand to help her come out. He tried to think about something else,like how to consciously breathe…_

 _While they were walking on the gravel which led to the restaurant, she asked him:_

 _\- Terry?_

 _\- Yes?_

 _\- It didn't calm the atmosphere, right?_

 _\- Not at all…_

 _\- At least, I don't have the jitters anymore, she said with a brief smile_

 _Good for her, because he still had the jitter, even more than before!_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **"Juliet my love,**_

 _ **A new day just raising and I'm still in this damn cell. One of the guards was good one day, he slipped me three pocket books in English, forgotten by a customer in a hotel where his wife worked. There were romance novels. The thickest was happening in the Early Middle Ages, the two others, in our time. I read them in one go, pressed against my little window to take advantage to the max of the light; since then, I've re read them without stopping, every time I get filled with joy when the story ends well and moved to tears when by the tenderness when the lovers reunite. My books had become my most precious treasures and I hid them with care, I was afraid they would take them away from me. Now, you usually come at nightfall, when I can't read anymore. That evening, you were sixteen. I showed you my books with pride and you look through them looking to read the title; by the way you were touching the pages, you seemed more interested by the paper on which were printed the stories than by the stories themselves.**_

 _ **\- You know the expression "To read between the lines"? You asked me with shiny eyes. If you write very little, you could write between the lines.**_

 _ **I looked at you without understanding, and you burst out laughing.**_

 _ **\- Terry, you had always said that you will write a novel only if you find the time!**_

 _ **Raising an eyebrow with humour, you concluded:**_

 _ **\- You're not swamped with work at the moment I think…**_

 _ **A breath of joy came upon me… to come down real fast.**_

 _ **\- I have nothing to write with…**_

 _ **\- Talk to the guardian who gave you the books. Ask him for a pen, or a piece of pencil**_

 _ **\- Yes! I will do it.**_

 _ **When you smiled at me, I realised that you were wearing the dress from the school dance. You are so beautiful that it hurt me. You leaned towards me to kiss me and I was able to feel the softness of your lips and even your perfume. Ten you took me with you and for a little moment, I got out of my cell. I was sitting with you in my sport car, in my suit, clean and well shaved. You were still too young for me. I might have been a few years older than the last time, but I didn't have the wisdom to keep my distances, I couldn't help myself and I kissed you.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Romeo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"The broken promise"**_

Candy was at her place in front of her computer. She was trying to read, but she couldn't concentrate. Terry, Terry, that's all she had on her mind. He would come and wait for the after class. He would invite her for dinner and she would refuse all her invitations. Yet, there was a time when spending time with him was paradise. She remembered that famous evening of the school dance… She stood up and she went to her bedroom and lay down on the bed, she was tired but she wasn't sleepy. Terry , that's all she had in her mind. The mind took her back 7 years ago, during that famous school dance…

What was it that she had for dinner at that restaurant when he had taken her? She didn't remember. She didn't care at all, because all she cared about at that moment was the presence of Terrence Graham Grandchester the third. If they had told her that 7 years from there she was going to refuse his dinner invitation, she would've burst out laughing.

 _To be at the restaurant with Terry was more wonderful than a dream. She knew he wasn't boring at all, because she often talked with him and he was even confiding in her. She knew him well, better than anybody else. He kept reaching out for her hand across the table to play with it; she couldn't stop thinking about the way he kissed her. It was the most wonderful moment of her life at that moment. All of her senses were boiling and her blood had turned into a volcano lava, she didn't where she was, probably in paradise , because she had never felt that good in her life. The man of her dreams was kissing her and it was fantastic, super fantastic!_

 _There were two candles lit on chandeliers. The atmosphere was very romantic. He was making conversation, he was talking about everything and nothing, but glimpse in his eyes was showing her that he was thinking about the moment when he was going to be able to kiss her again._

 _Before the entrees, a waiter brought a glass of wine for Terry._

 _\- And for the young lady? A sparking grape juice?_

 _\- That would be perfect, said Terry_

 _The waiter left._

 _\- With my makeup and my evening gown, shouldn't I look older?_

 _\- What do you mean?_

 _\- He offered sparkling wine for me…_

 _\- You wanted wine?_

 _\- No, I don't really like the taste…_

 _\- So where's the problem?_

 _\- Je assumed…_

 _\- You want to date the waiter?_

 _\- No…_

 _\- Then you don't care! He said smiling_

 _\- You're right, you're going to drive, you shouldn't be drinking…_

 _\- On glass of wine during a meal, is fine, I won't drink at the school dance._

 _\- There won't be any alcohol._

 _\- In our time, some loser would spike the bowl of fruit punch with alcohol…_

 _\- That wasn't you, I hope?_

 _\- I think if someone doesn't want to drink, it's their choice… putting alcohol in the punch, you take that choice away and it's not fair… an accident happens so fast…_

 _Candy looked at him with eyes full of love. She loved the kind of responsible man he was._

 _\- The waiter is right, she finally said, I'm only 16 years old. I wish I was 18…_

 _He looked at her, he beautiful face was litten by the shaking light of the candles._

 _\- I wish that too, he whispered_

 _\- I can't wait to be able to do whatever I want. It's like I'm stuck on the start line waiting for life to really start. I know what I want to do and I have to wait years!_

 _\- Six hundred and eighty five days…_

 _As she was staring at him, surprised, he smile and confided in her:_

 _\- I too, count the days.._

 _So he told her:_

 _\- Don't be in a rush, Candy, he said like it was easy, what are you waiting from life?_

 _She looked at his blue-green eyes which froze her._

 _"You!" she wanted to answer._

 _But se restrain herself at the last second and she answered:_

 _\- What I want, what I've always wanted, is the same thing as you: is to be a write._

 _\- Then you go ahead, become a writer! It's not because you live at your parents and you're still in high school, that you can't send stories to magazines. Nothing is preventing you from being published. If you really decide that it's what you want to do, you go for it. Start working, do what you have to do, don't hesitate and don't restrain yourself. Whatever you do, don't ever stop writing._  
 _He was so passionate, his expression was intense, he was very serious, while he was talking. Moved , she contemplated that perfect face. Sometimes she felt like there were some deepness hidden, a part of his life we didn't suspect, because of the happy and smiling his character. A fire, ready to pop in case he got pushed too far… By kissing him, she had felt that he was restraining himself, he was still controlling himself. He has self-control… or excellent quality._

 _He was eating, the nose in his plate. She continued looking at him._

 _\- I want something else, she declared._

 _He raised his heard and looked her in the eyes and drowned. She was waiting for his reaction. In an instant, his confusion was gone and the fire in his eyes came out more taking than ever._

 _"I want you"._

 _She didn't need to say it, he knew. They understood each other without having to spell it out. The fire was shaking and his eyes were soft again. He smiled at her with a little sadness._

 _\- Oh Candy, what am I going to do with you?_

 _Candy now, had the nose in her plate, without raising her head, she whispered:_

 _\- You can start by asking me on another date._

 _He took her hand softly and he said looking at her:_

 _\- What are you doing tomorrow night?_

 _She had to restrain herself not to jump of joy. He was taking her seriously!_

 _\- Nothing special…_

 _\- You want to go to the cinema with me? He asked, we could grab a bite before or after depending on the time of the movie starts…_

 _She was still looking at her plate and she smiled._

 _\- We could skip the meal, because looks like you and I are not that hungry_

 _\- Do I take that as a yes? He asked_

 _\- Yes._

 _\- You'd go out with me on Monday night too?_

 _\- Yes._

 _\- Tuesday?_

 _She burst out laughing._

 _\- Yes!_

 _\- And Wednesday?_

 _\- I do some volunteer work at the library…_

 _\- Can I come with you?_

 _\- If you promise not to talk…_

 _\- I'm going to be tight as a clam. That's perfect ten, so, that leaves Thursday, Friday… during a year ten months and sixteen days… you want to go out with me all those nights too, right?_

 _She looked at him like in a dream. Her eyes were litten with tenderness. An insane happiness came over her._

 _\- Yes, she whispered with love_

 _He took her hand and brought to his lips and slightly kissed the tips of her fingers._

 _\- Then, it's beautiful._

 _\- Why only during a year, ten months and sixteen days? She asked._

 _He took her hand again and this time he kissed the palm. The sensation made her lose her breath briefly; a sudden heat came through her whole body._

 _\- Because in one year ten months and sixteen days, you're going to be 18 years old._

 _\- And when I'm going to be 18 years old? She asked looking at him with fascination kissing her wrist and pressing his lips on her excuted pulse._

 _\- When you're going to be 18 years old, a lot of things are going to happen, he replied, looking at her through his eyelashes_

 _His thumbs was now tracing circles on the palm of her hand. The sensations were making her dizy and she wished she could've she could jump into his arms, she wanted… she had no sexual experience, her knowledge stopped at what she had read in he books, seen in movies, comments she heard at random in converstaions. She could see how it happens precisely, without really knowing why people were so passionate for the questions… until that moment._

 _\- When you're going to be 18 , he continued, you're going to leave your parents house and marry me._

 _She took her hand away._

 _\- Terrence we don't joke on such a serious matter._

 _\- I'm not joking._

 _He wasn't smiling anymore. She looked at him stunned and she laughed, despite herself_

 _\- I find you pretty presumptuous. I thought a man was supposed to ask a woman to marry her, not inform her that he was going to do it._

 _\- Oh, I'm going to ask you! At the second you turn 18 years old, I'm going to ask you to marry me._

 _But he didn't do it. Despite his disappearance a few days after the school dance, despite the fact that he didn't keep any of the promises he made that evening, she has spent her 18th birthday waiting for him. Uable to believe that he was going to pop up in front of her to come and get her or at least call her on the phone! He didn't make any sign of life. She was so disappointment, she had cried her eyes out. She has tried to convince herself that she didn't love Terrence Grandchester the third. The next day, she made the decision to travel around the world, before going to university…_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Tyler finally decided to cooperate. The novel had to move forward but something kept holding it back. He was writing, but he had no joy in what he was doing. It was like they were forcing him to write. He had sent Tyler to Europe to rebuild a world devastated by the war._

 _ **"He was working hard because he wanted to make money to go back to America to marry his beloved. He thought he could do it in two years, but his stay lasted longer than expected. After a thousand and one twists and turns, he was stepping on American soil again. The wealthy business man he has become was now getting dressed with tailor made suites. He had confidence when he was poor, and when he got rich, he calm down a little. He had suffered to get there, so he wasn't going to be a bastard, especially with those who didn't have the same resource as him.**_

 _ **After a long trip on a train from New York, he finally arrived to Chicago. He took a cab and went to the Ardley manor. Once in front of it, he felt invulnerable, filled with assurance after so much suffering, nothing could resist him. All the obstacles were behind him, in a moment, he was going to hug Biance Rose in his arms. He arrived in front of the manor…"**_

 _ **Terry stopped typing. Tyler was impatient and had a questioning look at him by his shoulder. He hit the floor with his boots.**_

 _ **\- What's going on? What are you waiting for?**_

 _ **\- You're not going to like what's next, said Terry**_

 _ **His character froze worried.**_

 _ **\- Don't tell me she's not there**_

 _ **\- Yes, she's there**_

 _ **Terry started writing again.**_

 _ **"That's when he saw her, her beautiful hair were shining under the sun, she was coming down the stairs, her head high and her shoulders straight… like he remembered. The only view of her profile, so pure made him lose all restraint, he started running screaming her name throughout all those carriages in the street. Bianca Rose's blond head turned around. He felt the exact moment she saw her. Her eyes were wide opened, her face became pale, her lips pronounced his name in silence.**_

 _ **Mute with emotion, he stopped in front of her. In such a moment, he wanted to grab her in his arms and taker her lips. After a superhuman strength , he was able to restrain his first move.**_

 _ **\- Bloody hell! Said Tyler, after all this time, you're not even going to let me kiss her?**_

 _ **\- Calmed down, mumbled Terry, without stopping to write, you're not alone in the world**_

 _ **"…conscious of the presence of the gentleman, and two ladies from a certain age who were with her. They had just got out of the manor.**_

 _ **She was more beautiful than ever. She was wearing dress with a discreet elegance, she looked like a real lady. He caught her emerald eyes. The spark which had become a flame the day they met-the day when he had found her wearing her brother's clothes, riding her father's stallion in the prairie near their manor. As much as a savage and luminous as her ride! He had fallen in love with her at that moment. She was also looking at him, noticing the good quality of his clothes, but also that he looked more mature and his traits were tight.**_

 _ **\- I thought you were dead, she said with a voice hoarse by emotions**_

 _ **\- You know this gentleman? Asked the man standing by her side**_

 _ **At the sound of his voice Bianca Rose was startled; for a moment, she seemed stunned to find him by his side. And, during that instant, Tyler thought he read in her eyes a real terror.**_

 _ **\- Yes, she replied slowly, like she was choosing her words carefully, Alfred, this is Tyler Baker, a old friend of the family.**_

 _ **When she turned to Tyler, he saw that she had tears in her eyes.**_

 _ **\- Tyler, let me introduce you to Alfred Wayne, my husband.**_

 _ **He had no trouble describing Tyler's reaction when he learned that Bianca Rose had married another remembered Candy's reaction when she had learned that he had gotten married with another woman…**_

 _ **In a few sentences, he brought Tyler in a loneliness of his hotel room. There his hero was finally able to break down and cry in his armchair.**_

 _ **That's what Candy had done when she had realised that she will never be his wife… He was cursing himself every day for hurting her like that.**_

 _ **Tyler gave him a murdering look.**_

 _ **\- How could you do that to me? You send me to Europe to get rich only to rip my beloved away?**_

 _ **\- That's life buddy!**_

 _ **\- No! You're angry because Candy doesn't want to speak to you and you're making me pay!**_

 _ **\- Candy didn't marry someone else**_

 _ **\- No, you did that craziness! And now you're punishing me! It's not fair! You go conquer your beloved and come back to give me the happy end I deserve!**_

 _ **Yes, he had married another woman, but there were extenuanting circumstances. He didn't have the choice…**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **"Juliet, my light,**_

 _ **It's May 7th, it's your 18th birthday. I spent this day thinking about you. You can't imagine the exquisite pain of some of the memories. For example, your thirteenth birthday. You invited me and we wnt to the big aquarium by the harbour. You remember the big pool surrounded by the spiral ramp? We also admired the shark skeletons suspended on the top of our heads- sharks big enough to swallow us both. Today I cried for the first time since I'm here. Because worst than the whipping, the insults and the humiliations, worst than the filth, the smell and the fear, there was that promise that I couldn't keep. It was a grief so awful that I couldn't hold my tears. I tried to imagine your day, where you could've gone, what you could've done…Did you ask yourself where I was? Did you expect a phone call from me? At this very moment, I would sell my soul for a telephone. I'm wondering if anybody knows where I am. I asked the guard that questions and he almost choked laughing. He hit me and since the joke seemed too good, he explained to me that the government had inform my magazine that I was dead in cholera epidemic. Juliet, I'm alive! You came to see me that evening, adorably beautiful in all the light of your 18 years old. Your eyes were sad. We hugged and I fell asleep in your when I woke up, you were gone.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Romeo"**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"Meeting in the rain"**_

It was Friday morning, it was gray and rainy. Candy was working on her novel, without interruption until mid-afternoon, when she had to stop to eat a sandwich and get ready for a conference in the amphitheatre. It wasn't a mandatory course, in ordinary time, she would've hesitate giving the length of the trip to get there by this bad weather. But today, she couldn't stay home: the guest at the conference was Teresa George herself; popular author of romance novels, feminine romance novels, on the best sellers list since her first novel, three years earlier. For five years, new titles had come to reinforce her reputation. His characters seemed to jump out of the pages and her stories were full of unexpected twists; she had the gift to make you burst out laughing on one page and wipe a tear in another page. She knew how to dose emotions and touch your heart. Today, she was going to talk about her job in front of an amphitheatre full of wannabe writers and fans. Candy wanted to learn a lot of tips, the maximum!

She got dressed with a pretty dress, perfect for the season, with flowers. But since it was raining and it was gray, she put the boots with her dress which was kind of long. She put on a black jacket, since there was a little wind blowing; she took the bus to go to the amphitheatre. Anthony wanted to buy her a car, but she had refused, she rather take public transportation and manage on her own, like a big girl. She also like being around people.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry looked at the clock in his car, that damn rain had made them late, The bad weather transformed the circulation in a real traffic jam. He was with his sister in the car, her name was Dinah.

\- It's going to be difficult to find a parking spot, he said, I'm going to drop you off…

\- No, I don't want to get in by myself. If we have to be late, we're both going to be late…

\- Dinah…

\- They are not going to start without us, you know that right?

She brought down the sun-visor and checked herself in the mirror, fixing her brown curls.

\- After all, I'm the guest of honour, she said

\- That's not what worries me, but I'd like to be able to leave on time…

His sister suddenly turned around looking at him, interrupting the gesture she was about to do with her lipstick.

\- You have a date? She asked interested

Terry didn't even look at her, trying to look indifferent.

\- I knew it! She screamed happy, closing her lipstick to throw it in her bag, you have a date! You finally decided to forget about that girl… what was her name again? Anthony's sister, the one you wrote that collection of letters, the one that was so young…

Terry continued playing indifferent. He was looking for a parking spot and he pretended to be concentrated, looking at the street for a spot on both sides. But his sister wasn't going to let it go that easily.

\- This whole story is insanely romantic… a few years of difference, I can take…but she was just a teenager, a little girl. I know they say that what's forbidden, but by keeping thinking about her, you were getting tiresome, even when you got married! It was a real obsession!

She looked at him with attention and she conclude:

\- It could be a good starting point for a new contemporary novel…

\- No! He said giving her the look.

\- You reacted!?

She burst out laughing, happy.

\- You're still thinking about her, right? Well I hope your new conquest would be able to change your ideas for a little while. Do tell honey! What's her name? Where did you meet her? Here in Chicago? Look! A car is leaving over there!

Terry hit the brakes and drove to the little spot left by a little blue car. While he was parking the car, in the little spot, his eyes were attracted by a familiar silhouette. It was stronger than him, it was like ha had a radar to detect her presence. He literally felt her presence. She was under an umbrella, more beautiful than ever. He finished parking the car and pulled the hand break. He got out of the car quickly to run after her. His sister was following him closely.

\- Hi.

Candy heard the voice behind her. It couldn't be… but of course it was. She turned around and looked at Terrence Grandchester, getting wet under the rain.

\- You look lovely, he said smiling

He was admiring her outfit. He looked at her face, reminding him of the candour of her years old, while underlining the big seduction of her woman body.

\- You're following me again, she said, you can help us both Terrence; give it up.

\- You know very well that I won't do that. And this time around, I wasn't following you.

He looked at his watch and he said:

\- I have to go…

\- You're not introducing me? Said a woman's voice

Candy turned around to look at the woman who had just stop by Terry's side, putting her hand on his arm looking possessive. A very beautiful woman, tall, slim, curly brown hair around her face. She was smiling, but her eyes were distant.

Candy was speechless. Who was this woman? His wife? But wasn't he a widower? Did he lie? It wouldn't be the first time… She felt disappointed and horribly betrayed. That miserable guy was harassing her night and day while he was married…

\- Candy, this is Dinah Grandchester, said Terry, Dinah, let me introduce you to Candy Andrew.

Grandchester! Then she was his wife… with an intensity that surprised her, the green monster of jealousy took over her. Disoriented, she shook Dinah without seeing the look she was giving Terry.

\- My brother told me so much about you, she articulate, with a distinguished voice, but with no warmth.

Her what? Her brother? Dinah was Terry's sister? Yes, of course… he had talked a lot about her in their conversations. She looked up and saw that Terry had his eyes on her. He looked at her with attention, half smiling, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Then he looked at his watch one more time and turned to his sister.

\- We're going to be really late. Candy, I'll see you later.

She shook her head and she wanted to open her mouth to protest. He stopped her by putting his hand on her cheek, the thumb pressed on her lips.

\- Yes, I'll see you later, he repeated with assurance which paralysed her, you're going have dinner with me and we're going to talk. Tonight.

Prisoner by her intense eyes, she couldn't move. A second later, the hypnotic eyes dived to her mouth and she knew he was going to kiss her. He didn't. But she was already shivering when he put his thumb on her lips, his fingers lasted longer on her cheek for a moment, then he walked away. He left walking away from her, but walking backwards, with a smile illuminating his face.

\- You're really…

He shook his head like he was looking in vain for the exact word.

\- Wonderfully, incredibly, fabulously, deliciously…

\- It would be the time to slip in an adjective, said Dinah

\- Sexy, he finished.

He had said that in a whisper, the word got to him without any difficulty.

\- I'll come around 8 pm, he said.

\- No!

She had finally got her voice back… but too late. He had turned around and crossed the street, Dinah running after him by his side. She continued her way calmly

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Candy? Said Dinah while they were entering the university building, after all these years, it's still little Candy Andrew? But she's not that small anymore right?

\- Right.

\- I thought she was back packing indefinitely…

\- She's back as you can see.

\- How lucky for you! So of course you're ready to jump the boat, and grab her at the same time.

\- Those metaphors don't suit you at all, Dinah, he reposted without denying.

\- What about you! You hoping for a happy end Hollywood style! You're a real romantic, you know that?

\- All my novels end well he reply, I should be able to orchestrate my own happy ending, can't I?

\- Let's hope so! Because she doesn't seem to be cooperating… and you know that human being are more difficult to convince than your characters.

\- If you only knew! He mumbled with a plaintiff tone. But for your scoop, Dinah, but let me tell you that my characters are giving me a hard time for a while.

\- You're joking!

\- I'm very serious!

She burst out laughing out loud, once again .

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Juliet, my heart,**_

 ** _I just finished my novel. In fact, it was just the first draft, almost a rough draft, but what can I ask more for a story written with a pencil between the lines of a novel with the title "Destiny and passion"? I wrote a love novel, because I needed to live by proxy a story that ends well. It's been eleven months; I had nothing more to read than the three books I told you about. It seemed to me it would be a good starting point. In the next draft, I promise to change the name of my heroine. For now her name is Candy. Even when I would change your name, you'll remain my model. She was simple and direct, beautiful, strong and proud like you. I keep reading and re-reading my book. Like you said, I "read between the lines": the expression took a new sense for me. To think it's been almost a year!_**

 ** _When I think that I could end my life at the shadow of these walls, that everything could stop for me in his prison… That idea is imposing in my mind every day a little more, I can't imagine scenarios which would lead to my liberation. I can only pray that one day, I don't know when, I don't know how, I could get out of here and see here. I live with the hope of that day._**

 ** _I love you._**

 ** _Your Romeo."_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"The school dance"**_

Candy arrived at the conference in the auditorium, it was full of people and the only places left were a few seats in the front. People didn't like to sit in the firs row, in general, they liked the middle to have a nice view of the stage.

A few moments later, the organizer of the conference took a microphone and introduced the guest of the conference, Teresa George. Applause was heard. Candy clapped her hand happily, then she was stunned looking a the woman who had replaced the presenter on stage. That was Dinah Grandchester! Terry's sister was Teresa George? It was definitely the day for surprises for that damn family! She had already noticed that George was a pen name, like most authors had one. She started looking around and she saw Terry near the side doors leaning on it il a relaxed position, his arms crossed on his chest. He was looking at the public and their eyes met and he suddenly stood up right, his eyebrows lightly frowned like he was surprised to see her in the room. She was hearing Dinah's voice who was introducing her brother, explaining that he was her literary agent, Terry was still looking at her, with a little enigmatic smile.

Terry was surprised to see Candy among the spectators in the auditorium. He was expecting to see her in the evening, when he was going to go get her for their dinner. He was disconcerted for a little moment. She turned around to listen to Dinah's words who had started the conference with her speech. He looked at his watch. The speech he had prepared was going to take approximately 40 minutes, then there was going to be the usual sequence of questions and answers. That's where he intervene, because Dinah didn't like to answer questions. He didn't blame her; people sometime had the weirdest questions!

Dinah talked well, she was calmed, well thought and she knew how to talk about fun facts with humour. He speech was well prepared and she did like the pro that she was. He stopped listening to the text, which he knew by heart, for having written it himself and started looking at Candy. Candy didn't have time to protest a few moments ago, when she learn he was taking her to diner tonight… he was already dreaming about that diner. He wanted to take her in his arms… He was going to take her to a restaurant where there was going to be a band playing music where he could invite her to dance. He was hoping he would be as happy as he was the first time they had dance together. He felt so good, so happy so sure about their future…

 _The school dance was organised in the high school gymnasium, transformed by the dim lights and the traditional balloons and garland made of crepe paper. The decoration was not very romantic but for Terry, all he needed was Candy in his arms to be in seventh heaven. They were both in the euphoria of the moment, but Terry could feel the eyes of the curious others on them. There were whispers, low talking, comments exchanged between the students or among the teachers. He knew why, it was because he was few years older than Candy! The looks were even getting heavy… so heavy that he didn't dare holding her tight against him when they were dancing. He didn't want to be the centre of attention, more than he already was. They are going to gossip on them! He didn't care, but it was Candy's school and he was afraid of the comments and insinuations. Since she had showed up with an adult, they could suppose that they're sleeping together. She still had one more year to go before she finish high school and it would be difficult for her to assume that reputation. He looked at her and he saw that she was looking at him smiling, He smiled back at her… worry darkened her beautiful emerald green eyes._

 _\- Is something wrong? She asked_

 _He shook his head with a little laugh._

 _\- Everything is fine_

 _\- Terry… what's wrong?_

 _\- I really can't hide anything from you…_

 _\- I know you better than anybody else…_

 _Candy's fingers mingled in his hand, on his neck; while dancing, her body touched his and he could feel her firm tight against his, the softness of her breast against his chest. It was paradise! How could he distance himself from her? How could he make her understand?_

 _\- Candy, did you notice that they're looking at us?_

 _She looked around the room and smiled again._

 _\- That's probably because you're the hottest man in the room_

 _\- Exactly! The problem is that I'm a man ,he explained clumsily. There are only "boys" here._

 _He was trying to find the words to express what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath. He would've given a lot to be able to shut up, but he absolutely had to let her know._

 _\- Listen Candy, I'm afraid that if we dance too close together, they're going to think that we're… together._

 _\- But we are together, she said_

 _For a lot of seconds, he looked at her frank and limpide eyes. She was adorably beautiful, pure and innocent at the same time._

 _\- I meant intimate, he whispered_

 _Her cheeks lightly blushed , but she didn't look away._

 _\- I don't care what they think about me._

 _\- But I care a lot about it. Once you get a label, it's almost impossible to get rid of it. I know something about that_

 _She didn't say anything. She was looking at him in the eyes and was waiting for the rest._

 _\- You know that I finished my high school in a public school in London, right?_

 _She nodded with her head._

 _\- Well before that, I was in a private school…_

 _\- I didn't know._

 _They were dancing a melancholic slow dance. Every time he thought about it, he would loosen his arms from his hug… and every time he forgot his good resolutions, his arms would tighten by themselves, hugging her slim and flexible body closer._

 _Once again, he forced himself to distance himself from her, he cleared his throat and continued talking:_

 _\- I was kicked up of so many times that private schools wouldn't accept me anymore._

 _\- Kicked out? She said stunned, you?_

 _\- I was kind of a fighter at that time and I got kicked out. My parents were not happy…_

 _\- Why did you fight?_

 _She knew there must have been a good reason._

 _\- Because of fresher initiation. The "big" were merciless and I kept seeing one kid after another paying for those pretended jokes and pranks. One day, they went a little too far… I lost it._

 _\- What did they do?_

 _He made a face for a brief moment._

 _\- They put something in the meal in the lunch room. All those who ate at the last shift, the younger ones, were sick as dogs. That day, I was late; when I got there, I saw the tough gang from grade twelve, there, laughing out loud, looking at 50 fifteen year old kids throwing up. And I can tell you that some of them were very very sick. I lost it. When I learned who orchestrated the thing, I broke his nose._

 _He raised his shoulder and concluded:_

 _\- I found out that the tradition in big private schools, 50 healthy fifteen year old kids could be intoxicate with food poisoning by 12 graders, but one thug who breaks the nose of a eighteen year old._

 _The band started a new slow right away and Candy put her head on Terry's shoulder. He felt a warmth, How long was he going to be able to resist? If only he could kiss her, squish her long and soft body against his! In fact, it was great for them that they were in a room full of people at that moment, looking at them strangely, preventing them from going too far._

 _After this evening, he would have to wait 686 days, he desired her like crazy and he couldn't do anything. He was submerged by a vague of emotions. He loved her, he wanted to always be with her. Sex was only a small part of what he was feeling… but who was he kidding? Himself? He would've given anything to have the chance to make love to her. The months to come were going to be difficult: if she remained a virgin until her 18th birthday, they would deserve a medal!_

 _Candy's voice interrupted his thoughts._

 _\- Why were you kicked out of the other schools? She asked_

 _\- Because had the reputation of being a bad boy… the second time, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone set the storage room where they kept sports supplies on fire, I was accused since I already had a thug reputation. In grade 11, I was at my fifth school… they agreed to take me with reservation making me understand that I couldn't do a single thing wrong, They kicked me out because I dropped my tray in the morning in the lunch room._

 _\- That's ridiculous!_

 _\- Maybe, but that's what happens when you have a label. They can do that to you…_

 _\- Terrence, I don't think that being with you is going to ruin my reputation, she said bursting out laughing, in fact if you want to know, it's kind of positive for me._

 _Her face was animated, and her eyes were shining. He felt his heart bursting with love. Oh my God! He loved her so much! He's loved her for years without ever admitting it… he couldn't admit it to himself because she was a "kid", his best friend's little sister. During all that time, he was wondering what was wrong with him, why he couldn't keep a girlfriend more than two weeks in a row. He ended up concluding that he wasn't one for a long relationship, that marriage, family wasn't part of his future. But without knowing it, he was simply more faithful than boys his age. His heart belonged to Candy; the other had no power over him. He didn't doubt for a single moment that he was going to love her until the day he dies._

 _He raised his hand, looking at her and he grabbed a drop of swear near her hear._

 _\- It's hot in here, she said_

 _\- Yes…_

 _They pulled away from each other, left the dance floor and they got out of the gymnasium. It was cooler in the hallway; he took her hand and walked with her towards the buffet._

 _\- You want something to drink? A soda? A fruit punch?_

 _\- A fruit punch, thank you. I have to go… how do you say it when you wan to be polite? To powder my nose? There must be a more recent expression… I'll be right back._

 _He let go of her fingers with regrets, and he followed hwer with is eyes while she was walking away the long hallway leading to the rest room. The way she walked, head up, her discreet elegance, made her different from her friends! In her high heals shows, her hips were waving lightly under her dress. The door of the girls' bathroom closed behind her. When he turned around, he almost hit a mature man who had come to stand behind him._

 _\- Candy is a real beauty tonight, he said._

 _It was probably a teacher; he was staring at him with a smile, but his eyes were cold and inquisitive._

 _\- I didn't know she was dating a… student or more a man, he added_

 _He was making him understand that he thought he was too old to be dating his student. Terry smiled at him and gave him his hand._

 _\- I'm Terrence Grandchester, he said politely, an old friend of Candy_

 _\- Arthur Henderson. Where are you studying?_

 _\- I went to Chicago University_

 _\- You went? Said M. Henderson_

 _His cold eyes were looking at this face, like he was looking for additional informations._

 _\- Yes, answered Terry._

 _\- So you have finished school, continued M. Henderson like he was making sure he understood him correctly, Candy is a little young for you, don't you think so?_

 _\- Frankly, I don't see where that's any of your concern, Arthur_

 _He was talking with no animosity, but the eyes of his interlocutor became harder._

 _\- I worry about Candy, he said dryly, I'm a friend of her father._

 _\- Mr. Andrew approves our friendship, said Terry_

 _\- Maybe so, said Henderson, but I doubt he saw the way you were looking at her_

 _Then, he shook his head, outraged._

 _\- Frankly, you're an adult and she's a kid. Don't ruin the end of her childhood, you don't have the right._

 _Terry had to call upon of his cold blood so he would be upset. He was perfectly calm. He didn't reply, took his wallet out to go pay for the drinks. But Arthur Hendeson, followed him, he wasn't done with him._

 _\- Candy should be dating boys her own age, he insisted, she should have fun, dream a little without having to face consequences. She feels flattered by the situation. What young girl wouldn't? You surely don't need to be reminded that you've got a pretty face._

 _Terrence took his change and the two glass of fruit punch and turned to him._

 _\- Are you done?_

 _\- Almost, said M. Henderson, pulling his chin forward, I just need to make sure that you know about the law prohibiting sexual relations with minors, which in this country is assimilated to rape…_

 _He was saying that because he had heard Terry's British accent._

 _\- I don't need a lesson, Arthur._

 _Terry was angry, but he forced himself to talk calmly, without showing in his voice the slightes trace of anger. Truly, he would've made an excellent actor._

 _\- Like you pointed it out to me, I'm an adult, concient of the consequences of my actions. And, I love Candy and I think she loves me too. Now, if you'll excuse me…_

 _Arthur Henderson surprised him and looked at him with real compassion._

 _\- I thought you love her… but she's only 16 years old. She might be feeling something for you, but you're not expecting it to last, I hope?_

 _Terry looked at the end of the hallway and he saw Candy come out of the ladies room and walk towards him. He took Arthur by the shoulders and walked with him on the side saying:_

 _\- Yes, yes, I'm expecting it. Excuse-me._

 _And he walked towards Candy and he saw her face lit up with a wonderful smile when she saw him. Her eyes were shining, her dress was flotting around her and shaping the curves of her body. But he continued hearing Henderson's voice._

 _\- 16 is the age of carefreeness. You're going to be a weight for her Grandchester. Is you really love her, you won't do that to her._

 _Terry walked away fast in front of Candy with her drink._

 _\- Your fruit punch, he said._

 _\- Thank you, she said taking a sip_

 _He took her inside the gymnasium, in a dark corner, they found an empty table and they sat down. He felt Candy's eyes on him, but he didn't dare looking at her. His head was down, he drank his fruit punch._

 _\- You're not bored, are you? It's not fun for you…_

 _\- I'm spending an unforgettable evening…_

 _\- In the ladies room, a girl told me that Mr. Henderson was giving you the third degree… and he was saying that you shouldn't be with me._

 _She leaned towards him and she said:_

 _\- That's why I was saying it wasn't fun for you. We can leave, Terry, it won't bother me if you want to go._

 _\- Are you kidding? I want to dance with you again._

 _She put her hand on his saying:_

 _\- We could go elsewhere to… dance._

 _She mingled with their fingers. Terry looked at her, she wasn't talking about dancing on the dance floor, but in bed! She was offering herself to him…_

 _\- I think it's better if we stay here, he said painfully_

 _\- Are you sure?_

 _He had a little laugh._

 _\- Candy, please! I need you to help me out here… it's hard enough as it is!_

 _What was he saying? Was she going to take his words wrong? Candy continued like there was nothing._

 _\- When I was fixing my make up, I heard a few comments they were making about me and you, she said, you're right, they stuck me a new label._

 _\- What? Already? He said surprised_

 _Then he saw her smile and her green eyes shining with pleasure._

 _\- I'm now a huntress and you're my prey, my big bird. It's a spectacular promotion, compare to the last label_

 _\- Which was?_

 _\- The intellectual, the math brain, she said with a wince, not very flattering and particularly out of character since I intend to do study literature in college. So "huntress with a big bird" I like it._

 _Then she looked at him and she said:_

 _\- You want to dance with me my big bird?_

 _He took her to the dance floor, took her in his arms and he said:_

 _\- Is that all I am for you? A big bird?_

 _She looked at him with tenderness, curled up against him, put her head back to smile at him and she said:_

 _\- Terrence, I fell in love with you before I even knew what that was…_

 _She loved him! She loved him! It was like hearing the rolling thunder in his heart._

 _\- Oh Candy…, he said with love._

 _She had her arms around his neck. She pulled his head towards her, raised herself and gave him her lips, and he kissed her, in front of everybody in the middle of the dance floor. A soft long and tender kiss…_

The applause got Terry out of his intense memories. Dinah was praised by the crowd, The conference was over.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"Bitter sweet memories"**_

Terry was a little disoriented and he was looking for Candy with his eyes. Since it was warm in the amphitheatre, she had taken her jacket off.

Like she felt his eyes on her, she turned towards him. Terry was looking at her with a hungry expression. He was perseverant. She understood he was tenacious; he would never give up on her. She asked herself for the thousandth time why he married another woman! Maybe she should've listened to him, but what did he have to tell her? He had promised to come and ask her to marry him and he came back with a wife! He had broken all of her dreams; she didn't want to listen to him.

She saw Terry going up on the stage; walk across to replace his sister. His hair was shiny with the light from the spotlights. He smiled and it made her smile. Candy melted ever since their first meeting. He replaced his sister facing the public, to announce it was now the questions and answers sequences of the program. He was talking with confidence and at ease, his charisma was deploying all over the place.

Candy, lost in the crowd, was admiring him from afar at ease. She thought he was perfect when she was 12 years old; he had been the perfect date at that infamous school dance when she was 16…

The questions were starting.

\- How do you organize your days to write? Asked a woman in the back of the room.

\- Teresa usually wakes up very early, answered Terry; she goes from her bed to her computer, without forgetting her cup of coffee. She would re-read what she wrote the night before, and then she would work until noon. She eats in front of her screen, would write for another hour, would have a two hour break to walk and run on the beach, bathe, empty her mind. . Then, she will write until dinner time and until late at night.

\- That's pretty intense, said Teresa, but it's my method and it works. When I dive, I feel like emerging. When I write, I only do that and when I'm done, I make a real cut; I go on a trip.

Other hands raised to ask questions. Candy raised her arm and Terry concentrated on her immediately.

\- Yes Candy?

Candy cleared her throat and tried to talk loud enough do that everybody would hear.

\- What do you do when you're blocked and you don't know where the problem is?

He looked at her seriously.

\- Are you writing a novel, Freckles?

He had used that pet name which always sounded so soft when it came out of his mouth and which showed the intimacy between them. She felt proud. She nodded with her head.

\- You haven't told me that.

Despite the fact that the microphone was heard in the whole auditorium, she felt relaxed, intimate. It was like the rest of the world wasn't there; there were only the two of them.

\- You haven't asked, she replied.

She felt all the eyes on her. And like he has just realised they weren't alone, Terry looked up and saw the other spectators.

\- Elle, there's a lot of solutions, he said, you can put your book aside and do something else. Once that project is over, you can go back to your writing and look at the text which was giving you problems with a new perspective.

His eyes went back to Candy's face.

\- You can also find a critical collaborator. Work with someone, value their opinion… Sometime all you need is someone else eyes to get a new perspective and have everything fall into place. What seem like a problem maybe just need some little adjustments.

He finished his answer with a beautiful smile to her. She felt like she was melting again.

\- Next questions?

He spent another twenty minutes answering questions and then he made the thank you speech to the responsible of the conference. It was over. The woman talked with Dinah for a while, describing in details what she saw in her books. The amphitheatre was getting empty and he saw Candy walk towards the exit while talking to another young woman. He recognized Annie something, which he had met on the first day when he went looking for Candy.

The doors were small and the crowd was going out very slowly; the two young women had to stop a few times. They were talking and they burst out laughing. He heard Candy's franc and crystal laugh, which came out of the noisy room and went straight to his heart.

He turned to the organizer, interrupted her and said:

\- I'm sorry for interrupting you but we absolutely have to go. Teresa has another appointment and…

\- Oh yes, of course, said the lady blushing a little. It was fantastic meeting you. Thank you again…

He took Dinah on one arm and his bag with the other and he took her down the stairs and when back up the alley to the front of the amphitheatre reserved for guests so that they won't have to be in the crowd.

People had left, going back to their business. Annie had disappeared and Candy was still in the big hall. It was still raining hard. She was getting ready to get out of the rain with her umbrella.

\- Candy! Wait!

It was Terry's voice and she turned around to see him walking towards her.

\- I'm going to take you back home. You probably don't want to get out in the rain to wait for the tramway…

She looked at him. She thought he was so handsome, every time she looked at him. She was in a good mood after the conference. So she replied:

\- All right!

She saw the flash of surprise in his eyes. He was expecting her to say no! You have to say after the way she had treated him since he got to Chicago, it wasn't surprising.

\- I'm going to go get the car, he said very fast, like he was afraid she would change her mind. Wait for me here Dinah, ok?

And he got out in the falling rain running. She stayed with Dinah who was looking at her.

\- I would have never thought you were Teresa George. I like your books a lot.

\- Thank you, she said, raising her shoulders casually.

It looked like Dinah didn't like her very much.

\- Does Terry also write? It was his dream…

\- You like him a lot, don't you? Asked Terry's sister looking at her attentively

It was Candy's turn to raise her shoulders. She looked away and pretended to look for Terry's car.

\- I… yes, well he was my best friend for years. That always leaves a certain link

\- Then why are you making him sweat?

Candy was a little taken aback. Of course Terry has confided in his sister! Candy turned around and looked at her, while she was looking for an answer, Terry's car stopped in front of the sidewalk in front of her, Saved by the bell! So she said:

\- Let's, come under my umbrella.

They went together to the car under the umbrella. Dinah went to sit in the back and Candy had to sit in the front, next to Terry. She shook her umbrella before she folded it and closed the door. Terry, who had gotten out without an umbrella to go get the car, was soaking wet. His hair was stuck by the rain and drops of rain were rolling on his pretty face.

\- I'm going to drop off Dinah at the hotel, he announced, and I would like to change before we go out for dinner. You haven't forgotten that we're going out, I hope?

\- I'm not dressed to go out, started Candy; I think it would be better…

\- I'm not going to dress up, I'm just going to put on some dry clothes, he interrupted, I'm soaking wet and I walked on puddle of water and my sock is wet.

He had a little laugh and he added;

\- I knew I had a good reason not to put some on!

Candy couldn't help laughing with him.

\- And all that time I thought you wanted to reduce your laundry!

Dinah was looking at them. Their intimacy was palpable! They were riding in town.

Candy was comfortable on the leather seats and looked at the rain by the window and she let old memories taking her to the last time she had found herself with him in a car…

It was 5 am in the morning. Terrence and Candice were parked near the beach. They were not saying anything in the calmness before dawn. After going to three different parties, this silence was very relaxing.

 _After the last party, they were sitting in the car, hand in hand. They had talked and he had told her that he wanted to be a writer; he wanted to try everything, novels, short stories, scripts, but still with an element of humour and always with a happy ending. He had also told her lots of stories on his teenage years. Then they had remained silent, holding hands. They looked at each other and Terry leaned to touch her lips; the contact made him groan and he suddenly pulled back._

 _\- Candy, I think it's better if we go back home, he said with with a hoarse voice_

 _She felt her heart panic. But there was also the excitement of playing with fire. It was rather exciting to know that we were capable of bringing that kind of desire._

 _\- Pleas Terry, not right away…why don't we go on the beach for a walk?_

 _She didn't wait for the answer; she threw her shoes, rolled down her stocking and took them off. When they got out of the car, they felt the cool breeze of dawn. The sky was getting lighter and the sun was about to rise. The picture, the beach, the ocean, the sunrise was very pretty to watch. She had a big sigh. Terry had stayed near the car, indecisive. Running towards him she took his hand in his and pulled him with her on the soft sand._

 _\- Wait, I'm going to take my shoes off, he said leaning to do so._

 _He left them near the car and took her hand to walk by the water. Since she was shivering in the light dress, he took his blazer off and put it on her shoulders, holding her against him to make her warmer. From time to time a wave our come and touch their feet: they were laughing and running to avoid it. Candy felt like she was in paradise._

 _"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up!" he had said to himself._

 _She was so happy that she couldn't help saying out loud:_

 _\- I wish this night would never end, she said in a breath_

 _He stopped walking; forcing her to turn around and he pulled her to him._

 _\- Me too, I wish…_

 _He kissed her and she felt that he was making an effort to control his passion. She had in her arms an explosion barely contained. She pressed herself against the muscles of his chest, daring all of a sudden, opened her mouth under his and tasted his lips, with the tip of her tongue. The painful groan was heard again, she felt his arms tighter around her, her lips opened to let him pass. His mouth had a wonderful taste, He kissed her back and she felt she was losing her head little by little. Every kiss was longer, deeper and more fierily than the previous one. His hands were all over her and his blazer was now on the sand without them knowing how. One of her leg was pressed against his. She would've been incapable of explaining how that had happened. They were fighting to get closer to each other, to become one body. She felt his hands on her hair, taking the bobby pins off, letting her hair fall like a curtain and he put his face in them. Then he found the zipper of her dress and the sensation of his finger on her naked skin made him moan._

 _He pushed her way out of breath, Like attracted by a magnet, she came back to stick to him. On his big chest, his heart was beating hard._

 _\- Oh my God, Candy…_

 _She took his head in her hands, pulled his mouth to hers, and kissed him again. He resisted for a moment, and then he kissed her back. Candy was glad, he had let go, he was losing control. She loved him, he was the love of her life, if they went too far, he was going to marry her anyway, he had promised. She will love no other man like she loved him; she abandoned herself in his arms. He seemed to be hesitating again. He stopped. She kissed his chin, his neck, and pressed her leg against his thigh and she felt the moment he kissed her. He took her lips with fury and wiping the previous kissed, he made her lye on the sand, She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, savouring , like a victory, the weight of his body on hers. She wasn't thinking straight anymore otherwise, she would've stopped… Terry's hands were touching her again in a new way, she was dizzy. His hand was coming up her thigh, lifting her skirt…_

 _That's when Anthony appeared and her magic night became a nightmare._

 _Her brother was crazed with rage, pulled her almost lover off of her._

 _\- You swore to me! He yelled, you gave me your gentleman's word, you bastard!_

 _The day had risen and the light was filling the sky. The first rays of sunshine of dawn were coming out of the horizon. She saw Terry's face, panicking…_

 _\- Nothing happened, said Terry, Anthony…_

 _Anthony jumped on him and punched him. Terry let him do it, he fell on the sand. He wanted to get up again, but Anthony kicked him and he fell on the sand again. Candy was looking at the scene stunned. Terry managed to stand up and punched Anthony and the two friends started fighting for a while. Candy was yelling at them to stop, but the two men didn't seem to hear her._

 _\- Anthony, Terry! Stop it! She sobbed jumping on her brother's back to try to stop the fight._

 _Terry stopped hitting Anthony when he saw Candy on her brother's back. She came down of her back and ran to Terry._

 _\- Oh Terry, I'm sorry, she cried_

 _He looked at her with love._

 _\- Don't apologize; it's my fault, are you all right? I didn't hurt you? Please forgive me…I don't know what came over me…_

 _Her brother came to get her by the arm to bring her back by force._

 _\- You stay away from him! He ordered, or I'm going to slap you to make you think!_

 _He lifted his hand to slap her, like he used to when they were younger. She looked at him stunned doing instinctively the gesture to protect herself, when Terry jumped on Anthony and punched up. Anthony found himself on the sand._

 _\- Hit her, said Terry and I'm going to rip your head off! Do you hear me?_

 _\- All right! Said Anthony, all right!_

 _Terry went to sit by his side on the sand. Anthony looked at Candy._

 _\- You go and wait for me in the car, Candy, he said_

 _\- No, I want to go back with Terry, Anthony_

 _Anthony looked at her with anger._

 _\- Terry is not welcome at our house anymore._

 _He turned to his best friend and dropped:_

 _\- I'm going to send you your stuff to your place._

 _\- All right, said Terry._

 _Candy was stunned. He was just going to give in? He wasn't going to react?_

 _\- You were supposed to help me out, said Anthony with an accusing tone_

 _Candy got stiff. What was that all about?_

 _\- You were supposed to help me out; you were taking Candy to the school dance so that I could go out with Anabeth. That was it. You swore to me that you were not going to touch her you pathetic loser!_

 _So Terrence invited her just to give her brother a hand? She felt like puking all of a sudden. He had behaved like he was in love since the start and he practically proposed to her. He had promised to come in 686 days, 685, now to ask her to marry him. She knew he loved her. She was sure!_

 _\- Terry, she started with a sad tone._

 _\- Candy, go in my car! Said Anthony._

 _\- Go Freckles, said Terry with a soft voice. I'm going to call you later._

 _She walked, bare-foot to her brother's car. She didn't know what to think, she waited around 20 minutes for Anthony to come. The trip to their house happened in a heavy silence. Once home, she got out of the car and went to her room and got ready to sleep, but she couldn't sleep. For hours and hours, she waited for Terrence's phone call._

 _But he never called. He never came to take her to the movies either, or for all of the other dates they had decided before the school dance._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Letters to Juliette**_

 _ **Chapter 10  
"The ice is breaking…"**_

Terry arrived in front of his hotel and en employee ran to take his car to the parking. Candy was still looking out the window. Between the night of the school dance and the afternoon of the previous week, when he came to see her, she had only seen him once, on Anthony's wedding, four years ago. What a painful experience that was…

The car door on her side opened and she saw Terry giving her his hand to help her get out. She took his hand and got out of the car. Dinah also got out. She approached Candy.

\- I was pleased to finally make your acquaintance Candy, I hope to see you again soon. Why don't you spend the summer with us?

\- What an excellent idea! Said Terry, why didn't I think about that?

He had said that with a mocking tone. Candy ignored him and she turned to Dinah.

\- Thank you Dinah, I was happy to have met you too. I really like your books a lot.

\- I have to go. My dear Diego is waiting for me, she said whispering

She looked at her brother.

\- See you later bro!

And she left leaving them both alone. They entered the hotel hall way.

\- Well, I would like to change, if it doesn't bother you.

He walked to the elevators and she surprised him y following him. He thought she was going to wait for him at the bar.

Candy was wondering why she was following him? She could've wait for him at the bar, couldn't she? He was going to come back giving that he wanted to have dinner with her. So why was she following him? She didn't want to admit it to herself, she wanted to be with him. Espescially after such intenses memories… about those memories… she had been ready to do it that day, because she was convinced that he was the love of her life and that he was going to marry her… those memories had come back with the feeling and the excitement of the moment… She was playing with fireeeeeeeee by going with Terry to his suite.

\- I've never been in this hotel anymore, its very pretty.

She looked at the elegant hallway, very bright despite the sad weather, decorated with pink and green discreet and with fresk of exotic leaves.

In the meantime, Terry had pressed the elevator button and they were waiting. Candy had the impression that the conversation sounded so fake, since they had more important things to discuss. She was looking nowhere, apparently lost in her thoughts. He was contemplating her.

She really felt confident, to the point of waiting for him in his suite while he was changing? She didn't seem very relaxed: she actually seemed distracted.

\- What are you thinking about? He asked

Her eyes came back from very far to look at his face.

\- I was telling myself that it's too bad you're not writing anymore.

He looked at her smiling. Charmed.

\- Oh, I'm still writing, from time to time.

\- But you didn't make it your job.

A little ring was heard and the doors opened. He stopped them from closing , making her a sign to go first, then he followed her and press the button for the last floor. Of course, he was in the penthouse suite, the luxury apartment on the top of big American hotels.

\- I'm a Grandchester, he continued, my job is cash in on the interests of my family fortune.

\- I thought you wanted to write novels, movie script, she said with a reproaching tone. What have you done with your plans?

\- I started to write a script, he said

\- But you didn't finish it?

\- I was distracted by other occupations. But I'm still thinking about it, you know, like I'm still thinking about you.

\- You know how to play with words, there's a nice transition and one point for machismo!

She looked at him sulking.

\- For some reason, I'm having trouble believing you, she continued

\- You don't have to believe me, he replied, but it's the truth.

He was leaning on the wall of the elevator, his arms crossed and his hands in his pants pocket. His hair still wet and messy. He smiled at her as she was looking at him intensely.

Candy felt like the elevator was getting smaller. She looked at the numbers rise, 8 more floors until the last floor. The Penthouse suite. An apartment, where they were going to be alone. Why did she come withhim? What did she have in mind?

\- What do you want from me Terry? She asked all of a sudden.

He answered right away.

\- I want to marry you.

The elevator stopped on the last floor and the doors opened. Candy was in shock. Terry held the doors with one hand and made her sign to go ahead.

\- After you, he said.

Like there was nothing to it. Like he hadn't just told her what he wante… to marry her. Again? The first shock passed, she started to laughing while walking in the hall way taking her to a polish door. He wanted to marry her? Again? What a joke?

Her reaction didn't seem to trouble him. He passed in front of her apologizing and using the magnetic card to open the door and invite her to come in. The suite was big. The living room had a glass wall showing the city of Chicago. The view was wonderful. She approached it to admire it and she passed in front of two door leading to the bedroom and she had a look and she also saw a big bed, as big as her own living room… She continued her way.

Terry took off his wet blazer to put it on the back of a chair. She saw that the rain had gont through and wet his shirt; the tissue was now transparent, glued to his muscles on his shoulders. He took off the his tie smiling at her, took off his shoes and turned towards the table and started to unbutton his shirt.

\- I'm coming. There drinks in the bar. You can help yourself, if you want.

There was also a flat screen giant television set, next to the bar. Terry was taking his clothes off in the room next door. That thought troubled her profoundly. Her thought took her so far, way too far. What did she come to do in Terry's room again? He was probably going to imagine… but of course not. He wanted to marry her… but she wasn't 16 anymore. She was now a woman… no but… She looked a the drinks on the bar and she couldn't decide herself. Her brain was working in slow motion. She ended up pouring herself a big glass of tonic water.

There were book on a shelve and she recognized two of Terese Georges' latest books and she found a third novel still unfinished which was probably going to be her next published book. "Love in a cage" she read on the cover/ On the little talbe, there were other books here and there, novels,essays. There were also papter like "The Chicago Tribune", wrinkled, magazines on writers like "Premiere" and "Writer's digest"…

\- Candy? Can you get me a can of Coke from the fridge please? He yelled from the bedroom.

She went to open the fridge and got a can of Coca Cola. She turned around and Terry appeared at the door of the bedroom. She tried to keep a clear mind, but it was Terrence Grandcheste, the love of her life and the effect he had on her in the present, on her woman's body, was frightening! Was Terry conscious about it? She had to call upon all the strenghth of the world to look away. Yet, it wasn't the first time she'd seen him shirtless… but it was the first time in her women body. She had never seen him more attractive. When he put on his t-shirt, his muscles were swollen in an instant to disappeared under the tissue.

\- What do you really want Terry, she heard herself ask him.

The voice that was coming out of her mouth, she had trouble recognizing it. He approached her and mechanically like to keep him away, she handed him he can of coke. Their fingers touched when he took it.

\- I told you I want to marry you. I wanted to marry you 7 years ago and that hasn't changed.

In an instant, she saw red. She was glad to get angry. It was a relief, at least she was going to forget that her body was reacting to his presence.

\- Yeah right! She said angry. Now you want to marry me? Again?

\- Candy…

\- You wanted to marry me 7 years ago. I waited 685 days, the day of my 18th birthday for you to show up and propose. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? Everytime I heard a car, I would run to the door or the window to see… every time the phone rang, my heart would explode, I was thinking that it was you calling to reassure me… You never came, you never called! You kept none of the dates we've made together. After what had happened, I was kind of expecting it a little… even if you promised to call me and you never did… but I was hoping that you'd come on my 18th birthday. I was legal, Anthony and my family couldn't do anything anymore…

She stopped. Terry was listening to her, heartbroken… 685 days, she remembered the number of days, she waited 685 day and he wasn't able to fulfill is promise!

\- I said to myself, that you were just having fun with your best friend's little sister, that you weren't serious…

That wasn't the reason, of course, he was rotting in that damn prison in central America! Should he tell her? Was she going to listen to him? Candy continued talking…

\- At Anthony's wedding, 4 years ago, you came with… your wife! I don't think I've ever been hurt that way before. I was seeing you again I was so happy, I was ready to hear it all, that you were abducted by aliens, that's why you didn't come and proposed to me… but no… it's because you had another woman in your life!

Her eyes were throwing lightning.

\- Now you really want to marry me? What was is before? A joke? You want to marry me? Again? What a preposterous idea!

\- You really think marrying me is preposterous? He riposted

\- Absolutely!

He made a step towards her, putting the coke on the coffee table on his way.

\- Why?

He took another step. He wasn't smiling and his eyes looked like sapphires. She crossed her arms on her chest, determined not to give an inch of her territory.

\- What do you think?

\- Yet 7 years ago, you seemed to find that it would be a good idea.

He took a third step. The light of his eyes was becoming hard to sustain. He was now so close to her, that she could touch him. He was way too close to her! She has to walked away from him! She gave up and she turned around and walked away from him.

\- At the time, I took you seriously, because I was too young to understand she said once in security on the other side of the room. Now I have another point of view.

\- I know I disappointed you, he said

The word was weak, she burst out laughing.

\- It's a way of saying things. For God sake's Terry, you left without even saying goodbye to me! She replied hurt, I think it was a mistake for me to come here…

She walked towards the door after she took her purse. She was not going to leave like that! He caught up with her grabbing her arm.

\- Candy, please…

She took her arm off of his hand and looked at him hurt and furious at the same time. The accusation she threw at him was echoing in his thoughts in a surprising way.

\- I loved you, but it was only a game for you!

\- No!

Loosing his foot, he put his hand in his hair, looking for the exact words.

\- It's wasn't…

\- The truth, is that you took me to the school dance only to do a favour to Anthony, he interrupted angrily, and then, you lost your mind and you went a little too far.

She grabbed the door handle and opened it wide.

\- Not this time Terrence!

He closed the door before she could get out, and braced himself in front of her, immobilising her against the wall, his hands on each side of his head.

\- No, he said clearly, I won't let you run away. You owe me a chance to explain myself.

\- He was so close to her that she could feel his heat, and the scent of his skin, a mixture of aftershave lotion and shampoo and that particular aroma, so familiar which only belonged to him.

\- Oh please…, she whispered, her eyes lost in his.

To have Terry so close was a real torture. She should've got out when she had the chance, but did she really want to leave that place? A part of her wanted to stay and consume that passion which was cooking up between for so long… She wanted to say: "I give up. Take me where you want, do whatever you want with me". All she had to do is to say it out loud, because she had seen the desire in Terry's eyes…

After that, it the inevitable repeat of the scene she lived in dreams. He leaned a little bit and he kissed her like she was expecting it. On the other hand, she didn't expect the explosion that shook her at the moment his lips touched hers. It was like she was liquefied, like she couldn't control her muscles. Her arms went to tie themselves around his neck by themselves; she pressed herself against him and she felt him groan like the last time. Nothing has changed. Just one kiss from this man was enough to wipe away 7 years of her life, resituating old sensations in their whole intensity. Her fingers crisped in his hair she made a desperate effort to push him away… and she hugged him tighter against him.

He kissed her with all his soul, caressing her skin, grabbing her hips. When he looked up, she was stunned to see the light in his eyes.

\- Anything you want, he said

It wasn't a questions, but she nodded with her head, unable to say a word.

\- I wanted to make love to you, that morning after the school dance…

He dived in her neck, and he kissed her throat; his hands went back up caressing her breast. She closed her eyes, waiting. No, she had to get out of there.

\- I desired you, he said in a breath, I desired you so much! But you were only 16 years old… and I… didn't care about your age! I loved you like crazy and I didn't know what I was doing. If Anthony hadn't found us, if he hadn't stopped me, I would've made love to you that day on the beach. You were only a teenager, I didn't even have protection and I still would've gone all the way. Candy, when I understood that, it really scared me…

He shook his head like his own behaviour still horrified him.

\- So I completely lost it. Anthony was hitting me and I didn't react at first because I knew I deserved it. And everything he said after that… I didn't deny anything because I was unable to articulate a word. I couldn't even think! Listen, I didn't take you to the school dance to do your brother a favour, like you said. When I saw you in that dress, I understood what you represented for me. Anthony had also understood and he tried to stop me from going to protect you. I didn't want to hear it and I swore to him that I'll take care of you, But instead of that, I almost…  
She put her finger on his lips to shut him up.

\- You were not alone on that beach that morning, Terry, she whispered, I was there too. And I desired you as much as you desired me.

\- Freckles, you were so young…

\- So what? I knew what I wanted.

\- How could you have known? He said tortured, you were only 16

\- But I'm not 16 anymore , she said

And she kissed him. A burning kiss which promised the accomplishment of all they had started years ago. He took her jacket off and his hands were on her naked arms and he heard her inspired all of a sudden. He wanted to exploit her whole body. He caressed her warm and soft skin Blinded, he just drowned in the warmth of her kissed. Even after all these years, she was making him lose his mind and was possessed with pleasure.

Candy was telling herself she had to stop what was going to happen, but she didn't want to. She wanted to take her clothes off and press her naked body against Terry's… and she was against the door of the suite… she was going to make love to Terry, for the first time, against the door of the Penthouse suite…

In Terry's mind a voice was heard.

 _\- You have to respect her…_

 _Tyler!_

 _\- Shut up Tyler…_

 _\- You didn't give me my night of love making… because you didn't get yours… So you don't want to respect Candy anymore?_

 _\- I love her…_

 _\- Maybe so, but for the moment, you're thinking with your dick… You want to ruin everything?_

 _\- No…_

 _\- What's going to happen if she doesn't agree to marry you? You're going to continue to follow her everywhere like a little dog?_

 _\- I trust my power of seduction…_

 _\- And you really want to do it with her for the first tie against the door of your suite? That's kind of vulgar Master the author of my romantic story…_

 _\- In fact, it's very romantic, I'll take her to the bedroom later_

 _\- What if she's still a virgin?_

 _\- You think she's still a virgin?_

 _\- Did you ask her?_

 _\- Our conversations were mostly about my invitations for dinner and she was refusing them…_

 _\- Terry stop. Put the good karma on your side… you need all the chances on your side… don't make love to Candy._

Then he felt her fingers coming between them and looking for his belt to unbuckle, she unbutton it and looking for the zipper. He knew if she touched them there, he wouldn't be able to stop. He stopped.

\- Candy, he said with a sorry voice

He took her hands off and walked away.

\- Terry? She said surprised in a breath

\- We can't do this like that, Candy…

\- Like what? I want it , you want it too…

\- I want to marry you…

\- So what?

\- I also want to respect you…

\- Oh for the love of God ! Said Candy opening her eyes big

\- Call me old fashioned

\- You think I'm still a virgin?

\- You're not anymore? He asked with a strangled voice.

\- After I waited for you all day on my birthday, I finally agreed to go out with the captain of the football team, James Cartwright and I gave myself to him!

She told him that because she was upset, He had just rejected her and she wanted to hurt him and judging by the expression of surprise and hurt on Terry's face, she succeeded.

\- I suppose you don't want to marry me anymore, she said picking up her purse. I'm going to leave you now. I'm going to go eat at my apartment.

She opened the door and she left . This time he let her go and he didn't try to stop her. He was completely stunned. He had kept the image of her so pure and innocent.

 _\- Sorry buddy, said Tyler with a mocking tone_

 _\- You don't need to look so pleased…_

 _\- You married Bianca Rose to another man! Candy almost married someone, didn't she? She's human, isn't she? And you too…you were married._

 _\- For me there were extenuating circumstances…_

 _\- Oh, that I'm sure of, circumstances that allowed you to marry a beautiful woman…_

 _\- She wasn't Candy…_

 _\- Of course she wasn't Candy! She was waiting for you at her house on her birthday!_

Terry didn't reply. Those "extenuating circumstances"… He would've given everything he had to not have lived them, but life had decided to play a dirty trick on him…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy on her way back, was thinking about what almost happened again with Terry and he has stopped it! Why did he do that? Because he wanted to respect her?! She wasn't a teenager anymore… Terry was a funny man, smart and with whom she used to have a special connection…but he had broken her heart, and nothing proved that he wasn't going to do it again. No, she couldn't start to love him again.

 _"_ _How could you start to love him again, when you never stopped?" Said a little voice in her head_

False. She had stopped: she remembered the exact moment…  
 _  
"No, said the voice again, there was a moment when you wanted to stop but that doesn't mean you managed to do it. You don't turn off feelings like a switch. You still love him."_

"No!" She thought with desperation.

She didn't love him, she was going to prove it. She arrived at her apartment. Her roommate wasn't back yet. She continued talking got the little voice in her bedroom.

 _"_ _You see? I don't love him. If I loved him, I would've stayed with him for dinner and I wouldn't have abandoned hi m in his suite._

"Very well, answered the little voice in her head, now tell me why you're crying."

 _"_ _He rejected me."_

"No, in fact he respected you, like the woman he wants to marry before he puts her in his bed. He wants to honour you . He's a real gentleman, What more do you want?"

 _"I wanted him to marry when he promised me …"_

 _"That's why you hurt him and by telling him that you were no longer a virgin?"_

Candy was crying on her bed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **My Juliet,**_

 _ **They found my book and they took it from me and now they're using the page as toilet paper. The chief guard had a lot of fun seeing my face expression and the tears coming to my eyes. This time, they finally found a way to really hurt me. That's when for the first time you appeared to me when I wasn;t alone. The others didn't see you, and they didn't understand that it was your strength that was preventing me from crumbling.**_

 _ **\- Don't cry you ordered me, with your beautiful eyes throwing lightings. Keep your chin up! You practically know this book by heart anyway. The paper on which it's written is not important. It's in your head, you could write it again.**_  
 _ **You were talking with such determination, and absolute conviction! The tenderness and admiration freed me. I saw that you were right, they had taken nothing from me. My sorrow undid itself all of a sudden and you rewarded me with a big luminous smile. The chief guard was sulking he didn't understand and he sent me back to my cell.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Romeo**_.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 11  
"The extenuating circumstances"**_

Terry was on his bed thinking about Candy, Was he ever able to think about anything else ever he has seen her again? He was writing his novel… he would talk to Tyler, who came to interrupt his thryst with Candy. How could he have let her go? He wanted to respect her. He didn't want a one night fling, he wanted a lifelong affair …

 _"_ _If only life was as simple as romance novels!" He said to himself at that moment._

If only he could change everything like in his novel. He would've gone back and rewrote a few chapters…or he would've simply rewrote everything! He had made so many mistakes, that he didn't know where to start. She was his best friend, he had told her things he had never told anybody. And he had listened to her advice, despite the fact that she was younger than him.  
 _  
When he took her for a ride in his red sport car, the day they met, she was only 12 years old. She couldn't stop talking, like all the young girls her age. But instead of being annoyed, he really liked to hear her talk._

- _So you're British?_

 _\- In fact, I'm half British, my mother is American, he answered_

 _\- Really? Do you live with her?_

 _He remained silent for a moment. The silence was so heavy that Candy turned around to ask._

 _\- Terrence? Are you all right? She asked worried._

 _\- My mother is an actress, he finally said, she and my father are not together anymore_

 _\- Actress in movies?_

 _Terry nodded with his head. Candy looked at him with fascinated eyes. He felt a little funny to see her so impressed. It wasn't his attention at all. And why the heck was he talking about his life to a 12 year old kid?_  
 _\- Do I know her? What's her name? She continued with enthousiasm._

 _\- Maybe… it's Eleonor Baker…_

 _Candy opened her big emerald eyes wide._

 _\- You're the son of an English duke and the actress Eleonor Baker?_

 _\- Yes._

 _\- You don't look too happy about it…_

 _\- She's not happy about it either…_

 _\- What do you mean?_

 _\- Since I was coming her for school, I went to see her and…_

 _\- And…?_

 _\- Let's just say that she wasn't pleased that I reminded her she had a son old enough for university_

 _\- Oh…she didn't greet you well?_

 _\- That's the least I could say…_

 _\- Maybe you took her by surprise…_

 _\- Her carreer is more important than me…_

 _\- Why are you saying that? She probably worked hard to be where she is. She even has an Oscar… You shouldn't be judging her too severely…_

 _This kid was only 12? Really? She was kind of mature for her age._

 _\- What should I do, according to you?_

 _\- Did your father remarried?_

 _\- Yes…_

 _\- Do you get along with your step mother?_

 _\- Not really…_

 _\- That's why you went looking for your mother…You should give her another chance… she's your mother Terry…_

 _He had said that in his mind a lot of times, but hearing it his best friend's little sister, it was like all he was waiting for…_

 _\- You know you're very mature for your age?_

 _\- I know, I love discussing with my teacher, she said smiling._

 _Why did he listened to her? He didn't know. They say some people are made to get along and some not… He contacted his mother and he now had a relationship with her in deep secret/. Candy was the only one to know about it and he knew she would never betray him._

He came back to reality. The episode with Candy was not going to discourage him, he was going to continue pursuing her and try to convince her. He didn't go through hell to abandon now… Candy would've been his wife is only those famous "extenuating circumstance" hadn't happened…

 _ **Juliette my love,**_

 _ **Another day has passed in this horrible prison. I'm looking at the bars and I can see dawn rising, the sky was getting clearer and clearer as the day was starting. It was really a nice show, which reminded me that morning on the beach, the morning after our dream evening when everything went to hell…**_

 _ **Today, a guard gave me a Gideon Bible in English. It's an organisation that distribute Bible for free in the whole world, I don't know where he got a copy in English, but he said it could cheer me up. The Bible… The most read book in the world. Since I had nothing better to do here, I said to myself, I could read a few stories so time would pass. But as soon as I started, I couldn't stop reading. I heard of people studying the Bible coming out of it converted… I didn't understand where the peace that invade me came from. Since I was so concentrated in my reading, I didn't see you coming. I lifted my head and I caught your eyes, You smiled at me.**_

 _ **\- I see, you found something more interesting than me, you said mischievously**_

 _ **\- It's the bible, an relied**_

 _ **\- It's like you've never read it before. You didn't have religion course at your private schools? You asked with a little smile**_

 _ **\- I did, but it was more like a psychology course than religion, we didn't read the Bible… It's fascinating**_

 _ **\- I'm happy to see you dig for hope in something concrete you said**_

 _ **With that you were saying that I was counting on you while you were not really there, only in my imagination.**_

 _ **\- You're concrete for me Juliette**_

 _ **\- I'm not jealous of our maker, Terry. If you need him to get out of this dump… pray the Lord and you'll see that things are going to start going well for you…**_

 _ **I smiled and I continued reading. Then you asked me:**_

 _ **\- Romeo? Can you read out loud? I like hearing the sound of our voice…**_

 _ **\- With pleasure my Juliet…**_

 _ **I started reading out loud, the guards didn't do anything. Maybe because I was reading the Bible, the world of God. I'm sure the Lord made it so that the guards would leave me alone. You had your head on my shoulder and that's how I fell asleep. It was wonderful.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Romeo.**_

 _After that, curiously for Terry, the days didn't seem so horrible. All the injustice he was getting didn't bother him anymore. Everything he went through during the day, he was taking it and reading the bible as soon as he was in his cell was a relief. The guard were less tough with him too…  
It was another horrible day in his horrible prison. He continued talking to his Juliette in his head to stay alive and read the Bible. They were his source of life._

 _There was a group of foreigner that came to visit the prison. He was wondering whether the prison were a interest to them of they were just routinely doing the visit. A prison was a place where there were criminals, killers, drug traffickers. Thieves. He was none of those, he had just written an article for his magazine and refused to reveal the location where the rebels were hiding, Even if he wanted to, he would've been incapable do tell them, since he was blindfolded… he was wondering what he looked like, he was filthy, dirty. The guards didn't even washed them for the visit, He knew the prisoners who were married had conjugal visits with their wives… he was just an insignificant foreigner, people thought was dead, so did his family, and his country._

 _They were in the court with other prisoners. They didn't have the right to talk, unless they were given the authorization. Terry looked at the group in questions and he saw that it was a group of foreign women, not locals, but Europeans, Americans, Africans and Asians. There was a guide explaining how the prison worked. The guides had a way of telling that seemed really too good to be true. They exaggerated the living conditions in this horrible prison The prisoners didn't have the right to talk to visitors. Terry was in fact surprised they let him out of his cell, usually, he would stay in his cell like they were hiding him or something, he was never allowed out during the visits. This time around, he was seeing people from the outside world for the first time. He wanted to scream like an hysteric to these ladies, but they were going to think he's nuts. He shouldn't ruin what could be his first chance with the exterior world._

 _He looked at all these foreign women. They were probably diplomats' wives or business men's or something like that. Sty were all in their forties and fifties or older except for one, who was younger, younger than the rest. She had beautiful blond hair with big blue eyes. He couldn't help comparing her to his dear Candy, is freckles, his Juliet. His eye caught the young woman's with blue eyes. She looked at him stunned like she was surprised to see him there… he had the impression it was Candy looking at him and he smiled…the big blue eyes, it was the big gree eyes of Candy he was seeing and he had a big smile… Candy had come to him, he felt good it was just an illusion. Was she going to run to him? Of course not, the young woman didn't know him from Adam… but in his head, he could imagine it was Candy, and he smiled at her. He was happy to see his Juliet, his Candy… the source of his life. He would do anything to get out of this hell, even sell his soul to the devil._

 _ **"Come back to me Terry, I'm waiting for you!" Said Candy.**_

 _He was hurting, because he felt like he was tiny like an ant in a world where evertythng seemed so big. But the eyes of his Juliet gave him courage. He was hallucinating, he would probably need to be shrink,but for the world, this imaginary world was the only thing keeping him alive. He continued smiling when he saw an incredible thing happen. He saw Candy approaching him smiling. He was probably hallucinating, but it was too good for him to let his mind convince himself that it wasn't real! Candy was now near him and he opened his arms… And he felt Candy's body against his. She smelled good... he hugged her against him and he wouldn't let go of her…_  
 _\- Oh my love! This is where you've been hiding? Said Candy, I would have never guessed…_

 _Terry's head was spinning. He might as well continued hallucinating, that's all he had in this morbid prison._

 _\- I knew you'd come for me, he said._

 _\- What are you doing here?_

 _The guards were busy doing other things and they hadsn't realised yet, that he was talking all alone? They were probably going to make fun of him soon… he got out of his torpor, he had a young woman with blue eyes in his arms… and she was asking him something…_

 _\- Who are you? What are you doing here?_

 _Quick, he had to talk, before the guards come to interrupt them. What was his name again? His mind was confused between reality and the imaginary… his name… what was it again?_

 _ **"You don't remember? Said Candy's voice, that very long and pompous name?"**_

 _\- My name is Terrence Graham Grandchester the third… I was imprisoned for something I didn't do, I'm a reporter for a London Magazine… Can you contact my family? I'm a British citi…_

 _But he was interrupted by one of the guards who was walking towards him._

 _\- He has no right to talk to visitors! Bring him back to his cell! What is he doing outside?_

 _The guard has spoken in Spanish. Other guards approached them and all of a sudden the young woman spoke in perfect Spanish._

 _\- He's my fiancé, I've been looking for him for months! What is he doing here?_

 _\- You know this man? He shouldn't have been outside during the visit…_

 _\- And why not? He's dirty, mistreated, is that how you treat your foreign prisoners?_

 _\- He's a drug dealer, said the guard._

 _\- My fiancé is a reporter! You probably falsely accused him… I want his immediate and unconditional release now!_

 _\- You have no authority in this prison! The prisoner is going back to his cell._

 _The young woman looked at Terry with tears in her eyes. He was almost convinced she was telling the truth. In any case, she was a remarkable actress!_

 _\- My name is Susanna Marlowe, I'm the daughter of the Ambassador Marlowe, so you're going to hear from me, from my father and my country!_

 _The ambassador's daughter? She had no authority, that's true, but he was able to tell someone from the outside world, the American ambassador's daughter, according to her accent, that he was detained in a morbid prison… Terry couldn't believe his luck. He was taken to his cell, beaten but he didn't feel the pain, he was too happy to have been able to contact someone for the external world._

 _He was lying in his cell, imagining Candy when they gave him a bag with the necessary for grooming. He looked at the sky. It was really a divine intervention that had happened to him. He knew the stories of the Bible happening in prison. There was Joseph's story that God managed to make shine even in prison… he was so happy that he continued reading the Bible. The world of God was transforming his hell into a paradise. Ever since he had started reading it, everything was going better for him…_

 _That young woman, who had taken Candy's face, had brought him hope he had been waiting for so long. Why did she have Candy's face? Because Candy's face, ever since he got incarcerated, was the face of hope, it was his safety buoy in his living nightmare. He barely remembered the young woman's face, he only had Candy in his head._

 _ **Juliet my heart,**_

 _ **For the first time in months, I have hope. You saw what happened?**_

 _ **You looked at me and you frown and you said:**_

 _ **\- You confused me with another woman? You've been in this prison for too long, to the point where any woman make me think of me? You said dryly.**_

 _ **\- I was seeing you… I said to try to reassure you**_

 _ **But you were not convinced…**_

 _ **\- I wasn't me… and looks like she's got a thing for you… you added with a sulking and pouting.**_

 _ **\- She's going to help us… I tried saying**_

 _ **I felt guilty. Another woman came to my defense; she pretended she knew me to try to save me. She might have made things worse for me, but the little package I got, reinforced my conviction that she was going to help me. I saw it in her eyes…**_

 _ **\- We? Let me remind you that she saw you, not me! You said with a hint of jealousy.**_

 _ **The green monster for jealousy had come out and I had to admit that I was beautiful to see you in that state.**_

 _ **\- You're not going to be jealous! You'd rather stay in this horrible prison?**_

 _ **You sulk and pout for a moment and you turned your back on me after crossing your arms on the chest.**_

 _ **\- No, of course not! I want you to get out of here… you finally said against your will.**_

 _ **\- If she helps me, I don't know how I'm going to repay her, I said with a guilty tone.**_

 _ **\- "Faith is the firm assurance of things that we hope and the demonstration of those we don't see. Hebrew 11; 1" you recited.**_

 _ **\- You're quoting me the Bible… is it your way to tell me to accept this woman's help? I asked full of hope.**_  
 _ **You looked at me, not very happy and you disappeared. I felt like I was betraying you, cheating on you, by counting on another woman. What I seen in that woman's eyes didn't seem good at all, but I couldn't afford to let this chance pass me by.**_

 _ **I would've done anything to get out of this horrible cell to come to you, even sell my soul to the devil. Be careful what you wish for. That's what I did, unfortunately. Even if I could refuse her help, she was determined to help me, with or without my consent. Forgive me my love.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Romeo.**_

 _A few days later, he was deep into reading the Bible when a guard arrived to get him because he had a visit. A visit? Him? The forgotten one? The insignificant one? It was probably the young woman from the other day, the one who gave him hope, real hope coming from the external world. He had also noticed that he was treated differently, they were nicer to him. He was have baths regularly and they gave him more food also, which he would share with his fellow prisoners. They were not punishing him anymore when he helped other… something had happened, someone very important had pulled some strings, someone very important, like maybe an ambassador? He arrived to the visit rooms or what was for him the room where he got his first visit since… since how long ago again? In any case, she was there and they had allowed him to see her. She was with a man wearing a black suit, Hispanic looking. The young woman ran to him in his arms. He played along, all he had to do is to imagine it was Candy._

 _\- Hello darling! She said smiling kissing him on the lips._

 _He didn't know whether it was paradise or hell, he had the choice, he chose paradise. When the kiss was over, the young woman continued._

 _\- Did they treat you right? Did you receive the parcel I sent you?_

 _\- Yes, thank you…, answered Terry a little taken aback._

 _The young woman went to sit on a chair next to theman in the black suit._

 _\- Let me introduce you to Esteban Rodriguez, your lawyer…_

 _His lawyer? Did they even offered him one at his mockery of a trial they gave him? This young woman took the liberty to find him a lawyer, without consulting him. But it really wasn't the time to pay attention to this kind of detail… for the moment, he had to get out of prison, and this young woman was very efficient and it was his only chance for freedom…_

 _\- I also contacted Amnesty International, they are going to start sending letters for your freedom, she said, but it might take months, in the mean time, Esteban is going to take care of your case, which is not going to be easy, he had a hard time getting your file… it's going to be hard to prove that you were set up…_

 _\- How do you know it was a set up? Asked Terry_

 _This young woman trusted him, like she knew him!_

 _\- You're not going to tell me that you're a drug dealer, with your upper class British accent?_

 _\- I'm a reporter and I refused to tell them where the rebel camp was… so they did everything to stop me from leaving the country, I was on my way to the airport…_

 _\- Why didn't you call the Embassy? She asked._

 _\- I didn't have the time, I had to take my plane in an emergency, explained Terry._

 _\- And they stopped you to prevent you from leaving, said Esteban looking at him._

 _\- Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here, even if it's the last thing I do in this world, she assured him with a soft voice_

 _Terry didn't know whether he should be happy or disappointed, because to count on another women, is kind of betraying his love for Candy._

 _\- Thank you, he said,_

 _"Thank you" seemed so weak. If this woman kept her promise, she was going to get him out of hell and he would have a huge debt towards her. Should he tell her to not do it? He didn't want to owe her… Could he really afford to let this chance go by? He was sentenced to 10 years of prison. They had let him know that he could get out in 6 years if he was a good prisoner… how long has it been since he's been locked up?_

 _Everything had happened so fast after that. The long awaited miracle, arrived, he was set free to the good care of the American Embassy. For administrative reasons, he had to marry the young woman to get the diplomatic immunity. He had done that with a heavy heart. Susanna was so happy, she knew he was marrying her only because she hadn't given him the choice… but she was in seventh heaven!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 12  
"The unavoidable meeting"**_

 _It had been a few weeks since he was free. He has spent a lot of time with doctors to get his strength back, to get fatten up a little and to heal him from whatever was wrong with him, all those little pain he was forced to ignore in prison. The doctors had found him dehydrated, and on top of the scars, he a few broken ribs. All that hasn't given him much time with his new wife. He didn't mind one bit. But he had made en engagement he got married. He has always believed that once you get married it's for life… he got married for better or worse. What he was taught, his father has a fling with his mother an actress which produced him, but he did his duty by doing what was expected of him. He had married the woman his family had chosen for him. He stayed married to her, because that's how it was in their family. You get married for good, not to divorce. By accepting to marry Susanna, he knew it was for life. He knew he had lost Candy for good.  
_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Juliet my love,**_

 ** _I'm free! Finally free! But in way of speaking only… I left a horrible prison for a golden prison. The Embassy was able to get my freedom under one condition which was, that I marry the ambassador's daughter to the diplomatic immunity. I'm going to have an American diplomatic passport. Everything that's happening to me would've been wonderful if you were here with me. But I can't appreciate my new freedom, because it came with too many conditions. As soon as I can, I'm going to go to America. I've lost a lot of weight, I'm dehydrated and I need to stuff myself up for the moment._**  
 ** _My father had a fling with my mother, a little actress at that time, which resulted in humble birth… His father told him to take me and do his duty by marrying my stepmonster from hell. He told him that's how it was in their family, they got married for good, not to divorce. Marriage is a serious institution not to be taken lightly. So, even if he was still in love with my mother, he married my stepmonster and stay with her even if he was unhappy. I wanted to marry you, because I love you with all my heart. But circumstances made it so that I found myself in this situation I consider worse than when I was in that horrible prison. I really regret accepting Susanna's help, my love. Now I've lost you for good and my heart is bleeding. I know that you're going to be hurt and I'm begging for your forgiveness from the bottom of my heart._**

 ** _I love you._**

 ** _Your Romeo._**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _He was free, he wasn't suffering anymore. He contacted his family in England, his mother in America and his magazine in London. His family and his mother were very surprised and very happy to know he was happy. His magazine was happy and told he still has a job if he wanted with them. But he didn't dare calling Candy or even Anthony, to tell them what exactly? That he disappeared for years and he got out of jail to get into another one in a way. For Anthony, he told himself it would be different, after the agreement they had after that famous beach incident… But he couldn't avoid calling Candy indefinitely. He has a scheduled a trip to England to go see his family. He had contacted his mother so she would come to London and meet him discreetly. That was better for him because he didn't really want to to go to America to see Candy and Anthony …_

 _He was getting better little by littler. Susanna had bought him a laptop when he had started writing everything that had happened to him… and the letters to his dear Juliet. He would go to reception with his wife even if he had trouble being intimate with her. But she was very patient and smiling._

 _\- When you're ready honey, I'm not in a rush._

 _\- Why did you want for us to get married?_

 _\- I told you, it's so that you have the diplomatic immunity, that way, they can't put you in jail anymore, you're officially an American citizen._

 _\- You forced me to marry you…_

 _\- It was for your own good_

 _\- I could've risked my life without having to marry you… I'm very grateful for what you've done for me, Susanna._

 _\- Then thank me by being a good husband._

 _\- That's the price to pay for my freedom… I had plans, another life…_

 _\- Well your plans were kind of ruined, don't you think so? You had to adapt to life in prison, didn't you?_

 _\- So you're giving me a gilded cage?_

 _She looked at him with her big blue Bambi eyes._  
 _\- Terry, I love you… as soon as I saw you with your hobo look and our eyes crossed, I fell madly in love with you… the little improvised drama, you did well…_

 _"That's because I thought I was hallucinating" he said to himself_

 _But he said out loud:_

 _\- You're a really good actress Susanna, you should be in movies! He said ironically._

 _\- When I was in school, I did some theatre! I wanted to make it a career, but it was either that or follows my father around the world. And you see what I chose…_

 _\- You really missed your calling._

 _\- What about you! I saw the look you gave me… if I didn't know better, I would've said that you were in love with me too!_

 _" I wasn't seeing you, I was seeing Candy" He said to himself._

 _\- In fact, it was the first time I was present during a visit. In general, they keep me locked up when it happened…_

 _\- Good was wit you that day_

 _"Yes, he was with me indeed. He got me out of my cell… to put me in another one" He said to himself._

 _But, he couldn't blame God for the extenuating circumstances, which forced him to marry the ambassador's daughter and lose Candy._

 _\- As a matter of fact…_

 _\- Honey, we have a reception, can you finish getting ready? You have a lot of success in receptions, everybody want to speak to the prisoner who just got freed and who married the American Ambassador's daughter…_

 _\- All right. But I'm going because I want to see other people in the real world…_

 _\- I'm going to for you downstairs honey, she said smiling._

 _Terry got ready against his will. But the receptions were a lot better than to spend time with his wife, whom he could barely stand. But he had to go with it. He was stuck for the moment in this marriage. He knew there was a catch, Susanna had rushed this marriage for a specific reason, but it wasn't for the diplomatic immunity… He was sure of it. He had to find out what it was. He was always very distant with his wife, maybe he should get closer to her find out more._

 _The reception happened at the Canadian Embassy. There were a lot of people. They were talking and he answered their questions. There was a group of young people from the French secondary school, boys and girls. They were asking questions, telling him they had a French teacher who loved those kind of subjects on politic and war prisoners. She would spend at least an hour a week talk about different prisoners and she made them write letters for their freedom, for Amnesty International. Terry was very interested by the topic._

 _\- You write your letters in French? Since you're all in French school? He asked._

 _\- Yes, said one of the boys with a British accent._

 _\- You see, French school are the best in the world, said an American young girl, so most parents would rather have their children there, and make them learn French if they have to…_

 _\- That's fascinating, said Terry, there's no better way to learn a language. My Spanish got better in prison._

 _\- When a prisoner is freed, you can't know the sensation of good feeling it gives._

 _\- Having being freed myself very recently, I think I have a good idea._

 _\- You were falsely imprisoned? If we had known your name, we would've written for your freedom…_

 _\- I admit that it would've helped me , said Terry smiling_

 _"Indeed, I wouldn't have been forced to marry Susanna… and I wouldn't have lost Candy!" he said to himself._

 _\- To receive a thank you letter for the free prisoner, it's just wonderful, especially to learn that we saved someone._

 _\- I can assure you that you have saved the lives of a lot of people, said Terry; it's the law of the jungle in prison…_

 _\- Some take their time to say thank you, but they always do it…_

 _Susanna had seen from afar that he was talking to young people and she had a bad feeling. She approached the little group._

 _\- Honey? You're having a lot of fun with the teens?_

 _\- Yes, they're telling me very interesting things about Amnesty International…_

 _\- Really? She said, it's a wonderful organisation._

 _\- Didn't you contact them for my problem? Asked Terry._

 _She looked at Terry and she smiled with love._

 _\- The lawyer I hired took care of everything… so…_

 _\- So, did you contact them, or not? Asked Terry_

 _\- But yes, she said vaguely, why don't we go back home?_

 _Terry looked at her. She was beautiful and attractive. Why wasn't he physically attracted by her? After all these months in prison, you'd think he would be in a rush to jump on the first women he saw…right. But there was only one woman he wanted, one woman he had in mind and it wasn't the woman he had married when he got out of prison. She was hiding something from him, he was sure of it. Maybe if he did his marital duty… he didn't want to do it, he was disgusted, but … he thought about Candy… and everything became more or less easy…_

 _\- Let's go home, he said smiling._

 _Susanna knew that Terry was being the attentive husband in public, but she was hoping he would go further when they got home. They went together to say goodbye to the people they knew. Terry went to the rest room before he left and Susanna was waiting for him in the car. When he got out in the hallway to join his wife, he heard two teen girls talking._

 _\- Christine, what was the name of that prisoned we helped here?_

 _\- Graham Baker…_

 _\- Well, I hope he's fine and that he's going to thank you._

 _\- We don't do it for the thanks, but because it's the right thing to do…_

 _\- I know, but it's the least he could do, right? To say thank you…_

 _Terry's heart missed a beat. "Graham Baker"? That was his pen name! Since he was the son of a duke, he didn't want to stand out, and have people think he got the job because of his father and his relations! "Graham Baker"! As a matter of fact, he did look ungrateful, if he didn't thank the organism behind his freedom! It was Amnesty International who helped him! Susanna had lied to him? Or not? He had to talk to her! He had to make the ultimate effort to pretend in front of his wife. Should he confront her? She will probably deny it. There must be proofs somewhere in the house._

 _They arrived in the luxury bedroom in the very big American Embassy residence. Susanna had a wing just for her, more or less independent from the rest of the residence with its own kitchen. They had people working for them. They went to bed. Terry to himself he should fulfil his conjugal duty, but since he didn't know the whole truth… He decided to investigate first._

 _She curled up against him to sleep and she was provoking him, but nothing happened. At first he thought it was because prison had made him thin and dehydrated and he thought that once his health was back, he would desire his wife. But nothing was happening. But all he had to do is think about Candy… and he wants to think about her when Susanna was sleeping in his arms. During the night, he would manage to free himself. He could sleep and he was wondering if he will be able to find proofs…_

 _The following days were not productive. But one day, Susanna had to go for a few days on the mountain with a group of diplomats' wives and foreign women. So Terry was alone with the Ambassador. They were both at the dining room table in the morning, when the mail arrived. They gave him Susanna's mail. He put it by his plate._

 _\- I wanted to talk to you Terrence, said the Ambassador_

 _\- Yes, your Excellency?_

 _\- I know you want to leave and you're just waiting for the green light from the doctors._

 _\- I'm not that fragile. I've survived prison, didn't i? I'm sure I'll survive a trip on a plane…_

 _\- To England, it is a long trip_

 _\- I can do it…_

 _\- You see really in a hurry to leave my daughter who saved you… Aren't you just a little bit grateful?_

 _\- I'm very grateful to your daughter for getting me out of jail. But I have a family I have to go reassure and friends too… who don't know what happened to me…_

 _\- They've survived without you until now, didn't they? They will still be there when you'll see them eventually._

 _\- This whole story doesn't seem a little fishy to you, Your Excellency?_

 _\- What?_

 _\- The fact that I had to marry your daughter when I got out of jail to get the diplomatic immunity?_

 _\- She insisted on that point, it was to avoid the authorities of this country to find a reason to put you back in prison… I agreed for my daughter._

 _\- You don't refuse anything to your daughter, don't you? He asked ironically_

 _\- If I were you, I would be grateful and I would take advantage of my freedom. Without my daughter you'd still be rotting in your prison…, said the Ambassador coldly._

 _He stood up to go to the Embassy for his day of work. Terry finished his breakfast and he took the mail to go to the wing where he and Susanna were living. When he got to the bedroom, he put the pack of letter on the dressing table and by curiosity, he looked at every letter and he saw one was had some stuff written on top and crossed, they had forwarded the letter to the American Embassy. The letter was from Amnesty International and it was for Graham Baker… He opened the letter with shaking hands._

 _"Mr. Baker,_  
 _It's with great joy that we've learned of your immediate and unconditional release and we're very happy that all of our efforts…?"_

 _Terry was discouraged and he went to sit on the bed. Susanna had lied to him? Amnesty International was responsible for his freedom? Why all the theatrics? Why did she force him to marry her? She had ruined his projects, all the plans he's had for years on a whim of a poor little rich girl?! His head was spinning… He stayed in the room looking out the window until his wife came back. She found him in the dark and she was surprised._

 _\- Honey? She said, what's going on? You're depressed? Do you need a doctor?_

 _\- You lied to me, he said calmly_

 _\- About what?_

 _\- Amnesty International…_

 _\- You went through my things?_

 _\- No, I got your mail and there was a letter for "Graham Baker"…_

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- Why did you lie to me Susanna?_

 _\- Oh Terry… I helped you, didn't I? She said with tears in her eyes_

 _\- Susanna…_

 _\- Well because I love you!_

 _Terry looked at her stunned. This woman was completely crazy!_

 _\- You don't even know me!_

 _\- I saw you in that prison and I fell in love with you and even as dirty as you ere… I said to myself that I had to have you… I talked to my lawyer and he looked into Amnesty International, he found out that letters were being written for your freedom and it was about to happen at any moment… so…_

 _\- You pretended to take care of my problem?! How could you play with my life like that?" How dare you? You had no right! And the wedding, that wasn't necessary, right?_

 _\- You saw the letter, your freedom was immediate and unconditional… she said crying, Terry, please forgive me… I was afraid of losing you…_

 _\- I don't belong to you! I had plans! A fiancée!_

 _\- No, you're mine Terry! You can't leave me! I'm going to die! I love you!_

 _She became hysterical. She screaming so much that the maids arrived to see what was going on and they went to get her parents. Terry was looking at her powerless. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave this house and go back to his country as fast as possible… but he couldn't leave Susanna in that state. He wasn't heartless…The parents arrived with the doctor who gave Susanna a sedative, who ended up falling asleep. Terry followed the Ambassador to his office to talk to him. The Ambassadress stayed with her daughter._

 _The Ambassador's office was big and Terry would've appreciated the furniture, if he hadn't all these things in his mind._

 _\- Terrence…_

 _\- Your daughter lied to me, you know that, right?_

 _\- It's not that simple… Susanna, is not well?_

 _\- What do you mean?_

 _\- She's on medication, which calm him down… but there's really no definite cure…_

 _\- That's why you're letting her do whatever she wants, right? And I'm the one she wants?_

 _\- She threatened to kill herself if I didn't agree for her to marry you…_

 _\- So I got out of prison to get into another one? Incredible!_

 _\- I'm begging you not to leave my daughter, Terrence, she might kill herself… I'm begging you, Terrence._

 _Mrs. Marlowe came into the office at that moment._

 _\- She's sound asleep._

 _She turned to Terry to say…_

 _\- Terrence… I'm begging you; you have to stay with her. She might hurt herself; in fact, she's going to hurt herself…_

 _\- I wanted to have the marriage annulled, said Terry, I have a fiancée…_

 _Candy wasn't really his fiancée, but the Marlowe didn't need to know that._

 _\- She's in good health, right? Asked Mrs. Marlowe, my daughter is not well…_

 _\- Everybody thought you were dead, said the Ambassador, she probably moved on without you, she might be married…_

 _\- She's waiting for me, said Terry._

 _\- Terrence, I'm begging you, don't abandon my daughter, implored Mrs. Marlowe._

 _Terry looked at the desperate parents begging for their daughter. They were asking him a huge sacrifice and if said "no" and she killed herself, he would never forgive himself. And he had made an engagement, whatever the conditions were, he was taught to respect his marriage vows. That's why his father hadn't divorce to marry his mother when everything went wrong in his arranged marriage… He has sworn he wouldn't do like his father that he wouldn't love like his father… That emotional blackmail was killing him!_

 _That's how with a heavy heart, he had stayed married to Susanna Marlowe…_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

While he was writing his novel, he had made so that Tyler and Bianca Rose would meet. They had exchanged a few sentences, and they had remained polite. He couldn't help thinking each on their side about their lost love.

Terry started thinking about Candy again, about the scene he had interrupted. He could've made love to her, but he wanted to respect her. Sometimes, he told himself that he could've just threw his respect out the window and make love to the women he loved.  
 _  
\- I don't see why you're complaining about! Said a mocking voice, you did the same thing to me! The respect! You see? You should've thrown it out the window! You had the woman you love ready to give her to you and you rejected her! You're completely nuts!_

 _\- Shut up!_

 _\- And for my story, I didn't know where you're getting at… Bianca Rose is upset with me and I don't even know why. She was the one who married another dude after all…_

 _\- Don't use words like "dude", said Terry, it's not from your time. Did you forget?_

 _\- You look pathetic, he said, without paying attention to the interruption_

 _\- Pathetic… another word that doesn't go well with a romantic hero._

 _\- Always thinking about those famous extenuating circumstances? You're going to give up and leave Candy alone?_

 _\- I'm thinking about it…_

 _\- To abandon now would be really stupid. If you give me, you're automatically losing the battle right away! Think about the characters of your books. Think about all the novels you've written… how many have you written again?_

 _\- One too many! That's obvious._

 _\- Candy is not going to call you back._

 _\- Thanks a lot. Push the knife a little further in the wound, would you?_

 _\- You have to call her._

 _What if he rejected him one more time? He had to find a way for her not to refuse to see him. He was going to think about it. He was not going to give up on Candy just yet. He didn't give up when he was rotting in prison, or when he was married to Susanna._

 _\- I'm going to make it and I won't give up on her!_

 _\- Good! For a second there, you scared me!_

 _Dinah arrived, interrupting his dialogue with Tyler._

 _\- You look like hell!_

 _\- Thanks._

 _\- You still haven't told her anything, right?_

 _\- I didn't have the time…_

 _\- You didn't have the time? You should've told her when you got out of prison!_

 _\- You know what happened…_

 _\- She still believes you abandoned her for another woman?_

 _\- You don't need to remind me, Dinah…_

 _\- I don't understand, I'm sure when she's going to learn the reason of our disappearance and why you got married, she going to fall into your arms…_

 _\- I don't want her to fall into my arms like that…_

 _\- You're complicated, you know that?_

 _\- I know, he said with an absent tone…_

He started thinking about Anthony's wedding…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was thinking about her scene with Terry, he had rejected her to respect her… What a gentleman! She thought about Anthony's wedding…

 _She was so happy to see him again… She didn't expect to see him either. Anthony hadn't told her anything. But she wasn't surprised at all, he was his best friend, even if he hadn't kept his promises towards the kid she was. He couldn't miss his best friend's wedding. Anthony had married Anabeth. Candy was one of the bridesmaids. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She heard the wedding march starting, she stepped aside so did the other bridesmaids. The guests had stood up with a big rustle sound; she was smiling to all those faces that were looking at her and all of a sudden, she had recognized him; Terrence Graham Grandchester III. Her heart was beating fast._

 _Anthony hadn't told her he would be at the wedding! She will have to pass right in front of him. She wanted to run away… where did he come from? What had happened to him? Why did he look so pale and skinny, like he had just came out of a big sickness? She has seen a young woman sitting by his side and she wondered who she was for a brief instant. She wanted to run to him and ask him questions that were burning her lips. But she couldn't, she had to continue her role, it was Anthony's wedding and she would have to wait later, after the ceremony. She was so eager! The ceremony happened in a fog for her. She was like an automaton; she didn't really know what she was doing. She was thought that Anthony and Terry were not friends anymore… The last time she had asked him new about Terry to her brother, he was vague:_

 _\- Terry? Still in London, I suppose. In fact, I don't know._

 _And now he invited him to his wedding and she had the surprise of a lifetime. After the ceremony, it was the non-ending picture taking in front of the church. Then they went to the reception. For some reason, she was seeing Terry from afar with the young woman. Maybe it was his sister he brought as a date for Anthony's wedding? There was a lot of people and she wanted to approach him to talk to him, but it looked like she was busy doing other things. She was able to get free only during the reception, after the newlywed had opened the dance floor. He was dancing with the young woman, "his sister", she told herself for consolation, but she had a bad feeling. When the dance was over, she decided to finally approach him to talk to him._

 _\- Terry…, she said with a soft voice._

 _He looked down to look at her in the eyes. What it really three years since they hadn't seen each other? Three years since that infamous school dance… He wanted to hug her, but he couldn't. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to let go of her and he had no right to do that to her…_

 _\- Candy, he said, you look magnificent._

 _\- Thank you. You missed my 18th birthday. You have a fine to pay. You want to dance with me Romeo? She asked smiling._

 _She was trying to forget that he hadn't kept his promise. And that he was there to make up for it. And he was irresistible, of course. All the anger she had felt on her 18th birthday had gone up in smoke as by magic when she saw him._

 _Terry was heartbroken. He would've done anything that day to be there on that day. He about to answer, he was going to hurt his Juliet, when…_

 _\- Honey, said the young woman who was with him, you're not doing the introductions?_

 _\- I'm sorry, I forgot my manners, said Terry; this is Candy, and Anthony's little sister…_

 _\- Pleased to make your acquaintance, said the young woman_

 _\- Hello, said Candy who was still waiting for him to tell her who she was_

 _Terry seemed speechless. How could he tell her she was his wife, when he had promised to marry her? He didn't know what to say… Susanna, who seemed to have guessed Terry's feelings, introduced herself…_

 _\- I'm Susanna Grandchester, Terry's wife._

 _A thunderbolt wouldn't have surprised Candy more violently. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out of it. She looked at Terry whose eyes were so hurt as much as hers. How could he have betrayed her like that? He had promised to marry her and he comes back married to another woman?_

 _\- Candy…, he tried._

 _\- Congratulations! She managed to say with a tight throat, I wish you all the happiness of the world._

 _She had to make the ultimate effort to hide her tears which were coming to her eyes. She turned around to disappear. She forgot about the dance, heartbroken. Susanna was looking at him._

 _\- That's her, isn't it? Your fiancée?_

 _Terry didn't reply and he walked towards the exit doors. Susanna behind him._

 _Candy went back to her house to cry of the tears of her body…_

 _ **For you my love, I promise what I have in the future  
Even if it's another one who is going to share your days  
And that you only keep a memory of my face  
My heart and soul belong to you forever  
Today you're far, with no hope to reach tomorrow  
Goodbye to hopes I had when I crossed your way  
But my love, believe-me destiny and time will prevail  
And my dreams will let me curl up into your caressing arms  
Forever, I will stay by your side, yet solitary  
I will learn to fight my feelings, to make them shut up  
I will be yours, for every and throughout the years  
Because nothing gets turn off when we really love each other  
Yes, I'm consuming myself, leaving my flam getting bigger  
Yet, I already made the wish for you to stay with your wife!**_

 _By my friend Glynda08_

She came back to reality and she continued crying her eyes out, tears that didn't seem to want to stop…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 13  
"I think, therefore I am"**_

 _ **When night came, in my bed, in the dark  
Fear came back with its lot of nightmares**_

 _ **The slumber left it's place to white nights**_

 _ **While my memories took their revenge**_  
 _ **Your ghost came to haunt me**_  
 _ **And the frozen thought of having losing you, came to freeze me**_  
 _ **I shudder at the idea that my heart become stone**_  
 _ **A scarecrow deprived of dreams, soul and flesh**_  
 _ **So like the curse of a witch,**_  
 _ **My lips whisper in different ways**_  
 _ **That spell you haven't heard from the window,**_  
 _ **Even though I was screaming it with all my being**_  
 _ **I love you my love, I love you forever!**_

 _By my friend Glynda0_ _8_

Candy had dried her tears. Ever since Terry had reappeared in her life, she kept thinking about what went wrong. Terry wasn't a boyfriend with whom she had spent a few weeks, he was her best friend. She had known him since she was 12 years old. Her brother Anthony was always surprised to see the interest Terry had for her. He practically had to beg him to come with them, when Anabeth, his girlfriend would bring one of her friend or cousin for double dates...  
She started remembering…

 _It was one of those weekends, when Anthony would have a pool party at their house. Candy had a boy from her class with her, they had to work on "Romeo and Juliet" for a school assignment in English class, his name was Tom. While they were in Candy's room studying, she couldn't help looking out the window at her brother and his friends… Terry was there too…_

 _\- You want to make a little pause? Asked Tom._

 _\- All right, said Candy_

 _\- You want me to go get some treats? He asked_

 _She saw that Tom was tired of studying._

 _\- Go, you should find enough food in the kitchen or by the pool where my brother and his friends are._

 _\- All right, said Tom getting out of the room._

 _Candy went to the window to look at those young people around the pool. There was a redhead with big boobs or was it the top of her bikini that was too small? Terry was in the pool, he was swimming, he swam so well, like the athlete that he was. She thought he was perfect. She smiled. She loved him so mush! Like he felt her looking at him, Terry finished his crawl and got out of the pool. He took a towel which was there on a long chair to wipe himself. He saw the redhead making a beautiful smile at him, but he ignored her and walked to Candy's bedroom window which also had a little balcony._

 ** _\- He jokes about scars from wounds he's never felt.  
_** **  
Candy enters on the balcony.**

 _ **\- Wait! What light is that in the window over there? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Rise beautiful sun and kill the jealous moon, which is already sick and pale with grief because Juliet, her maid, is more beautiful than she. Don't be her maid, since she's jealous. The moon's virginity makes her look sick and green, and only fools hold on to their virginity. Throw it off. It is my lady. Oh, it is my love. Oh, I wish she knew I loved her. She's talking, but isn't saying anything. Why is that? Her eyes are speaking. I'll respond—no, I am too bold. It's not to me she speaks. Two of the most beautiful stars in the sky had to go off on some business, and begged her eyes to twinkle in their place until they return. If her eyes were in the sky and the stars were in her head the brightness of her cheeks would overwhelm the stars just as daylight outshines a lamp. And her eyes in the night sky would shine so brightly that birds would start singing, thinking it was day. Look how she leans her cheek against her hand. I wish I was a glove on that hand so I could touch that cheek.**_

 _Candy smiled and looked at him under the balcony and she said:_

 _ **\- Oh, my!**_

 _Terry looked at her smiling and he continued:_

 ** _\- (to himself) She speaks. Speak again, bright angel. For tonight you are as glorious as an angel, shining above my head like a winged messenger from heaven who makes mortals fall onto their backs to gaze up in awe as the angel strides across the clouds and sails through the air._**

 ** _\- Oh, Romeo, Romeo, why must you be Romeo? Deny your father and give up your name. Or, if you won't change your name, just swear your love to me and I'll give up being a Capulet._**

\- _**(to himself) Should I listen longer, or respond now to these words?**_

 **He stopped and looked at her smiling. With his wet hair, Candy was melting some more, it was bearely possible. The look he gave her was the one of a man in love. Maybe she imagined it in her mind only, she was dreaming, a girl could dream,couldn't she?**

 _\- How's your little interlude with your boyfriend?_

 _\- My what? Said Candy surprised_

 _Her boyfriend? He was jealous? She was happy in her heart._

 _\- Your boyfriend…_

 _\- Tom?_

 _\- I don't know his name…_

 _\- I'm informing you…_

 _\- It's not important. Isn't he a little young for you?_

 _\- Comparing to whom? Comparing to you Romeo?_

 _\- Neither, pretty virgin, if you hate one or the other._

 _Candy smiled._

 _\- Oh Romeo…_

 _\- Are you done flirting with my little sister Romeo? Said Anthony from afar._

 _\- I have to go Juliet…_

 _\- We're just analysing some text…_

 _\- And you learn the role…_

 _\- I really love this story a lot, as sad as it it… go back to your bimbo…_

 _\- That's Anabeth's cousin or her friend, I don't remember… Your boyfriend is coming back with your snack…_

 _\- TERRY! Yelled Anthony._

 _\- Make a little effort, she's cute…_

 _\- She's ok. She's not as cute as you though…_

 _\- She kinda got that boob-thing going for her…_

 _\- She can get into R rated movies…_

 _\- I'm growing up you know that…?_

 _He looked at her smiling and he went to Anthony and the others. Tom came back in the room with a tray full of hotdogs, corn on cob, potatoe salad, fruit juice. Candy gave him a big smile. Terry had just made her day better and from that moment, "Juliet" became her nickname for her and he was Romeo… They were on the same wave length…_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Terry remembered how he started to call Candy "Juliet:. Anthony had called him Romao and had stopped teasing him in front of Anabeth and her cousin. But when they were alone…_

 _\- I can't believe you'd rather have Candy's company that all the girls Anabeth brings you…_

 _\- Well I like talking to Candy._

 _\- No, I didn't notice! You're neglecting girls your own age for a kid!_

Candy wasn't just a kid for Terry she was his best friend, she knew his secret about his mother's identity… Growing up, she had become the woman of his life, the one for whom she would wake up every morning. The one he was trying to conquer… He could simply say that what had happened was in the past, but… he wanted her to come back to her because she loved him.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

After the disastrous meeting with Terry and his wife at Anthony's wedding, her reception was cut short. Her whole world had fallen apart. She left for Europe to back pack, camping outside most of the time. She needed a change of scenery; she needed to forget about Terry. But since she was 12, she thought about him every night. His absence, the fact that he didn't keep any of his promises and that he came back married to another woman, hadn't changed anything at all. She loved Terry, she loved him at 12, she loved him at 16 , she loved him at 18 and she still loved him at 23, if not more than before. She decided to concentrate on her writing before going back to college to continue her schooling. Everything she had written during her back packing in Europe, she managed to sell it to a non profit organisation and she barely made any money, but she was happy that her work could help the tourists.

 _When she came back to America, she was courted by a guy name Cole Howard and she started dating him. The first time she took him back home to introduce him to her parents, Anthony was there to have dinner with their parents with his wife Anabeth who was expecting their first child. Dinner was fine. Cole was very likeable. After dinner, Anthony took Candy in the garden where they had rose bushes._

 _\- Candy, what are you doing?_

 _\- What? Don't you think Cole is likeable?_

 _\- Yes, he is even very likeable… and he vaguely reminds me of someone…_

 _\- Really? Who?_

 _\- Terry…_

 _\- Because he's got the British accent? No!_

 _\- It's not just the accent, Candy and you know it…_

 _\- I'm dating Cole because I like him…_

 _\- He's a pale imitation of Terry!_

 _\- Stop saying that, Anthony! I thought you would be happy for me!_

 _\- He's a daddy's boy…_

 _\- Terry…_

 _\- Was independent and he could do without his father's fortune…_

 _\- Well well well, you weren't such a fan of Terry back in the days…_

 _\- He was older, that's all, now that you're legal…_

 _\- You'd like to see me with your best friend. But there's only one thing, Antony; he's married!_

 _Anthony didn't reply. Candy felt like he wasn't telling her everything…but she didn't insist and he didn't either._

 _\- I hope you're happy._

 _\- You don't believe one word of that…_

 _\- All right! I hope you open your eyes in time…_

 _Candy burst out laughing. She didn't realised until Anthony said how much Cole "looked" like Terry, starting with his accent…What was she doing? She wanted to replace Terry with a man that looked like him? Well, she was happy… Cole was in love with her and he proposed to her. She said yes… but as time passed and the wedding date was getting closer, the idea seemed less appealing to her… So she ended up breaking up her engagement at the last minute, to Anthony's great pleasure._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Terry was still with his wife. They went to live in London where his magazine had given him his job back.  
One day during a routine visit to the doctor, they got the diagnostic. Susanna had a brain tumor the size of a grapefruit inoperable. She only had a few months to live._

 _Terry didn't know if he should feel sad or relieved. As a good Christian, he couldn't rejoice of the death of his wife. Even if it was the woman who prevented him from getting Candy back when he got out of prison. The sensation was horrible to wait for someone to die. Terry had forgiven her and he behaved like a good husband. And while she was sick, he had managed to make her accept Christ…_

 _\- I was lucky to have fallen on a good Christian… you're not angry at me? She said_

 _\- Susanna…_

 _\- You should hate me. I prevented you from being with the woman you loved, the woman who didn't know you were in prison. The woman you took me for…_

 _\- But how? Said Terry surprised_

 _\- You just confirmed it, she said smiling, but I've read all the letters you wrote on your computer. I'm sorry for snooping in your stuff, but I wanted to get to know you better, to try to understand you… since I don't have much time left._

 _\- Don't think about that. You want to do something for me?_

 _\- Anything you want my have made me very happy, even if you were forced to stay with me. Please forgive me. You lost Candy by my fault… If you show her all these letters after my death…_

 _\- Susanna, since you don't have much time on this earth, would you like to accept Christ in your life as your Lord and personal saviour?_

 _\- You know, I've always wondered how you didn't strangle me when you learned that I lied to you about Amnesty International… now I see that it's because you're a good Christian. You gave me back good for the bad thing I did to you…_

 _\- Susanna, you got me out of prison and I will always be grateful._

 _\- What is there after death? Some people say that there's no hell, that we will all go to paradise like that French singer Michel Polnareff…_

 _\- If I were you, I wouldn't trust much the words of a man who shows his butt…_

 _Susanna burst out laughing. Terry smiled and he continued._

 _\- I can't say with certainty what's after death, Susanna. But don't you want to be ready, just in case?_

 _\- Maybe I'll go to the purgatory…_

 _\- Not book in the bible talks about purgatory Susanna. It's when you're alive that you can save yourself, not after, after, it's too late. I want you to be ready…_

 _\- In fact, I've got nothing to lose… if I believe what you're telling me, we either go to Christ or… there's no purgatory to purify us for the paradise?_

 _\- I read the whole Bible, no book talks about purgatory, Susanna._

 _\- Some religion say when we die, we cease to exist. That we will all resurrect in a paradise on earth at the end of time and the bad will go to the lake of fire…_

 _\- Even if that's the case, you want to wake up to go to paradise, don't you?_

 _\- All right darling._

 _\- You have to do it for you, not for me…_

 _\- I should've been angry, but I'm nor. It's because of you, Terry. Your presence in my life transformed me. I stopped throwing tantrums. I had everything I needed with you. You're the best husband, the best lover. I want to be like you, even if it's only for a little while…_

 _Terry smiled._

 _\- Then repeat after me. Lord Jesus, please forgive me for all of my sins._

 _\- Lord Jesus, please forgive for all of my sins._

 _\- I want you to come into my life and be my Lord and personal saviour._

 _\- I want you to come into my life and be my Lord and personal saviour._

 _\- Amen._

 _\- Amen._

 _Susanne smiled._

 _\- That's it?_

 _\- Yes. That's it._

 _\- What do I do now?_

 _\- You can read the Bible, we're going to pray and discuss together._

 _Was the brain tumour? Any way, Susanna was a new person. He talked to her of the Bible and of God. She started multiplying her charity work._

 _\- Susanna, but weren't you doing it before?_

 _\- Yes, but before it was almost like an automaton when I was doing it. It was kind of part of obligations… now, I'm doing it with all my heart…_

 _On day she even told him:_

 _\- You can go to her, you know? My parents are going to take care of me…_

 _\- You're my wife Susanna. There is no way I'm abandoning you in your state… for better or worse, in sickness and in health._

 _\- But Terry…_

 _There was no way he as leaving his wife to got to Candy. He wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes and tell her that his wife was dying of a brain tumor…_

 _\- I feel so guilty for what I did…_

 _\- There's a reason for everything in this world. It was said that I would spend this time with you to lead you to Christ…_

 _\- You're not angry?_

 _\- I forgave you a long time ago, Susanna, otherwise my prayers wouldn't be going anywhere._

 _Susanna was crying. Terry took her in his arms to console her. Susanna made it so that her fortune be used to help those who couldn't pay for their medical bills and for cancer research._

 _When she left this world one beautiful morning in his arms, he was sad, because a life was gone. Anthony and his wife had come for Susanna's funerals. Since he had just lost his wife, he didn't talk about Candy. After a year of widowhood, he seemed to be hesitating. His sister asked him when he was going to start to live again._

 _\- I'm a widower!_

 _\- Oh stop it! You have to continue living… but you're still thinking about her right? You still love her? Tell her and get back together._

 _\- She thinks I betrayed her._

 _\- You did betrayed her, even if it wasn't voluntarily, but you still betrayed her._

 _\- I don't want to bother her life…_

 _\- You're scared…_

 _\- No…_

 _\- Yes, you're scared you're going to be able to convince her… if a guy brought me a story like your, I would fall in his arms very fast!_

 _\- You don't understand. Candy was first and foremost my best friend, she had a crush on my, I thought it was cute, she was mature for her age, I loved talking with her…_

 _\- You told her your secret?_

 _\- Yes…_

 _\- And she hadn't told anyone else? She's trustworthy… But it makes me sick to see you honor a woman who lied to you… all my letters to Amnesty International… She took the file and… Then I learned that you were free and married to the American Ambassador's daughter! She took your file with her lawyer…_

 _\- Let's not talk about that anymore, please…_

 _\- Prison had made you softer, you forgave her._

 _\- I'm going to quote Nelson Mandela: " If I continue being angry at Susanna and all those guards and those who put me in prison, I would still be in that prison…"_

 _\- Anyway, you've become wiser…_

 _The phone rang and it was Anthony._

 _\- Candy is back and she's back in school…_

 _\- Really?_

 _\- I know you still love her…and her too._

 _\- How could you be sure, I hurt her…_

 _\- Listen, you're a widower now, and you're free. Here's your chance to get her back. What happened wasn't your fault, you had a duty and obligations…_

 _\- You really th ink I can get her back?_

 _\- But what are you talking about? I don't know you anymore! Where's the young man who wasn't afrai and who didn't doubt about his charm for a second?_

 _\- He's a little discouraged but the obstacls life has thrown on his path…_

 _\- Terry, stop it! My sister loves you and you love her too! She's not a minor anymore, she's free! She's very popular, so you better hurry and convince her about your love for her, before she let's herself being wooed by another punk…_

 _He remembered that Candy almost got married to a daddy's boy…a loser. Fortunately, she changed her mind at the last minute._

 _\- She loves you, buddy, so if you fail this time around, you'll only have yourself to blame…_

 _That's how he was trying to conquer Candy… After everything that had happened. He really fell like abandoning everything._

 _ **From the day I saw you,  
A big wave had moved inside me  
Drunken by this unknown feeling,**_

 _ **I wasn't able to recognized that feeling**_  
 _ **For you I put my soul out there**_  
 _ **I put at your feet**_  
 _ **My heart is inside out**_  
 _ **And all my craziest dreams**_

 _ **And on your lips a tender kiss**_

 _ **But destiny swept away**_  
 _ **My hopes and my projects**_  
 _ **Leaving just bitter regrets**_  
 _ **For abandoning you**_  
 _ **Without a fight to keep you**_  
 _ **There's no half portion of bad luck**_  
 _ **I fell so low**_  
 _ **For that pain to cease**_  
 _ **Lend a hand towards me**_  
 _ **Please forgive me**_  
 _ **I hope you come back to me**_

 _ **If you want, we're going to be two**_  
 _ **To be finally happy**_

 _By my friend lilirose_

 _\- You're not going to give up now, said Tyler's voice, look at what you've done to me and Bianca Rose… I'm patient!_

 _\- You don't have the choice… but me …_

 _\- You're the master of your destiny_

 _\- Destiny took Candy away from me…_

 _\- But how did you survive prison?_

 _\- By thinking about her, imagining myself with her…_

 _\- I'm what you're doing with me right? Isn't there some philosopher who talked like that?_

 _\- "I think, therefore I am" Descartes…_

 _\- I'm sure if you think if you look in the Bible you'll find something similar…_

 _\- Wait… I remember in the book of Proverbs 23: 7 : "Because for what he thought in his soul, that's how he is"._

 _\- Well there you to! Think that you're with Candy… get me back together with Bianca Rose, and you'll see that everything will be for the best for you!_

 _\- You little sneak! That's what you want, right?_

 _\- Of course, that's what I want! Do it for me! You'll see everything will be better with Candy…_

 _\- I don't know…_

 _\- She pushed you away, so, it doesn't mean that she won't see you anymore! You've persevere un until now, despite all her refusals, you would go back to invite her… You understand her, don't you? She was hurt when you stood her up…_

 _\- That was beyond my control!_

 _\- I know that! Why not tell her? She would fall into your arms right away…_

 _\- I don't want to…_

 _\- I know, you don't want her to fall into your arms for that ! Terry! That's why you're making me suffer in my story with Bianca Rose! Fix your story, so that you can fix mine quickly!_

 _\- You're talking too much, you know that?_

 _\- You know I'm right: you become what you think!_

 _\- "I think, therefore, I am" René Descartes. ""Because for what he thought in his soul, that's how he is". Proverbs 23:7_

 _Tyler was right. He had to be positive. The philosophers are saying it, the Bible is saying it… He had to be positive, not get discouraged._  
 _  
 **Bianca Rose had lost her husband during a pandemic or typhoid fever. She had inherited the big domain. She had to hire a new foreman and she had put an ad in the paper. When she was having candidates to interview, she was surprised to find herself face to face with Tyler…**_

 ** _\- But what are you doing here?_**

 ** _\- I could tell you that I came for the foreman job, but it would be a lie. I came to see you Bianca Rose, I've missed you._**

 ** _\- Tyler…_**

 ** _\- Why didn't you wait for me? Why did you get married?_**

 ** _\- I didn't have the choice… I didn't know if you were going to come back or no…_**

 ** _\- I left to make fortune and I succeeded… I did all that for you!_**

 ** _\- Oh Tyler…_**

 ** _\- You're the reason I wake up for every morning ever since our separation._**

 ** _\- Not a day had gone by without me thinking about you either…_**

 ** _\- You married another man…_**

 ** _\- It's not what you think, Tyler. It was an arrangement…_**

 ** _\- My family had financial difficulties, my husband offered a deal; he needed a wife and he was going to take care of the debts of my family…_**

 ** _\- He needed a wife. He could've had any woman…_**

 ** _\- Yes, but, he had a problem… he was impotent. Not a lot of women would've agreed and he didn't want to admit it to everybody… Alistair convinced him that I would agree and that I would keep his secret…_**

 ** _\- You said yes…_**

 ** _\- I wanted you…so to have a husband with whom I won't be doing anything was a dream come true. But when you came back, I didn't know it was going to be so hard to see you again! I wanted to give up everything,but I couldn't. He had saved my family for poverty…_**

 ** _\- So…_**

 ** _\- I love your Tyler, I've never stopped loving you…_**

 ** _He looked at her with happy eyes, he was going to walk to her when they were interrupted by a knock on the door._**

 ** _\- You know you're a pain as an author? Said Tyler_**

 ** _\- I'm taking a break. I'll continue later!_**

 ** _\- Don't take too long!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 14  
"The invitation"**_

 _ **My dear Juliet,**_

 _ **My heart is bleeding when I think about your eyes full of pain when you found out I came back married to another woman. I wanted to tell you during our dance, but you were so happy to see me again and so was I, but I was torn. Having Susanna come to interrupt us before I could place a word, was heartbreaking for me. I would've given anything not to hurt you that way. But things were what they were.**_

 _ **I told you about how I got out of prison. I had to marry the American Ambassador's daughter to get the diplomatic immunity. Only, I found out later on, that it was a ruse on Susanna's part who had fallen in love with me that day in prison… you had also notice that it was because I thought she was you that I played along. I found letters from Amnesty International talking about immediate .definitive and unconditional liberation. Susanna and her lawyer had lied to me! I didn't need their help at all, I was free! I talked to Susanna and she had a nervous breakdown, she was hysterical. Her parents told me about her illness; Susanna had mental issues and ever since I was with her, she had calm down. They begged me not to leave her. She might lose her mind completely if I left her. And whether I wanted to or not, I was married, for better or worse, in sickness and in health… til' death us do part.**_  
 _ **So I stayed with her, heartbroken with a heavy heart.**_  
 _ **I'm begging you to forgive me, my love.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Romeo.**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was looking at her computer screen. She was angry with Terry because he respected her and he didn't treat her like just some bimbo? Anger didn't bring anything good. She couldn't concentrate. She had to stop thinking about Terry.

 _"_ _But why?"_

 _"Because he's the man you love" said the little voice_

 _"He stood me up!"_

 _"Did you ask him why he didn't come?"_

 _"I was ready to forgive him for anything at Anthony's wedding, until his wife introduced herself…"_

 _"Did you give him the opportunity to explain himself?"_

 _"He married another woman, it's crystal clear! I didn't need explanations!"_

 _"There is always two sided in every story…"_

 _"No, he betrayed me…"_

 _"Your inspiration isn't it better when you think about him in good terms? Isn't he your inspiration? Your muse?"_

 _"Everything I've written until now, it was when I was thinking about him. He's my inspiration."_

 _"You got your touristic book published…"_

 _"That was voluntary work…"_

 _"You've never sent anything to get published for real…"_

 _"It's not that I'm afraid to get published, but…"_

 _"It's very personnel, right? What about your second manuscript? Shouldn't it be better? Your Romeo is present in your life, even if you're pushing him away every time…"_

 _"He's the one who pushed me away, remember?"_

 _"He respected you. He behaved like an English gentleman… admit that his accent still make you melt to this day…"_

Candy stopped and she smiled. Terry had respected her. She could still hear his British accent how it made her melt every time she heard it.

 _"It shouldn't be allowed for someone to be that charming" She said to herself._

She had to write the love scene in her novel… with the turn that took the events, she couldn't concentrate to write it. She had dreamt about that scene so many times, ever since Anthony had interrupted them that infamous morning on the beach. Terry had stopped, he had also ripped that dream away from her!

 _"_ _But doesn't he want to marry you?" Said the little voice._

Marry her? She was boiling of rage! Why did it put her in that state? When she was expecting a marriage proposal, he didn't come and when he finally did, he was married to another woman! They were not Africans, he couldn't have more than one wife, it was illegal! She wouldn't have agreed anyway.

 _"_ _Calm down, Candy" she told herself._

She wanted to live her dream and exorcise it for good.

 _"_ _For good? You're kidding right? You've been in love with him ever since you were 12 years old! He's your best friend, you couldn't hate him even if you tried! " Said the little voice_

 _"Shut up! I'm going to go and write! You're bothering me! "_

She concentrated on her manuscript and she started writing for hours, while thinking about Terry. He was her muse and her inspiration and she missed him…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in front of her computer writing. He was like an automaton and he couldn't stop. Dinah arrived and she found him concentrated. She has a tray with his meal.

\- Terry, she said, you have to eat.

\- I'm not hungry.

\- Maybe you're fasting, she said ironically

Terry gave her the look.

\- Don't make fun of me!

\- I'm sorry, but you're in that state…

\- I don't need a shrink…

\- She pushed you away, so what? It's not the end of the world!

She looked at him.

\- Oh, excuse me! It's Candy Andrew, the unattainable star! Yet, she had rejected you , every day so far , until now, right?

\- I told her I wanted to marry her…

\- So?

\- She didn't want to hear it…

\- She doesn't believe you… I can understand her…

\- But I'm sincere!

\- I know that. It's Candy you got to convince… Terry, you can't go on like that. You have to either convince her, either move on with your life…

\- When this whole story with Susanna happened, I convinced myself that it was for a precise goal. That there was reason Susanna had come into my life. I did my duty and I thought that…

\- Candy was your reward? Well, she's making you sweat! Good for her!

\- Which side are you on?

\- On the women's side, always! Said Dinah smiling, by the way, the editor called, he's waiting for rest of your collection of letters… You're done writing them, right? In fact you've been done for a long time, why don't you send them to him?

\- I still don't know how they're going to end…

\- I see… so you have to spend time with Candy, fixe your situation, she said like it was the solution to Terry's problem.

Before Terry could reply, Dinah left the room and went to make a phone call.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was writing when her phone rang. She answered:

\- Hello?

\- Candy? It's Dinah Grandchester… you remember me?

\- Hello Dinah… of course I remember you how are you?

Terry's sister!

\- I'm fine thank you, said Dinah, in fact I'm calling you to ask you for something. I'm doing some research for… well, for a book and I need information on how newspapers and leaflets in a college are edited. The whole procedure, how it's made, the conception, the printing… I seem to remember that you were part of the school paper as a student, right?

\- Yes, said Candy, who thought the excuse was weak.

\- I'll be in town tomorrow, Will it be possible to have lunch with you?

Lunch with Teresa George? That was too good to be true… it was probably to talk about Terry. But why was she happy all of a sudden? It was probably a ploy, she should be clear.

\- I can explain the procedure to you over the phone, you know that? It's pretty simple. You don't need to have lunch with me.

\- For the moment, I don't have the time. I really would like to meet you. 12:30?

\- Dinah, Terry is the one sending you, right? Asked Candy just to be sure.

\- Yes, she admitted. It's him. He told me, if you refuse to have lunch with me, I should offer you to read your latest manuscript.

\- Really? Said Candy laughing

\- Can I speak to you frankly?

\- Of course.

\- I don't know what happened between the two of you, but he's in a pitiful state…

Candy felt her heart get tight. She remembered Terry's eyes when she left him. She wanted to make him suffer. So why was she feeling bad for succeeding? She had missed him. She was used to see him running after her every day. Every time she would see a tall man with blond hair in the street, he heart would jump in her chest. Maybe she was hoping to have the opportunity to apologize to him? She didn't want to feel responsible for that expression of suffering. During all their years of friendship, she had never seen that expression on his face. She knew that look, she recognized it, it was the one she had seen in her own mirror, day after day, months after months, when he had left for London without even saying goodbye… The day of her 18th birthday when he didn't show up and on Anthony's wedding day when she had met him with his wife.

\- Are you going to come? Asked Dinah.

\- I'm not sure I want to show you my manuscripts…

\- The decision is yours. So, can I count on you tomorrow?

\- With or without my manuscripts?

\- Yes. Take advantage of Teresa George since you have the opportunity

\- All right, I will be there. Will Terry be there?

\- Do you want him to be there?

Her heard jumped in her chest.

\- Yes, she said after a while.

\- I don't know if he has something else scheduled, we'll see. I have to go now. See you tomorrow Candy!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **My dear Juliet,**_

 _ **I just came back from the doctor's with Susanna. She has a brain tumour. She doesn't have long to live. I don't know if destiny by a very cruel turn, put me in this situation so that she wouldn't be alone. She's in love with me. I'm going to stay by her side until the end. With everything that had happened, I can't seem to be angry with her and this is what is waiting for her. She's doing good deeds around her. I convinced her to give her life to Christ. If there's a paradise, she will be ready. She even told me I was free, that I could go back to you. But what kind of me would I be if I abandon my dying wife to come back to you? You wouldn't approve.**_

 _ **If there's a reason for our forced separation, I would like to believe that it was so that Susanna wouldn't be alone when she dies. Everybody is afraid of death, but she was waiting for it almost impatiently, so that I could be free. The day death came, it was in silence, while we were sleeping. I had her in my arms and it looked like she was smiling. She had an expression of peace on her face. Like she was telling me:" Goodbye my love, you can go back to her now."**_  
 _ **I've had brush with death in prison, but I can tell you, that the sensation was very different with Susanna. It was like a liberation. Am I happy? Do I have the right to rejoice in the death of a person? I prepared her the best way I could and I hope she's in paradise.**_

 _ **I love you,**_

 _ **Your Romeo.**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Candy got to the appointment with Dinah, she was disappointed t to find her alone. He had used Teresa George to attract her and he didn't show? He probably had an idea behind his head…

\- I'm happy you came.

\- Hello Dinah, said Candy sitting down.

\- Would you like to order before we start talking business? I'm starving.

\- But…, said Candy

Dinah looked at her, waiting for the rest.

\- Terry is not coming?

She wanted to apologize to him…

\- He wasn't when he was going to be free… I heard the crab salad is delicious here.

Candy looked at the menu a little stunned and she also ordered a crab salad. Dinah waited until they brought their meal to start talking. She first told her about how she met Diego her fiancé…

\- Why did you come to see me Candy ? You were hoping to see Terry, right?

\- I… I wanted to apologize for my behaviour…

\- You and Terry need to seriously talk…

\- Why?

\- You were separated, so many things happened… you were the best friends in the world back in the days. I remember how his eyes were shiny when he talked about you back then… there was a lot of pain between you two. You have to make a decision…

\- A decision about…? Asked Candy

\- I don't know… if you want to continue, if you don't want to see each other anymore, so be it! But make a decision for heaven's sake! Terry is in limbo for years. Give him his freedom, or take him back…

\- But…

\- He invited you to our Cape Cod villa, didn't he? I'm renewing the invitation. Come and have your talk… maybe you'll find the peace you're looking for… of the end of your manuscript. Teresa George could take a look at it, if you wish…

It was the second time Dinah referred to herself as "Teresa George".

\- What do you say?

Candy thought about it for a second. Should she do it? Should she think about it? It was time to have a heart to heart conversation with Terry, her best friend, the man who had betrayed her. The man who loved her. The man she loved…

\- All right, she said, I'll come.

\- Very well, said Dinah smiling. I have to go.

\- But we didn't talk about the paper…

\- You know very well it was just a ruse, don't you? I'll send you a car in early evening…

\- But…

\- You're our guest Candy, said Dinah smiling and leaving.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was thinking while she was packing her bags. Spending some time at Terry's villa. She was going to be near him and she knew she wasn't going to resist him for long. Dinah was right, she had to talk with Terry seriously. But why was she still hesitating? She took her phone and called Anabeth, her sister in law.

\- Candy? How are you ? Are you back together with Terry yet?

\- No…

\- What are you waiting for?

\- I don't know if I can trust him…

\- Candy, it's Terry… he was your best friend.

\- He broke my heart…

\- I know…

\- He married another woman! I was so happy to see him again, I was ready to take him back, I was ready to hear any explanation…

\- I know sweetie… but he's there now, he's ready to start back where you left off…

\- It's too late…

\- It's never too late, as long as you're still alive, isn't that what you write to your prisoners?

\- Those prisoners, they need all the hope of the world…

When she went backpacking, after Terry stood her up, she had met a group of young people who were part of Amnesty International and she had joined them. Whey not help those who needed it, instead of being down in the dumps all day long?

\- Candy, Terry loves you…, continued Anabeth

\- But…

\- I've known you all my life, you know that right? Anthony always told me to bring my cousins or my friends for Terry to have a date during our outings… but Terry was never interested. He would pretend in the beginning, but in the end, they would always complain that Terry wasn't doing a thing with them… Anthony couldn't believe it! Terry would rather spend time with you than with women his own age!

Candy smiled.

\- I assisted to your balcony scene from "Romeo and Juliet" that day… I was jealous! Anthony was never that romantic with me!

\- Terry even has the accent, so Shakespeare's language coming out of his mouth was music to my ears!

\- Who are you talking to? My friend was jealous! She saw how much Terry was romantic with you and she was hoping for more and she got zilch!

Candy couldn't help bursting out laughing. She remembered the bimbo from that day!

\- Candy, destiny is giving you a second chance with Terry… I saw since you were a little girl that you loved Terry… Anthony finally ended up admitting it… he couldn't believe that his best friend was in love with his little sister! In his mind, Terry should've considered you his little sister too…

\- That's why he was so angry when he found us on the beach that morning…

\- But now… he approves…

\- I know, he was against my engagement…

\- You were right to break it off, by the way… It would've been a monumental error! How's your writing?

\- I'm dragging along… I'm wondering if I should show my manuscript to Teresa George…

\- Are you serious? You know her? I love her books!

\- I've met her… she's Terry's sister!

\- What? You're kidding!

\- Anthony didn't tell you?

\- I don't know if he knows… You're going to have Teresa George read your manuscript? Take advantage to the max, sweetie! When are you going to show it to her?

\- When I'm going to spend some time with them in the Cape Cod villa?!

\- Cape Cod! Classy! The Kennedys have a villa there!

\- Really? Said Candy careless

Anabeth burst out laughing. Candy was never impressed by that kind of socialite life.

\- That's our royal family!

\- The Kennedys? Are you kidding? I don't want to start a debate on them…

\- Robert Kennedy Junior just married an actress… you might meet him…

\- Anabeth…

\- All right! I'm teasing you! I know you only have eyes for your dear Terry! But take advantage of Teresa George and get published, she could help you out…

\- I've been published, you know…

\- That was voluntary work! Oh well, take advantage. By the way, it's a good thing you called, there's a box that just arrived for you from Europe.

\- Really?

\- It's your laptop and your mail…

\- My laptop? My mail? That must be old…

\- You can look at it, you never know, maybe an uncle left you his fortune…

\- Yeah right! She said laughing, and my laptop, it's the one I had when I was writing what I used to imagined happened to Terry…

\- You should show all that to your Romeo…

\- Romeo abandon Juliet… for another woman

\- Did you ask him why?

\- That's what I'm going to try to do… have a serious talk…take him back or leave him for good…

\- You, leave Terry for good? Yeah right!

\- Anabeth…

\- Terry is your soul mate. I don't know why he married another woman; I just know that when I saw the two of you together, it was a pretty picture; you looked like an old married couple with your discussions!

Candy burst out laughing.

\- Go get your man. Give him a couple of slaps for marrying another woman and take him back! Do you know how many women would like to be in your shoes?

\- All the bimbos you were bringing for him back in the days?

\- And then some!

\- He refused to make love to me…

\- Did he give you a reason?

\- Yes, he wants to respect me and marry me first…

\- Oh Candy! How romantic!

\- How did I know you were going to say that?

\- Terry respects you, Candy…

\- We almost did it that infamous morning…

\- And it almost ruined his friendship with Anthony… I say there's a reason for everything. And be happy that the man you love wants to respect you. Good luck Candy.

\- Thank you. Kiss the children for me…

\- Thank you and you're going to be the godmother of the next one…

\- Is it a boy of a girl?

\- I don't know, I don't want to know! Anthony wants Terry to be the godfather…

\- When I think he was against our relationship…

\- It's a topsy-turvy world! I'll send you your parcel at Cape Cod. I'll take the address from Anthony's.

\- All right. Thank you.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _It was during the Christmas vacations. There was a lot of people at the Andrews; family members who used to come during the holidays. The atmosphere was a joyous one as usual during the holidays. Anthony came with his friend Terry, Candy was sometime wondering if he really had a family, because he would spend his time with her family. She wasn't going to complain, she loved it! There was a cousin in the family, who would always flirt with Anthony, but during those holidays, she decided she wanted Terry! She would always come to interrupt the discussions between Candy and Terry._

 _\- Candy go play with your dolls or something!_

 _\- I don't know if you noticed, but I haven't been playing with dolls for a long time!_

 _Candy wasn't happy to have been interrupted._

 _\- I would like to talk to Terry about grown-ups stuff…_

 _\- Grown-ups stuff? Said Anthony, be careful! I don't know if you're aware of it, but Terry's father has a fiancée he's keeping for him until he finishes school !_

 _Candy felt like they were ripping her heart out! She looked at Terry who was looking at her; he wanted to say something but the cousin interrupted them, one more time._

 _\- Well, nothing is written in stone, right Terry? I can make you change your mind…_

 _\- I doubt that the duke of Grandchester considers you like a good catch for his son, said Anthony._

 _\- But love, real love always wins, right? Insisted the cousin._

 _\- The big word! Said Anthony "love" and Terry will have to fall in love with you too !_

 _\- Yes, said Anabeth, he loves Candy!_

 _\- But she's a kid! Said the cousin._

 _\- Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room ! Said Candy upset_

 _She was looking at Terry with sad eyes. His father was keeping a fiancée for him? What about her? She will have to say goodbye to all of her dreams for good…?_

 _\- Candy? Said her mother's voice, can you come and help me in the kitchen?_

 _\- Right away mom! Said Candy too happy to leave the living room._

 _After dinner. They went to the ice rink on the frozen lake. Candy had to meet her friends from school and Tom was among them. Anthony and Terry arrived there a little bit later. Anthony was with Anabeth and Terry with the cousin… Anabeth and the cousin when to put their skates on. Candy was already on the ice, she approached Terry, while Anthony went with the girls…_

 _\- Juliet! Said Terry._

 _Candy saw him from afar, so she approached him._

 _\- You're not going to put your skates on? She asked him._

 _\- I'm going to go. I wanted to talk to you…_

 _\- About what?_

 _\- About what you heard…_

 _\- That your father keeps a fiancée for you…_

 _\- My father didn't ask me for my opinion…_

 _\- Then don't marry her!_

 _Terry looked at her amused._

 _\- Really? What not?_

 _\- Because I want you to be with me…_

 _\- Your boyfriend Don will not be happy!_

 _\- It's Tom and he's not my boyfriend!_

 _\- I'm older…_

 _\- Repeating it is not going to change things… we are made for each other Romeo… she said skating around him._

 _\- Candy in five years, you will forget about me…_

 _She skated fast, turned and let herself fall on her back in Terry's arms, who caught her. She stood back up and turned around to face Terry. She was wearing red parka with a white and red hat and scarf assorted. She looked at him with her big green eyes and she laughed softly and she articulated with her pink lips:_

 _\- Read my lips, Romeo; I will never forget you!_

 _Then she turned around and went back to her group of friends. Terry was looking at her smiling. He didn't know what to think. Anthony's little sister…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 15  
"The reception"**_

A drive had come to pick up Candy at her apartment building. When Candy got downstairs, she was surprised to see that it was a limousine. Teresa George could afford to live the great life! The limousine was white and it was very comfortable inside. There was a little fridge with glasses, treats, a television, she wasn't going to be bored during the trip to Cape Cod. She spent her time watching television and sleeping. She dreamt about the the past, when she was a kid, and she had completely fallen in love with her big brother's best friend. Anabeth was right, she will never stop loving Terry, she had loved him since she was a child.

 _ **When admiring the firmament  
I crossed your ocean blue eyes.  
By opening the a case of the past  
I heard your words reassuring me  
By closing my eyes in the dark night  
A dream came to give me hope**_

 _ **"A exerp of "The dream" by my friend Glynda08**_

They arrived at the Cape Cod villa which looked like those big manors you would see in movies. She got out of the car and she was finally able to stretch her legs. They had a few stops on their way to eat and go to the restroom, but she was eager to be in a house and not locked in that car anymore. The view of the villa almost looked like an oasis in the desert.

The Grandchester's Cape Cod villa was huge. The garden was well taken care of and so was the pool. There were some long chairs, where Terry was just sitting by the pool. It made her think about the past when Terry did Romeo for her… Her Terry, her Romeo, especially after his fight with Anthony, he had really became Romeo and she was Juliet… She never saw him again, until he came to Anthony's wedding… She closed her eyes.

Terry took off his sunglasses and looked at Candy. He smiled and stood up.

\- Welcome to my summer villa, he said smiling.

\- Your villa? It's not your parents'?

\- I bought it from them…

\- Oh…

\- The Kennedys are our neighbours…

\- Really? Said Candy unimpressed.

Terry smiled. He had always admired her simplicity.

\- Where's Dinah?

\- She's out with her boyfriend…

\- Oh, said Candy, I thought we were going to work on my manuscript…

\- I can read it…

\- Yes, but you're not Teresa George…

\- I have experience in writing and I've read all of Teresa George's manuscripts, you know…

She looked at him sceptical. What was he plotting? She knew Terry was strong in English literature, but… After all, why not? She came to fix things. She might as well keep a good atmosphere.

\- I can let you read it, she said softly

\- I'm sensing an absolute scepticism… from your part! I'm hurt! Pretended Terry.

Candy burst out laughing.

\- I was expecting Teresa George to read my manuscript…

\- Not Terrence Graham Grandchester the third?

\- It still sound just as pompous as a few years ago!

They both burst out laughing.

\- Do you want me to give you the tour?

\- Ok.

Their conversation will have to happen later. She had just came from a long trip by car, even if it was a limousine. They started walking. Candy noticed that there was a lot of people dressed in black and white, working.

\- Is there a special event? She asked Terry

\- Well, my mother is having a reception her tonight… we hired a caterer with servers.

Candy looked at him stunned. He must've been joking!

\- You… your mother? The great Eleonor Baker? She said opening her eyes wide.

\- Yes…

\- Oh my God!

Terry saw that she was worried. She was so cute!

\- Don't worry Juliet, she's very nice, she's not a Diva, well, she won't be with you in any case…

\- Oh my God! But , I don't think I brought something nice enough for a reception from Hollywood!

\- Don't worry, I can help you out, he said calmly

\- How are you going to help me? She asked intrigued

\- Well, when Dinah went to buy her dreass for tonight, I went with her and I bought a dress for you…

\- You went with her? Men hate shoppin with women!

\- I forced myself… I had to be ready for my Juliet

\- I could've borrowed a dress from Dinah

\- You could've, but I bought you a dress, just for you…

\- What? But how dare... you…?

She stopped and she smiled. Terry will always surprise her. And what he had just done, had just got him up in her estimation. Her heart was getting softer…

\- You knew I was going to come, didn't you? She asked softly smiling.

\- No, but I was wishing it hard and I wanted to be ready for any eventuality…, he answered frankly.

They looked at each other for a while in silence. Candy was always wondering how her Terry so perfect, didn't keep his promise, a promise he hadn't made lightly… He had been her prince charming. He had never treated her like a kid, he had treated her like a princess, he had been a gentleman and he had respected her. Why the heck was she angry with him? Didn't she have to respect her values? But… she couldn't forget what he had done to her by marrying another woman…

\- You want to come and see your dress? Asked Terry pulling her from her thoughts.

She followed him like an automaton to his bedroom, which was big and spacious, worthy of a prince. When she was a little girl with her friends, they would talk about guys with British accent, they imagined they were princes. So hearing Terry talk was like a dream for Candy, she had a prince, just for her, under her roof!

Terry walked to a door and opened it and Candy saw him get in. She followed him…

\- What is that?

\- It's my closet…

\- You're sure it's not a little adjacent bedroom?

\- It's too small to be a bedroom.

Candy imagined the slums in the poor areas she visited back in the days… this closet was bigger than their living rooms!

\- So your clothes inherited it… great! She said ironically.

Terry smiled. There were pants, shirts, blazers… He walked and took a hanger with a white slipcover and gave it to Candy. She took the cover off and she looked at the dress… it was a green muslin , with no sleeves, with silver sprinkles on the bust, wich accentuated the breast and would grasp around her tiny waist, creating the separation with the skirt. The muslin had some folds on the side of the bust and was braided in the back down to the sprikles of the belt which was going in a V cut down her back. The skirt was wide and falling to the ground.

\- Oh my God! She said amazed.

\- You like it?

\- I can't accept it…

\- You don't like it?

\- That's not it…

\- We can go to the store and exchange it…

\- Terry! No… I can't accept a dress so… this is a designer dress! It costs a fortune!

\- Nothing is too good for you, my Juliet…

He was smiling and he had said that with a soft caressing voice.

\- Oh Romeo, said Candy smiling.

She was melting. He gave her a bag from the luxury boutique with assorted shoes and jewlerry to the dress.

\- Say, "Thank you" Juliet.

\- Thank you Juliet.

They burst out laughing, They got out of the closet. She saw the big king size bed, she imaged herself on it with Terry…If only… but… Anabeth was right, the man she loved forever behaved like a prince charming she was complaining? She wasn't normal… They went to put the dress and the shoes in her room and Terry continue the tour of the house with her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker was wearing a bikini and beach skirt. She long blond and silky hair were undone on her shoulders.

\- Mum, said Terry, I would like to introduce you to…

\- Candy! She said, I've heard so much about you!

She took Candy in her arms and hugged her hard.

\- I am pleased to meet you!

\- Likewise, said Candy a little stunned.

\- It's because of you if my son forgave me!

\- Oh, it wasn't a big deal ! I'm even surprised he listened to me! I was only 12 at the time!

\- It looks like he's loved you for a long time, said Eleonor smiling

Candy didn't anything, she looked down.

\- You're going to be at the recepetion, aren't you?

\- Yes, what's the occasion?

\- Different producers are coming to buy Terry's movie script…

\- Terry's movie script?

\- Yes, I told you I was writing scripts, didn't I?

\- Oh yeah… and Hollywood is interested?

\- And I can assure you that it's not because of me, but for his own talent as a writer…

\- Really? How did they hear about him? Did you publish something?

There was a little silence. Terry and his mother looked at each other. Then Terry told her.

\- In fact, I've worked for a magazine in London…

Candy looked at him.

\- That famous job…, she said with a nostalgic tone.

\- Yes, I ended up taking it…

\- After the school dance…

\- After what had almost happened…

Candy couldn't becoming bright as red in front of Eleonor Baker.

\- You were under age…

Candy looked at him sadly.

\- Why don't we change the subject? Said Eleonor who felt the atmosphere getting heavy. Candy tell me, you write too?

\- Euh… yes. I've only published a free brochure, I didn't get paid… but I have a manuscript that I want to get publish…

\- Really? What is it about?

\- It's a romance novel…I brought it with me to show it to Teresa George, but she seems not to be very available at the moment.

Terry and his mother looked at eacht other again, Candy noticed that. What was going on?

\- Dinah is probably busy getting her hair done for tonight, said Eleonor, tell me about your story for a bit…

Candy got out of the kitchen with a glass of iced tea and followed Eleonor Baker to sit by the pool. Terry looked at her go. He had to talk to Candy very soon. But tonight, there was his mother's reception.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Candy went to her bedroom to change, she found an envelope on her pillow. It said "Juliet" on it.

 _ **"**_ _ **My dear Juliette,**_

 _ **Thank for accepting my invitation, or Dinah's, if you prefere. I missed having you under the same roof. I'm thinking about the time I spent with you in your family when I came with Anthony. The love atmosphere you had at your house was one thing, but having Anthony's little sister having a crush on me was fun and heart warming. At my house, I had a stepmonster from hell who didn't want me around.**_

 _ **I've always had girls' attention,but to have your innocent attention , you were always telling the truth with no shame and you were very mature for your age. I loved you like a little sister but as years passed, my love for you was getting stronger and stronger.**_

 _ **Anthony was right to hit me that morning on the beach, you were underage and I had lost my mind, because you drove me crazy C andy, like you're still doing today.**_

 _ **I love you since you were 12 years ols, but my head was refusing to accept it, you were a kid… I love you my Juliet and I've never stopped loving you not even for one second.**_

 _ **I love you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.**_

 _ **Your Romeo."**_

Candy smiled while she read the letter. All the love she had for Terry exploded and gave her chills and hot flashes.

 _"_ _I love you too, Romeo" she said to herself._

She got ready for the reception. She put on with the beautiful dress and she let her long wavy and silky hair down on her shoulders.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The reception was going on fine and Candy found if fascinating to meet people she knew by name for having heard it in the news or for seeing it during a movie credits. There were also famous reporters present.

Terry was talking with famous producers. She recognized Rober Hathaway, for having seen him in magazines. They were having a heated conversation. Terry's script was that interesting ? She was sure he had a lot of talent. How many has he written so far? She could've had the answer to that question, if she didn't refuse all of his invitations…

One of the investors started to make conversation with her and she wanted to walk away and join Terry. She had a room full of rich men and all she could see was Terry,. HE was her prince, since she wa s12 years old... She smiled. She also saw women around Terry, all drooling in front of him. She knew Terry was handsome. She saw how Anabeth's friends and cousins all wanted to get into Terry's bed and he would reather spend time with her! She trusted Terry completely and whenhe took her to the school dance… she was sure they were going to end up together because she knew Terry loved her. She had made all kind of excuse when he stood her up and missed all of their dates…

Seeing all those women around him, she started thinking that Terry could've moved on with any of these women… but he married another woman… She absolutely had to talk to him. Dinah was right, she had to sort things out with Terry, take him back or end it.

She walked to Terry to go and get him in de middle of all these women.

\- Are you all right Juliet? Asked Terry.

\- I need you Romeo…

He smiled.

\- Sorry ladies, my Juliet needs me.

And he took Candy's arm and they walked away together.

\- Jealous Juliet?

\- Let's just say, I like being the centre of your attention, she said smiling.

\- You don't have to worry about that, my Juliet. Ever since you're 12 years old, you're the centre of my attention…

She looked at him. Thinking about his marriage. He guessed what she thought.

\- We have to talk, Juliet…

\- I agree…

\- But not now…

\- I know. The reception is not done.

Other producers approached Terry to talk tohim. Candy was listening with one ear, without really understanding which story of Terry's they were talking about. She walked away and she went to stand by Eleonor Baker who was talking with other famous actors. There were even some members of the famous Kennedy family present.

A famous actor had his eye on Candy at one point, but she wasn't interested at all! In other circumstances, she would've been amazed to have the attention of such a star…

\- Good evening, he said

\- Good evening, said Candy

\- Liam Hemsworth, he said.

Candy heard the Australian accent, charming but not as much as the British accent.

\- Candice Andrew, she said smiling.

\- You look like you're bored to death.

\- It's interesting to observe people you usually only see on television.

\- You don't look very impressed by all these Hollywood stars…

\- Celebrity as it it, has never impressed me, but if I had met Nelson Mandela when he was alive, I would've been very impressed.

\- Oh…

\- Yes, in prison for 27 years, only because of his ideas, that were contrary to his country's government… and he didn't hold a grudge for his jailers. He said that if he held a grudge against them, he would still be in prison…

\- Let me guess, you're part of Amnesty International?

\- How did you guess? Said Candy smiling.

\- It's obvious…

\- It's so wonderful to learn that a prisoner was freed and when he sends you a letter personally to thank you…

\- You fascinate me! At your age, young women party and …

\- Would've been drooling over you? Said Candy smiling, sorry, not this young woman!

Terry was looking for Candy with his eyes and he felt a little twinge in his heart when he saw her with Liam Hemsworth talking and laughing. No, Candy was not going to…? Not his Juliet, she was in love with him since like, forever. There were lots of beautiful women who were waiting for one word from him, and he only saw Candy! He left his group and he approached his beloved.

\- Juliet? He said.

\- Juliet? Said Liam Hemsworth, I thought your name was Candice?

\- He loves nicknaming people, don't you Romeo?

Terry's eyes crossed Liam's.

\- Oh, I'm on someone else's territory? My apologies, he said smiling, Candice? I was pleased to have made your acquaintance.

\- Likewise, said Candy smiling.

The young actor left, leaving them alone.

\- My turn to ask; jealous Romeo?

\- Let's just say, I like being the centre of your attention, Juliet, he said smiling.

\- You don't have to worry about that, my Romeo. Ever since I'm 12 years old, you're the centre of my attention…

They burst out laughing! They were always on the same wave length! They spend the rest of the evening of the reception together and didn't separate anymore.

When the reception was finally over and when everybody had left, Candy has a sigh of relief.

\- Are you ok Juliet?

\- Well, I'm glad to see that it didn't end in an orgy…

\- I never would've allowed that here, you know that. Not with you and my mother here, I'm not crazy.

\- It looks like you more "christian" than before…

\- You still don't get why I wanted to respect you, don't you? If after the school dance, Anthony hadn't interrupted us, I would've made love to you on that beach… but I'm not the same man anymore, Juliet… and christian or not, orgies are very inappropriate! It's the ugly side of Hollywood nobody talks about out loud.

\- Looks like things are never as they seem…

Terry looked at her. He had to tell her the truth. Like she read his mind, Candy said:

\- It's too late, let's go to bed.

\- Yes, dawn is rising…

He approached her and kissed her lightly on the lips and Candy left.

\- Good morning Romeo, she said leaving.

\- Good morning, Juliet, he said smiling.

Since dawn was rising, the night was over.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Candy woke up around, 3 pm. She had the impression she had slept for two days. The day was almost over. She took a shower got ready and she went downstairs by the pool.

Terry was with his mother, sitting at a table, working on his laptop. Dinah was by the pool taking a sunbath. She wondered if she ever worked on her novel, which she gave her the day before.. She got closer and she saw that Terry had her novel. She felt a little betrayed, but Terry could look at her novel.

\- Hello everybody! She said smiling.

\- Hello Juliet, said Terry smiling.

\- Hello, Candy, said Eleonor and Dinah at the same time.

\- Did you sleep well? Asked Terry.

\- Like a baby! Said Candy smiling.

\- You want to eat something? The maid can serve you, said Terry.

\- Thank you, she said taking a chair to sit at the table, I just want a coffee.

A maid arrived and brought her some coffee. She looked at Terry with her novel.

\- I thought Teresa George was supposed to read my novel? said Candy a little dryly

\- I'm just taking a peek Candy, said Terry.

His mother and his sister were looking at him. Terry looked at Candy.

\- Freckles, you want to go out with me? I know a place where they have the best hotdogs!

\- Really? Better than those of New York?

\- Yes… would I lie to you?

\- You don't want me to answer that question…

\- If I lie, I give you the permission to hit me…

\- All right Romeo, let's go, said Candy leaving her cup.

Terry stood up and he took her arm to leave.

\- See you later! Said Candy to Eleonor and Dinah

\- Bye! Said the two ladies.

Terry took Candy in his sport car. Candy couldn't help thinking about the night of the school dance. They arrived at a little pub not too far, just before the exit to the highway. They got out, and they got in and they found a place right away. The server arrived with a big smile. She looked at Terry with hungry eyes. Candy shook her head, all the women thought Terry was irresistible, and herself included. He ordered the hotdogs with fries and two lemonades.

Terry had something to tell her and he was wondering how to start on the subject with Candy. Candy was waiting, She felt that Terry had something to tell her. He was looking at her with eyes that was making her melt.

\- Why did you bring me here, Terry? You very silent… you have something to tell me?

The waitress brought them the hotdogs ad the fries.

\- Go ahead, taste it! And tell me if you like it or not.

Candy looked at him, he was changing the subject, of course. She put ketchup and mustard on her hotdog and took a bite, it was excellent!

\- Hmm! You're right! It's excellent! She said smiling.

\- I told you so! He said biting in his hot dog too!

They ate, smiling and in the end, she took a sip of her lemonade.

\- So Terry? I'm waiting…

\- You're waiting for what?

\- For you to tell me why you brought me here…

\- And…?

She wasn't going to let it go. She knew he had something to tell her.

\- I have a secret to tell you.

She was looking at him with attention, waiting for the rest.

\- I haven't told it to anybody, aside from my mother and my sister. Ever since I started writing… ever since… well…

Candy was wondering what he was talking about. He was getting confused.

\- Terry, you can tell me anything, she said taking his hands and squeezing them lightly.

\- Candy, in fact I'm…

She was still waiting. Oh and damn the truth! He didn't want to tell her anymore…

\- No, never mind…

\- Terry! She said letting go of his hands. What were you going to tell me?

\- "Who", he corrected, with a pale smile, it's not "what", it's "who".

For an instant, she looked at him stunned. Then she had a little laugh.

\- Don't tell me… No, you wouldn't dare. You're not going to tell me a story about a secret identity, you're what? A spy? Like James Bond? That would explain why you disappeared for a while!

Terry couldn't help bursting out laughing.

\- In a way, it's kind of like that…

\- You're working for Her Majesty's Secret Service? She said opening her beautiful green eyes big.

He burst out laughing again.

\- Nothing as cool or so dangerous… I'm Teresa George.

She looked at him, with round eyes.

\- You're… what?

\- Not "what", "who", he repeated softly. Teresa. She has my sister's face on my book covers, but I wrote everything.

He looked at her, waiting for her reaction. A lightbolt wouldn't have surprised her more at that moment. She ended up laughing out loud !

\- You're serious, aren't you? She asked with shiny eyes.

He nodded.

\- Oh my God! She said, that's great! You became a writer, a real one, an author! That's fantastic! Oh Teresa George is wonderful, you're wonderful! Your stories are so romantic! Where did you learn how to write like that?

\- You're not angry?

\- No, but I'm a little disappointed that you didn't tell me that earlier, you know you can trust me…

\- Well I really didn't have the occasion to see you ever since I've been writing seriously. In fact, it's the first time we really have the opportunity to talk…

He was right, she kept blowing him off…

\- Oh,… so that means that I'm going to work with you on my novel?

\- With Terrence Graham Grandchester the third…

\- The pompous name! She said bursting out laughing.

It was going to be like back in the days when he gave her advice on her English homework… She liked the idea… to work close with Terry.

\- So what do you think? Do you like it?

\- I like it a lot, she said with a sensual voice, I get that you want to take a pen name, but why did you change gender?

\- My publisher thought that woman's pen name would sell romance novels better…

\- Oh right… I can understand that. You still haven't told me where you learn to write like that…

\- I'll tell you everygthing when we're going to talk.

\- I'm proud of you Romeo.

He looked at her smiling. She was proud of him! And he thought she was going to get mad.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 16  
"An upsetting revelation…"**_

Candy was in her room and she called Anabeth when she got back to tell her about the reception.

\- Candy? Did you talk to Terry?

\- I talk to him Anabeth

\- You know what I mean…

\- Yes, I know and it's no, not yet.

\- But what are you waiting for?

\- Well there was a reception last night…

\- A reception? In your honour?

\- No…

She didn't want to tell her that Eleonor Baker was Terry's mother. He would tell her himself when he wants to.

\- What was the occasion? For Teresa George?

Candy had to restrain herself to not tell her that Terry was Teresa George. But it was a way out… to not talk about Eleonor Baker!

\- In a way, producers are interested by one of Terry's manuscripts…

\- Terry writes manuscripts and Hollywood in interested?

\- Impressing, isn't it?

\- Were there celebrities?

\- Yes, I recognizes a few reporters, Robert Hathaway…

\- Any actors I know?

\- I don't know…, there was one who came to talk to me…

\- Really? Who?

\- He had the Austrialian accent…

\- Mel Gibson?

\- No, he's younger… Liam something…

\- Liam Neeson?

\- No, he's older and he's british, that one had the Australian accent.

\- Those accents sound aline, I wonder how you're able to make the difference! But what am I saying? Terry had the British accent! So you know! You remember his last name?

\- No…

\- You've seen him in movies?

\- Maybe…

\- Candy! Describe him to me…

\- He's got dark blond hair, good looking, he's young…

\- That's vague… it describes a lot of actors…

\- Liam…

\- Liam Hemsworth?

\- Yes, that's it! Liam Hemsworth!

\- From the "Hunger Games" movies? And you forgot his name? You haven't seen the movie?

\- No…

\- Candy! Liam Hemsworth was hitting on you and you only had eyes for Terry!

Candy burst out laughing thinking about the scene when Terry came to interrupt them and how Liam made himself scarce. She told Anabeth who was screaming and laughing.

\- Oh my God! I hope Terry knows how lucky he is! And in the end, was there an orgy?

\- Are you out of your mind? Terry would've never allowed it with me here!

\- That's true. Your Romeo respects you! So? When are you going to talk?

\- We just came back from lunch. I'm going to work with Teresa George on my novel!

\- You lucky girl! Good luck! You have pictures from the reception?

\- Euh…

\- Candy!

\- I'm going to ask Terry if he's got some…

\- You're incorrigible!

\- I love you too, Anabeth! Say hi to Anthony and the kids for me!

\- I love you too, Candy. Have fun with your Romeo! And I want to see pictures!

\- Did you send my parcel?

\- You should get it very soon…

\- Thanks Anabeth.

\- You can thank me by sending me pictures with Liam Hemsworth!

\- I'll make the effort for you! She said smiling.

She hung up and burst out laughing. She had a famous actor at the reception, she didn't even remembered his last name! She looked on the bed and she saw another envelope. She opened it and got Romeo's letter out.

 _ **"**_ _ **Juliet my heart,**_

 _ **I would like to thank you for the beautiful evening we had last night at the reception. If my script is chosen for a movie, I will have to travel a lot and go to Hollywood. Would you like to come with me ? I know you have school, but if I have to move to Hollywood, I would like you to come with me. I would like you to be my wife, Candy, I haven't changed my mind, despite what you told me that day in my hotel room in Chicago. I wish I was your first, I would've been if Anthony hadn't interrupted us that morning, but destiny got involved in our lives and separated us, against our will. Thank you for coming. You can't know how happy I am that you're here with me. But we have to talk and explain each other first.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Romeo."**_

She smiled. Terry was full of surprises and so romantic! There was a knock at the door and she went to open. It was a maid with the parcel that Anabeth had sent her. She opened it and she found her laptop she had when she was backpacking in Europe. She took the plug to plug it and recharge the battery. She saw all of her letters, but she said she will read them later. She had to join Terry in his office to work on her novel.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in his office discussing with Tyler.

 _\- Come on! Are you going to finish my scene with Bianca Rose or no?_

 _\- I have to talk to Candy_

 _\- That doesn't stop you from writing the rest of my story…_

 _\- I wrote your reconciliation… now it's my turn, you have to wait!_

 _\- But…, started Tyler._

There was a knock at the office door and Candy came in. Terry looked up and saw her. God, she was so beautiful with her hair falling on her shoulders !

\- I came to work on my novel, Teresa, she said to tease him.

Terry smiled looking at her.

\- You do know that "Terry" is also short for "Teresa" , right?

\- Yes, I know that, Teresa, she said smiling.

She had approached him. She only had one thought in her mind, to jump in his arms and kiss him. But… She went to sit by his side. They worked together for hours. The proximity was driving Terry nuts, but he managed to restrain himself. He smelt her sent and his head was spinning. Candy was telling herself that she had a good reason for pushing Terry away, and refusing his invitations, because she was melting after just one day! She couldn't resist him! She wanted to be near him, it didn't matter why he did what he did… But he had married another woman, he didn't keep his promise! Wasn't she ready to forgive him, until his wife showed up? She remembered Terry's hurt eyes, like he would've given anything not to have to hurt her like that. But why did he get married? Were there extenuating circumstances? She was trying to imagine her life without Terry. She had tried with someone else, but unconsciously, she chose a pale imitation of Terry and when she realised it wasn't Terry, that he will never be Terry, she broke off her engagement… She had a decision to make. She loved Terry, and she was going to do an act of faith and take her man back. But she had to think about a way to tell him that… Working with him so close, was torture. All she had to do was kiss Terry and curled up in his arms…

\- Juliet, said Terry

She didn't reply.

\- Juliet? Are you daydreaming? Do you hear me?

She got out of her torpor and looked at him.

\- Are you with me?

\- What…? She said distracted.

\- Earth to Juliet…

She looked at him.

\- I can't concentrate Terry. I'm sorry.

\- What if call if a night? My mother has guests…

\- Another reception?

\- No, a dinner, there will be less people…

\- The same as yesterday?

\- Not all of them, but producers are coming to negotiate…

\- Oh… the actor is going to be there?

\- Liam? Why? You'd like to see him again?

\- Well, it seems like he's very famous, according to Anabeth…

\- Oh, Anabeth told you ? You really didn't know him?

\- I know him since last night, but I didn't know he was famous… he was on "The Hunger games"?

\- You haven't read the book?

\- Science fiction is not really my thing, I'd rather read romance novels by Teresa George…

Terry started laughing.

\- So Liam will be there for a role in your script?

\- As a matter of fact…

\- Interesting… by the way, Anabeth wants me to send her some pictures with Liam…

\- You could take some tonight, if you want… or I'll give you what the photographer took for my mother.

\- Thanks Teresa!

\- Are you going to stop calling me like that?

\- You see how annoying nicknames are, Romeo?

\- I'd rather you call me Romeo…

\- We're going to talk tonight, Romeo?

\- I love you Juliet… yes, we're going to talk tonight, or tomorrow, absolutely.

\- You love me?

\- I've never stopped loving you…

\- If you loved me that much, why did you leave for London?

It was a fresh and direct question which deserved an answer just as fresh and direct. Looking in her eyes, he told her the truth:

\- Because Anthony gave me the choice between leaving or get arrested for sexual assault.

Shoked, stunned, she looked at him intensely.

\- That's ridiculous…

\- You were underage.

His eyes burning with intensity, he seemed to want to make her understand, that he was telling the truth.

\- If Anthony had said a word, there would've been an investigation, at the least. Maybe I would've gone immediately to jail after the trial. Everything would've been horrible Candy, and not only for me. You would've been examined by all kind of social workers and pshychologists. For heaven's sake, if the story had been in the papers, can you imagine that? The way they would've looked at you?

He shut up of a minute, his eyes lost in the void.

\- I didn't care about me, but I couldn't do that to you. So, I went to London. Believe-me it took me all the strength of the world to leave and break all the promises and all our dates.

\- Anthony was bluffing!

\- That's not the impression I had.

\- You could've at least told me something!

\- It was part of the deal. I shouldn't try to contact you or call you. I couldn't even write you.

He thought about how Anthony's words had come true. He hadn't been able to write to Cand y for so long, he would writing to her in his head…

\- I thought you didn't love me, she said in almost a whisper

She was upset. She had to get out of the office. Her brother was responsible for Terry's disappearance?

\- I left because I loved you. If I had to do it again, I thing I would do exactly the same thing. I don't see what else I could've done?

By looking deep into his eyes, he would see the teenage girl from back then. Did he really measure what he had done, how he made her suffer?

\- You broke my heart, she said.

It wasn't even an accusation, but it was simply a fact she was stating. Terry felt even worse.

\- If I had to do it again…

\- I have to get dressed for the dinner, said Candy upset

She went to the bedroom and Terry looked at her go without a word. The moment was very intense. Their explanation will be very painful…

 _ **The rest of the past  
Can't stop haunting me  
And cut my thoughts  
Only your eyes are giving me the will to move forward  
I wanted to write you so much  
And I bend my back so ofter  
And to relive those memoris  
In dreams, I even almost touched your skin  
You are my other me  
The strength of my faith  
My weakness and my law  
The both of us were infinity  
Far away from each other we're doomed  
I want to tell you that what my heart wants  
Come, come it's a prayer  
Come, so we can start over  
Because without you existence  
Is just a long silence  
That's never ending  
I had my heart so heavy my love  
Do you still love me too forever?  
You are made for me my love  
And that's all I think about all day.**_

 _Excerpt from Nostalgia by my friend lilirose_

 _\- Shouldn't you be working? Said Tyler's familiar voice_

 _\- I just hurt Candy_

 _\- It's because of her brother!_

 _\- I still hurt her…_

 _\- In the meantime, can you continuer the scene you interrupted?_

 _\- No…_

 _\- You're going to leave me like that for long?_

 _\- I have bigger fish to fry…_

 _\- You wanted art to imitate life, right?_

 _\- Exactly, it's happening the same way_

 _\- You're jealous because I'm about to get Bianca Rose and you…_

 _\- I'm the writer…_

 _\- Really? No kidding! Doesn't look like it. I've been stuck here for days waiting for you to write the sentence that's going to throw Bianca Rose in my arms._

 _\- Well, you'll stay there until I fix my problem with Candy._

 _\- Great! I'm going to sit around for how long, until you finish that scene?_

 _\- Stop complaining, you're getting what you want, aren't you? Bianca Rose is going to fall into your arms… Now leave me alone!_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was thinking about her brother… She had to talk to him. She called his cellphone. Modern technology, you could contact the person directly now, no need to call the house phone. Her brother's phone rang for a long time, she thought she was going to get his voice mail, when her brother finally answered.

\- Terry told you! He asked as a greeting.

\- Well hello to you too, big brother! Said Candy ironically.

\- What exactly did he tell you?

\- That you threatened to press charges against him for assault…

\- You were underage!

\- It was my life! My decision!

\- You were too young. You were my little sister! I wanted to protect you!

\- By sending the man I love to London? He has asked me for my opinion, he was going to stay in Chicago and wait my 18th birthday!

\- Candy…

\- You forced him to go to London!

\- I wanted to protect you, repeated Anthony

\- You wanted to protect my virtue? He was going to marry me!

\- I couldn't have been sure…

\- He would rather spend time with me than with all the bimbos Anabeth was bringing for him! Oh Anthony… How could you have asked him not to contact me? You could've asked for reparation… but no, you had to make him leave the country!

\- Please…

\- Is that why you became our biggest fan? You're feeling guilty?

\- I regret that he married another woman, but I don't regret protecting you, I trusted him and he almost…

\- Made love to me? I was willing…

\- You were underage…

\- If you had asked him to marry me… but you didn't give him the chance, didn't you? How could you do this to us? I thought Terry was your best friend…

\- It's not my fault if he didn't come to your 18th birthday…

\- If he were in Chicago, he wouldn't have missed it… it's your fault Anthony! I still can't believe that you did that to me!

\- Forgive me, Candy…

\- Is that why you were against my relationship with Cole?

\- He was a loser and he wasn't made for you!

\- Once again you meddled in my life! I'm not a little girl anymore!

\- Candy, I love you and I couldn't let you marry that man while you still loved Terry!

\- Good bye Anthony.

She hung up her phone, but she couldn't really be mad at her brother who was only protecting her. She was a minor after all, she wasn't independent and she was still in high school… She understood why Anthony was now her biggest fan. Terry was gone and he came back married to another woman… he felt guilty. Because if Terry had stayed, he wouldn't have married another woman and break Candy's heart for a second time.

She took a deep breath. It was not the time to think about all that. She had to get ready for the dinner. She didn't feel like being there, she almost didn't want to go, but she said to herself that it would change her ideas and it would be better than to stay in her room down in the dumps.

She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She was trying to think about other things. She got out to get dressed and she found dresses on the bed for the reception. She chose a mauve one in muslin with transparent sleeves in veil. The top was braided and little pearls were decorating the neckline and the sleeves. She brushed her hair and she arrived downstairs just in time to greet the guests.

The dinner was fine, producers, directors and actors went to lock themselves in one of the living room to discuss business with Terry and his mother. Terry's manuscript was going to become a movie in Hollywood. She was happy for him, but she still felt sad after Terry's revelation on her brother. She went to Terry's office to think. She saw his current manuscript on the desk. Should she read it, she needed a change of ideas…s eh started reading and she forgot about the world around her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The discussion and the negotiations took a long time, but for Terry, 5 minutes would've been a lot, because he was away from Candy. She must've been bored all on he own. Should he go see her? No, she looked upset when learned that her brother had forced him to leave America because of her. He will talk to her tomorrow… When the Hollywood team was finally gone, Terry was relieved.

\- Terry, said his mother, you should be jumping of joy.

\- Mum…

\- Candy?

\- Yes, I told her about her brother…

\- Oh, she must be upset.

\- I know I broke her heart but to see her eyes so hurt, upset me. I hurt her.

\- It wasn't your fault.

\- But I still hurt her, mum.

\- She loves you, she's going to forgive you, Terry

\- I'm going to talk to her tomorrow.

\- In the meantime, you can rejoice. Hollywood is going to make a movie with your script!

\- I'm sorry mum, if I don't look happy. I'm vey happy that my script is going to become a movie, but…

Eleonor looked at her son. As long as his story with Candy was solved, she wont be happy to rejoice about his Hollywood contract. A lot of people would've sold their soul to the devil to have Terry's chance…He was in love. She smiled at him.

\- Go to bed, you'll feel better tomorrow after you talked to Candy.

\- Good night mum, said Terry hugging her briefly

\- Good night baby, said Eleonor going to her room.

Terry wen to the living room where there was a big white tail piano and he started playing "Romeo and Juliet" by Tchaikovsky, a piece that lasted at least 20 minutes. The notes were resonating in the silent manor where most of its habitants were dreaming. The walls were soundproof, so nobody could hear the beautiful piece he was playing. When he was done, the silence of the night was deafening filled the living room.

He stood up to go to his room but he wanted to go to his office to get his manuscript to try and write something before he goes to bed. He saw some ligts under the door and could've swore he had turned the lights off the last time he was there. He opened the door and he was surprised to see Candy concentrated in her reading of his manuscript. She didn't even hear him come in. She was sitting at his desk, her head leaning forward on the manuscript…

\- Juliet? He said surprised.

She was startled and she looked up.

\- Romeo…

Everything that happened in the manuscript got her so excited to the point where, all the love she felt for Terry came out.

\- I hope you're not upset that I read your manuscript without your permission.

\- Of course not, he said, so did you like the heroes, Tyler and Candy? Euh… I mean Bianca Rose! He corrected quickly.

\- That's what's called a revealing Freudian slip! I thought she looked a lot like me. Well in a way of speaking. If she looks like me, it's in a lot better, she's even perfect. And Tyler, that's you, we can't miss that. Except that he's a little browner and little more stupid.

- _Me? Said Tyler outraged in Terry's head._

\- More stupid, repeated Terry, all happy. I like it a lot, that's the perfect description.

Candy looked at him smiling.

\- How was the reunion? Were you able to come to an agreement on all the points?

\- Yes, he said, my mother is a good negotiator. She knows all the loopholes in contracts with her agent and her lawyer.

\- So, you have an ironclad contract? Asked Candy looking at him

\- Yes…

\- Oh…, she said smiling.

They looked at each other. Why wasn't he happier?

\- Euh Romeo, maybe it's just me, but shouldn't you be more happy than that? Your script is going to become a movie in Hollywood!

\- Yes, I know…

\- So…?

\- So, I'm missing something to be truly happy…

\- Ah…

He was talking about the letter he had left for her earlier. He was going to propose to her again.

\- Candy, will you marry me?

When she thought that ever since she had met Terry, all she had ever wanted was to be his wife. But because of the betrayal, the fact that he didn't come to propose to her on her 18th birthday and that he had married someone else…

\- No Terry, I'm not ready…, she said softly.

He looked at her sadly.

\- Let's go to bed, he said softly.

Candy looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready, because they still haven't talked…Terry knew it and he wanted to see if she was going to blindly trust him… he knew she wasn't ready. Learning that Anthony had forced him to leave had changed things, but she still didn't know why he married another woman. Should she trust him? She had been burned in the past.

Candy took the script and they both left the office to go to their respective rooms. When they arrived in front of Candy's room, he hugged her briefly.

\- Congratulation for your script Romeo, she said softly.

She wanted to jump to his neck but she had just refused his wedding proposal…

\- Thank you Juliet, he said softly.

She got into her room and closed the door. She leaned on it and closed her eyes and had a long sigh.

Terry told himself that he was used to Candy's rejections of his wedding proposals, but it still hurt him a lot. He went to his room to sleep. He had just got one of the biggest deals of his career, and he was incapable of rejoicing…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 17  
"The letters to Juliet"**_

Candy didn't have a good night. The scene with Terry before they went to bed had disturbed her. She wasn't ready, she didn't have all the cards on the table. But she knew she still loved him…He had told him that Anthony had forced him to leave America for London. Terry had just signed a great contract with Hollywood and he was unable to rejoice for his hard work because she had refused to marry him, thus to go with him to Hollywood…

She woke up late. She tried to read the manuscript, but she couldn't concentrate. So she got ready and she went downstairs with the manuscript to see if she could continue reading it, after she took her cup of coffee.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry had barely slept. He woke up and he went to get a cup of tea in the kitchen and he went to his office. He turned on his computer , knowing he wanted to write…

 _Tyler was not happy._

 _\- I still standing around…_

 _\- Leave me alone Tyler…_

 _\- Candy refused to marry you, yet again! So what?_

 _\- Would you give up on Bianca Rose?_

 _\- Never and you know that… There's trust for you…_

 _\- Are you suggesting to me that Candy doesn't trust me?_

 _\- That's exactly what I'm "suggesting to you", replied Tyler smiling with all his teeth. Bloody hell! Where do you find those kind of expressions?_

 _\- No, you thought about that on your own? What could've put you in the right path?_

 _\- I don't know… maybe the fact that she only refused to marry you for the hundredth time…_

 _\- Is it men in general or just me in particular?_

 _\- Especially you…, said Tyler, you 've hurt her deeply, she expecting you to do it again_

 _\- According to you, what should I do?_

 _Then he thought for a moment and he said:_

 _\- Good heavens, I really must've fallen very low to ask you for advice!_

 _\- Your initial plan was that your thoughts would come true by giving me the ending I wanted, right?_

 _\- Yes, so what?_

 _\- So, follow your plan. If you let life imitates art for once? How are you going to get Bianca Rose to marry me?_

 _\- It's frankly not the same situation…_

 _\- It's exactly the same…_

Terry was thinking. Candy didn't trust him. It was indeed the case. She had refused to marry him, one more time. He had to believe that the situation with her was going to get better, like it was starting to get better in his novel… "Every man becomes what he pretends to be". He was going to continue with that thought. Optimism for the moment…

What time was it? He stood up and he went to the living room, He saw his sister with her luggage.

\- Where are you going?

\- On a cruse, for a week, said Dinah

\- Alone?

\- No, mum, with Diego!

\- When is he going to marry you?

\- When? That's none of your business Terry.

\- Dinah…

\- I'm going to be in order with the Lord soon! Is that good for you?

\- It's a start…

\- I hope that when I come back you'll be done talking to Candy, she said hugging h im. Bye bro. Good luck.

The driver was taking her luggage to put them in the limousine.

\- Say goodbye to Candy for me! She said getting out the door.

Then it was the silence for a little time. Terry was reading the paper in the living room. Then he heard his mother's staff coming down the stairs with her luggage. A few minutes later, Eleonor Bake came down the stairs with the rest of her luggage, carried by her staff.

Terry stood up to go and meet her.

\- Mum, I would never thank you enough for everything you've done for me.

\- You don't really need to thank me, honey. It's normal. All I did was contact people I knew. The rest you did it with your own talent, my darling.

Terry smiled.

\- And I'm waiting for you to reconcile with Candy so that I can finally see joy on your face. You just got your biggest contract ever… You must be happy.

\- Looks like I have other priorities…

Eleonor hugged him in her arms, tenderly.

\- Good bye Honey. I love you.

\- I love you too, mum.

She left, leaving the scent of her perfume floating in the air behind her. There, he was alone with Candy in the villa. He went to the kitchen, he was hungry. He poured himself a glass of cold orange juice from the fridge. He heard footsteps. He turned around, it was Candy with the manuscript.

\- Hello Candy, he said

He didn't call her "Juliet". Candy was hurt.

\- Hello Terry, she replied

\- Did you have a good sleep?

\- Not very well, but it was fine.

She looked around her. The big kitchen was empty. There was nobody by the pool.

\- Where are you mother and sister? Are they still asleep?

\- Dinah is gone on a cruise with Diego and my mother went to Hollywood…

\- We're alone?

\- If you don't count the help, yes, we're alone.

Candy had left the manuscript on the table and she poured herself a cup of black coffee. There were some croissants on the table, she took one.

\- I'm going to continue my reading. I wasn't able to finish earlier, I was sleepy…

She went to one of the living rooms to read. Terry looked at her go. He went to his office and he started working on Candy's manuscripts, taking notes…He had to work so he wouldn't think about candy.

How much time passed? He had no idea. In any case, Candy knocked on the door. She started talking. Ever since she refused his proposal the night before, the atmosphere between them was a little tense. She had the manuscript in her hands.

\- This story is absolutely wonderful; it's not much the story, but the way it was written and the pleasure we take identifying to the characters. But something bothers me…

He was looking at her and of course he was melting. She was so beautiful without her make up when she wakes up. Even if she woke up early afternoon. She had come in his office and she sat on a chair in front of his desk.

\- What?

\- Why didn't Tyler tell Bianca Rose where he was during all that time? I have the impression that this question is good for me too… Terry what happened in London? I know you married another woman… But I would like to know why? I thought you loved me…

Terry looked at her. It was the moment of truth…

 _You were my wind, my wings  
My life in more beautiful  
The cards were played  
And my queen went to hide  
Silences, regrets are dancing  
You were my life like night and day  
And we lived the perfect love  
But I was condemned to choose  
To let you go, that was betraying us  
We should've tried  
Another future story  
To want to try to forget  
We didn't even try  
To talk to each other  
Ever since, I'm dragging my chains and my pains_

 _Excerpt from "Nostalgia" by lilirose_

The moment had finally arrived, he had to tell her. He would rather jump out the window, but this time, he couldn't postpone it. He remained silent for a moment. Candy hadn't told him she loved him. She was going to fall in his arms after the story, he was sure of it. But it was time, Candyhad asked the questions and he had to give her an answer.

\- Where should I start? Everything that had happened to me… it's not something you talk about easily you know? It's not a subject of conversation you talk about during a dance at your brother's wedding. I would've told you: "I missed your 18th birthday because I spent 20 months of my life in a rat infested prison cell in central America." But we were interrupted. I wanted to say: "I'm sorry I married another woman, but there were extenuating circumstances." How do you announce to the woman you love that you were locked in a tiny hole with barely enough to survive for almost two years?

Candy was looking at him, her big green eyes wide open, she was flabbergasted.

\- Oh my God…

She had a sudden flashback, the way he was at Anthony's wedding, he was so thing it was scary, like he had been sick or… starving. She was so shocked by the news of his marriage that she didn't think about his appearance, she left, hurt. But why did he get married?

\- I don't know how to apologize for hurting you with my marriage…how do I explain? It's not easy to talk about…

\- What if I ask you? She asked whispering, would you be able to tell me?

\- Yes…

\- So, tell me what happened.

He closed his eyes, took a very long breath, and he started talking, looking at the bay.

\- I went there to do an interview with an opposition leader…

He was looking to have his everyday voice, like he was talking about a game he watched the night before is incarceration. He told her about the questioning, his fear and his confusion, then his return to the hotel, when he thought he was safe. Then the arrest, the new dive into the nightmare. He was talking with a calm voice, sereine, but we could feel the emotion in his voice. He stopped for a while and looked at her.

\- My God, I can't even imagine the horror! How could you stay there telling me the story like it was the first course of journalism? You should've been crazy furious, outraged!

\- In jail, I also encounter the word of God, Candy…

\- You don't need to remind me that…

\- You know what Nelson Mandela said when they asked him if he was still angry with the people who had put him in prison?

\- That if he was still angry with them, he would still be in prison…

They looked at each other. Candy admired Nelson Mandela a lot. He had spent 27 years in prison… And he wasn't bitter at all. She admired his calmness and his joy of life when he got out of jail, his joy to finally be free. She thought about Terry who had done 20 months, she was outraged. She could now see the difference when it happens to someone else, to someone she loved with all her heart. She understood better what Mandela did. Her heart got tight.

\- Oh my God Terry, please forgive me…

She had pity on him, he didn't want her pity!

\- I beg your pardon?

\- I'm asking you to forgive me for the way I treated you in your hotel room…

\- You don't need to apologize Candy…

\- Yes I do, I treated you badly when you refused to make love to me, when you respected me.

He looked at her with love.

\- Apologies accepted.

\- Tell me everything! Did they forced you to work? Tell me how you got the strength to survive! Show me what you felt!

She had stood up and she was pacing around the office, her fist closed. The news she had just learned earlier on what Anthony had did. Now, learning that the job in London had sent him to a suicide mission… it was way too much. His wedding that didn't happen because Terry was in prison, unable to contact her! The emotions were suffocating her, she started crying. Warm tears, burning, angry. He approached her and held her in his arms, wiping her tears softly with a handkerchief he got out of his pocket.

It wasn't over, he had to talk about his marriage and Susanna. He let go of her and walked to the bookshelf and he took on the very top a big blue binder in a row of notebooks and notes. Walking towards her with counted steps, he put the binder in her hands.

\- Read this. You'll know everything that I felt.

She looked at the binder, wiping mechanically the tears on her cheeks.

\- A novel? She asked.

\- No, it's not romanced. If I ever have to publish it, I probably would have to include my shrink as a co-author; he forced me to put on paper all of it when I got out of prison… You will have the answers to all of your questions.

He approached her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

\- I'll be by the pool, he said.

And he walked to the door. Leaving his darling alone with the big binder.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy went to sit at Terry's desk. She opened the big manuscript at the first page. She didn't even hear him leave. It was called "The Letters to Juliet". The heart tight, she started reading.

 _You alone was able to tame my part of shadow  
And bring out my part of light  
You've reconciled me with myself, taciturn and sombre  
And all the bitterness shut up.  
For us, I had promised myself to go to the end of my dreams  
But this happiness, unfortunately, was only short lived  
So for my muse, every night I'm someone else, and thrown ink in those pipe dreams  
To forget on stage the time of a too brief truce  
That the taste of my life is bitter  
And living far from you only rimes with misery  
My heart adrift is beating hoping to re-write history  
And one day with you, share the chills of love before it's too late  
Because I'm only afraid of one thing  
That someone else gets that priviledge  
To be the first one to cut a flower  
For you're shining so much of love  
For which I'm traped  
From the first day_

By my friend lilirose

She was deeply moved already. She turned the page, she was crying again.

 _ **"My dear Juliet,**_

 _ **I came to in my cell, stunned to still be alive. I was lucky, I saw the bodies of the other, those who had less luck, the last time I was in the court…they were throwing them in the back of a truck.**_  
 _ **When I wanted to move, my whole body was screaming of pain. Now I'm wondering; "Maybe they were the lucky ones…"**_

 _ **Dear Juliet,**_

 _ **Four days since my last meal. You came and kept me company and we talked about our last Thanksgiving. You took my hand and we left together, going back in time. All of a sudden we were at your house, your parents where there, you grandmother, you aunt, you cousins, Anthony, you and I. We were all sitting the head leaned, while your father was saying grace.**_

 _ **I looked at the feast on the table, knowing that the rest of that meal would be enough to keep me alive for months…"**_

Outside the sun was throwing its hot and burning rays, but Candy was conscious of time passing. She couldn't see anything else than those black letters on paper, Terry's words, letters he had written from hell.

By the pool, Terry was contemplating the blue water of the pool. The breeze was playing with his hair, the rays were reflecting on his sunglasses; a bottle of water in his hand, he looked like a living commercial for a vacations spot. He turned around seeing Candy approaching him. She came to sit by his side, her eyes swollen, the tip of her nose was all red.

\- Are you ok? He asked.

\- I should be the one asking you that question.

She needed to see his eyes. Raising her hand, she took his sunglasses off. The bright light of the end of the afternoon his eyes were magnificent, the blue-green tender and warm. She started crying again.

\- Candy, stop crying, please.

\- Oh Terry, I regret so much! I understand everything…

\- And now you want to marry me, right?

\- Terry…

\- I don't want your pity Candy. It's after you've read those letters, now you're ready…

She looked at him stunned. He seemed angry at her.

\- Terry…

\- I need a moment alone Candy…

He was pushing her away. She couldn't believe it. Wasn't everything supposed to be better now? Then she realised he didn't trust her. He thought she was coming to him only because she had read the letters… She could understand his mistrust. She had to show him that it wasn't the case. She looked at him sadly. She stood up and she said:

\- I'm going to go and wash my face to freshen up…

And she left before Terry could say anything.

Candy went to her room to look for her laptop and took to Terry's office. She connected the printer to her laptop and she started printing stuff from her laptop… After a while, she put all the sheets together and she punched holes little by little until she was done and she put them in a binder she had had found on the shelf. She walked to the door and Terry came in at the same moment.

\- Oh, there you are! She said.

\- You were looking for me? He asked.

\- Yes, I was on my way to see you…

\- Why?

\- To give you this…

\- What is it?

\- Everything that I felt when you, not only missed all or our dates, but also my 18th birthday…

\- You wrote everything?

\- I think we were on the same wavelength, Romeo…

He took the binder, still stunned.

\- I'll be in my room…

She got out of the office, leaving him alone in the office. She went back to her room and she finally decided to opened her old mail still in the box where her laptop was. She found a letter from a certain Graham Baker… Who was that again? She opened the letter and she saw that it was a typed letter, a thank you letter… form a prisoner from Amnesty International.

 _ **"**_ _ **Dear friends,**_

 _ **It is a great pleasure for me to write you this letter and in this way, give you my fraternal salutations to you and to all those who are surrounding you over there, may God reward them by giving them good health.**_

 _ **With the present letter, I wanted to show you my infinite gratitude and my congratulations to you all, members, collaborators, volunteers and citizens of all countries, who unite their strength and energy, day after day, reinforcing the work of Amnesty International in London, a hard work to defend the human rights and fight against discrimination.**_

 _ **I'm Graham Baker, ex-prisoner of conscience in Central America, adopted by Amnesty International. I was freed, after 20 months of unfair privation of liberty and privation of my family, my fiancée. Personally, I want to thank forever the group of Amnesty International of all communities and other parts of the world, who had worked in an efficient matter to gain my liberation, all my thank yous to all those who comforted me in my pain with your cards, your voices, your prayers and your good wishes. I sincerely admire you, I love you with all of my heart and you will always be present in my thoughts despite the fact that it would be difficult for us to all know each other, but I feel that we're all the children of the same father and that resonates in the deep of my being and I tell myself that we're all from one family despite the distance that separates us.**_

 _ **May God Almighty bless you and protect you and your families."**_

Then there was an interminable list of the names of all those who had written for his freedom, Candy opened her eyes wide when she saw her name. She didn't understand what was happening. On the bottom of the page, she saw Graham Baker's signature… She recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was Terry's! She was so shocked she was breathless.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 18  
"The Letters to Romeo"**_

Terry was in his office and he was looking at the big binder Candy had given him. It was one to the big empty one that was on the shelf, that she used. He started reading. She had started with a poem too, like him!

 _ **Letter to Romeo**_

 _Blinded by your promise of eternal love_  
 _I saw in your departure an unfaithful man_  
 _Drown in the deepness of my passion_  
 _I was the and the executioner of your betrayal sentence_  
 _Like a damned women, clung on past dreams_  
 _Lost in the maze of my bruised pride_  
 _My heart tired of wondering, got full of cries_  
 _Waiting that return which was going to come and calm my tears_  
 _Long and painful was the trip of my regrets_  
 _When finally the truth imposed itself and hit me like a ton of bricks_  
 _In your azure eyes, I saw the end of the tunnel_  
 _In your passionate gestures, I felt your call_  
 _In the drowning musk of your arms, I understood my mistake_  
 _In your tortured mind, I read the love of my soulmate_  
 _How do I make myself forgiven for doubting you?_  
 _While I had already given you everything a long time ago!_  
 _Give me the time of a lifetime to tend to your wounds_  
 _Let me stay by your side today and forever_  
 _Let finally love you for eternity_  
 _Give me eternity to finally love you_  
 _And to prove to you that my heart and my body will find salvation in your hands!_

 _(By my friend Glynda08, she wrote this especially for this chapter. Thank you honey! I love it!)_

Terry understood that she had just written that poem of introduction. What was in that big binder? He turned the page… it entries from her personal diary.

 _ **"**_ _ **Dear Romeo,**_

 _ **You told me you were going to call me and I waited in vain for your phone call that never came. I never heard from you again. I had the worst summer ever, imagining a thousand and one thing that might have happened to you.**_  
 _ **I doing some babysitting in town, since I didn't have a friend with whom talking. Anthony and Anabeth didn't spend that much time at home without you.**_

 _ **Why did you abandon me Romeo…? I miss you to much.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Juliet."**_

 _ **"Dear Romeo,**_

 _ **Today, Tom asked me to go out with him. I think it's so strange, you know? He was my friend at school and he saw how I was drooling for you. I had to tell him that I only felt friendship for him. He said that I was wasting my time waiting for you. That you were older and that you were probably doing something else… Is that true Romeo? Did you forget about me? I'm still thinking about you.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Juliet."**_

 _ **"Dear Romeo,**_

 _ **I just woke up in startled! I had an horrible nightmare, that youwere locked up somewhere, unable to come out and come back to me. You were calling for me, I was responding buyyou ere incapable of coming where I was.**_

 _ **I don't know what it means, But I'm going to imagine that it's a sign. I know you Romeo, you wouldn't have abandoned me like that of your own will. There must have been something preventing you from coming back to me and for me that dream was the answer to my question. You must be stuck somewhere, unable to come and join me… I'm going to pray for you to get out of that hole.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Juliet."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Dear Romeo,**_

 _ **Today in school the English teacher told us about Amnesty International. You have to know about it, an organization that helps prisoners locked up most of the time for their ideas…Like Nelson Mandela was… She told up that we could become members if we wanted to. So after the dream I had of you, I decided to start writing letters to free prisoners. So for a time now I've been writing for the liberation of prisoners… And they would write us to thank you, very happy and grateful. I assure you that it feels good to know that we can help people just by writing letters!**_  
 _ **I think about you everyday.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Juliet."**_

He continuer reading the letter and he got to her reaction after her 18th birthday when he didn't show up.

 _ **"**_ _ **Dear Romeo,**_

 _ **What can I say today? I imagined myself that you didn't keep your promises of our dates because I was still a minor. But now that I'm 18 years old, I'm legal. I thought you were going to come and proposed to me like you promised. I waited 685 days for nothing. Every time I would hear a car, I would run to the window. Every time the phone rang, my heart would explode, I thought it was you wanting to reassure me…You never came, you never called. I have to say that the fact that you already missed all of our dates, I was kind of expecting that you wouldn't show up. You promise me you'd call and you never did… but the day of my 18th birthday was our biggest date, the most important one… the one were you were supposed to proposed to me! I was finally free to be with you and you never came Romeo. You broke my heart into a thousand pieces.**_

 _ **I cried all the tears of my body. I was upset. I had an agitated night and had dreams about you, you were dirty and you were looking at me sadly. You asking me to forgive you for not coming. Was it a dream of a telepathic message? I don't know, but something reassured me…**_

 _ **I needed a change of scenery. So I went backpacking in Europe. I needed a total change.**_

 _ **I love you,**_

 _ **Your Juliet."**_

She told him about her trip to Europe and everything she had lived. The notes she had taken and how she got her notes published for a touristic brochure.

 _ **"…**_ _ **I wanted my work to be authentic, so I visited all the touristic sites and I made a little summary of my visits. It was rather kind of fun and I didn't get paid."**_

She told him about the rest of her adventures, how she went to visit the offices of Amnesty International in London.

 _ **"**_ _ **I really like the peaceful atmosphere in those off ices, I bless the person who had the idea to start the first liberation campaign.**_

 _ **I just got the name of my new prisoner to free; Graham Baker, a young reporter in jail unjustly because he refuse to give the whereabouts of a the chief of a rebel camp of the opposition regime… "Graham", made me think about you; "Terrence Graham Grandchester the third". It's still sound as pompous to me, even writing it after all these years. I wrote a lot of letters for that prisoner, like all the other and I'm not sure if he got them all of if he even knows we're writing letter for his freedom."**_

Terry couldn't believe his eyes! Oh my God! She was part of the people who wrote to ask for his freedom! He started looking his old letter, the thank you letter which was a collective one, but where the names of all the names of those who wrote for his freedom figured. When he has sent the letters, his assistant had given him a sample he would read, rearranged and signed that letter which was scanned and multiplied. So he had pre-signed and his assistant had completed the list of names. He looked at his model and he read all the named and he saw Candice Andrew. How could he had not paid attention for all this time! He had made sure that all those who wrote for him got his thank yous. With everything that happened with Susanna, he hadn't paid much attention. He had signed and the letter was multiplied and was mailed… He should've paid more attention, but the situation with Susanna, what he had discovered and what he was force into doing… Candy was part of the people who had written to ask for his freedom, without knowing it! His heart got filled with even more love for her! He was now convinced that Candy and him were made for each other.

He took his cellphone and dialed a number…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dinah Grandchester was having fun during her cruse with her dear Diego; they were sitting by the pool and drinking frozen fruit juice when her cellphone rang. She looked at the display.

\- Yes Terry?

\- Dinah! Hi! I'm not bothering you?

\- Never bro. Are you all right? Is the reconciliation done?

\- Well I gave her my letters to read…

\- Finally! It was about time! So…?

\- So… you know I didn't want her to come back to me in those conditions.

\- Terry, stop it! I've observe you during the reception and the dinner the other nights! You're in harmony!

\- I know but…

\- But what? I bet you wanted her to accept to marry you without knowing the truth… not after reading your letters…

\- She refused to marry me one more time…

\- Before you gave her the letter?

\- Yes…

\- She didn't have all the card on the table Terry… I'm almost afraid to ask you. What did you do?

\- I… I rejected her when she wanted to console me…

\- In other words, she wanted to take you in her arms and you pushed her away. Terry! You're not possible sometimes! I thought you loved her!

\- I love her… but…

\- You're not sure she loves you back? Are you kidding me? I really want to come and kick you in the butt!

Terry was laughing, because his sister was actually capable of putting her threat to execution! He calmed down and he continued:

\- I love Dinah, you know that?

\- I love you too, big brother! What did she do? She begged you to listen to her?

\- No, she gave me my own letters…

\- Your letters? She gave them back to you?

\- No, I said, that she gave me my own letters!

\- Your own letters? She also wrote you letters?

\- Yes…

\- Oh my God!

\- I know, it's incredible…

\- You're now convinced that she loves you more than ever…

\- Yes.

\- Oh happy day!

Terry burst out laughing.

\- But that's not why I'm calling you…

\- Why did you call me then…?

\- While I was reading her letters, I found out something.

\- What?

\- That Candy is part of Amnesty International.

\- Really? She's a very generous person…

\- She's part of the people who wrote for my liberation…

\- Ah! It's a small world! Said Dinah a little dryly.

Terry felt the jealousy in Dinah's voice.

\- I will never thank you enough for what you did for me, sis.

\- I know Terry, but you're happy to learn that Candy also wrote for your liberation…

\- She didn't know she was helping me!

\- I'm happy for you bro. You're going to tell her?

\- No, I'm not done reading yet… Ok, I'm going to let you go. Have fun. I love you.

\- I love you too.

She hung up. Diego was looking at her.

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes…

\- It doesn't looke like it, by looking at you.

\- Well… you know what happened to Terry right?

\- Yes, you told me, briefly.

\- So, I'm going to tell you everything in details…

 _Terry was gone on a mission for a few days. Dinah was particularly happy to have him back with them. Terry would spend all his free time in America at his friend Anthony's. She wanted to take advantage of his presence. When days passed and Terry wasn't coming back, she tried unsuccessfully to get answers over the phone. When she realised that she wasn't getting anywhere on the phone, she went in person to Terry's magazine office to speak to his boss. The latter, after a lot of hours, was finally able to see her._

 _\- What's going on? Where's my brother?_

 _\- Miss Grandchester…_

 _\- How could you not take my calls? My brother didn't come back! What's going on?! She asked angry._

 _\- If you let me speak, I will explain it to you._

 _Dinah looked at him with angry eyes and she calmed down a little._

 _\- I'm listening…_

 _\- Ok. It seems that Terry is in trouble…_

 _\- In trouble? What kind of trouble?_

 _\- He had to interview the chief of the opposition who was in hide out in a camp… and he was arrested and interrogated. He told them he didn't know where the camp… and it was the truth, since was blindfolded when they took him there…_

 _\- What did they do to him…?_

 _\- After they interrogated him, they let him go back to his hotel and Terry wanted to leave the country right away… he was arrested on his way to the airport and they found drugs on him…_

 _\- What?! But you do know that's not true right? Terry is not a drug dealer…_

 _\- The Embassy's hands are tied in this kind of case, they don't like to get their hands dirty and according to the law, they mustn't meddle in the justice department of foreign countries…_

 _\- What's going to happen to my brother?_

 _\- I'm doing everything in my power, but it's not much. It's a foreign country where corruption is very strong, If your family has the means…_

 _\- Amnesty International… I heard that those who asked for ransom are not serious. They might just take the money and not free Terry… No, I'm going to try to do something on my side, but you have another solution…_

 _Dinah had told her father the bad news…_

 _\- I told him to stop with that nonsense! Reporter! What an idea! Now, he's up the creek with a paddle!_

 _\- Come on dad, we have to do something! He's your eldest son!_

 _\- So he should've stayed here, said her mother with disdain._

 _\- Well he's independent, said Dinah, mum, please, this is not the time! It's about Terry's life!_

 _\- Well, said the duke, my hands are tied, I can't do much… it's a foreign country and I have no jurisdiction there…_

 _\- Amnesty International… it's an organisation that powerful and it attracts those countries in silence with their letters…_

 _That's how she had started a campaign and writing letters for her brother's freedom with Amnesty International, which investigated and confirmed that Terry was indeed a prisoner in horrible conditions… When Terry was freed, she was surprised she was notified. Terry ended up calling her and told her the far-fetched story about getting married to get the diplomatic immunity with the daughter of the American ambassador._

 _\- Come on Terry! You could've come to see us still ! I was worried about you!_

 _\- Thank you very much Dinah, I'll come as soon as possible…_

 _Dinah didn't understand. Terry was married and didn't talk about his liberation? What the heck was going on? Terry came to London with his wife Susanna and Dinah didn't understand a thing. She was happy to see her brother alive. He was so skinny it was scary. She managed to speak to him wthout his wife who was sticking to him like glue._

 _\- Dinah… I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, sis! Thank you, you saved my life…_

 _He hugged her hard…_

 _\- I don't understand why I wasn't notified…_

 _Terry told her what his wife had done and what he discovered recently._

 _\- Terry… what about Candy? You always talked about her with so much passion! She doesn't know why you disappeared and you come back married!_

 _Terry looked at her with sad eyes._

 _\- Life was cruel to me._

 _\- You're not upset with your wife?_

 _\- No, I forgave her…_

 _\- Terry…_

 _\- You know refusing to forgive is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die…_

 _\- Hein?_

 _\- Whey you refuse to forgive, you're getting eating up inside and it blocks our plans…_

 _\- You still want to write for your magazine?_

 _\- In prison, I wrote a lot of romance novels in my head…_

 _\- Really?_

 _\- Yes… and I've already talked to a publisher who told me that I needed a female pen name…_

 _\- Why don't you use your wife's?_

 _\- Because, I want to use my little sister who saved me by starting a campaign for my liberation with Amnesty International… do you agree?_

 _\- You want me to be you?_

 _\- On the book covers… what woud you say about the name "Teresa George"?_

 _\- T.G…._

 _\- And you'd have to appear for interviews and conferences… photo shoots…_

 _\- I really have to pretend to be a writer? How much are you going to pay me?_

 _\- Enough for you to not need dad's pocket money…_

 _She jumped in her arms laughing!_

 _\- I'm happy to see you alive again bro! Thank you God!_

 _Terry had gone to America after that to see his mother and reassure her and for his best friend Anthony's wedding, Candy Andrew's brother…_

 _The duke was also very happy to see his son alive again._

 _\- Terry! He said hugging him. Don't you ever scare us like that again!_

 _\- Father, it's good to see you again…let me introduce you to my wife… Susanna_

 _\- Pleased to meet you… I supposed no longer need the fiancée I was keeping for you…_

 _\- Dad…_

 _\- You just came back from hell Terry, I'm giving you a break_

 _\- That's very generous of you father…_

 _\- But I thought that you were in love with your best friend's little sister…_

 _\- Life if full of surprises, father…_

Dinah came back to reality.

\- The whole family was happy to see him. Especially my father, who thought he had lost his eldest son. Then when he came back from America after seeing Candy again and broken her heart, we started working together… the book tours across the country, abroad…

\- Now, it looks like you're a little jealous.

\- Candy has always been the first in Terry's heart… he talked about her with so much passion and I was jealous… when Terry disappeared, I knew he wasn't with Candy anymore because of her brother… so she didn't know what was going on, I started the campaign for Terry's liberation… and…

She stopped moved.

\- Continue, said Diego.

\- Well, despite what his wife did, I was the one who started the liberation campaign for Terry…Candy wouldn't listen to Terry when he was trying to get her back… I want them to get back together, because she's the woman Terry has been in love with forever… but to learn tnat she also wrote letter for Terry's liberation…

\- It's like she's stealing your scene? Come on honey… you're Terry's sister, Candy is the woman he loves. You both love him, that's what 's important, right? You don't need to be jealous of Candy.

\- He made up with his mother, because Candy told him to… and he didn't even tell me… I was telling him to make peace with her too.

\- Sometimes, you just need the right person to talk to you for you to finally hear…

\- I know I'm ridiculous. I'm happy for my brother and for Candy. I hope she doesn't hurt him…

\- According to the pas, he's the one who hurt her, didn't he? Don't worry about Terry. He's a big boy…

Dinah put on her glasses to hide the tears coming to her eyes. Diego sat on her long chair and took her in his arms and he looked for her lips to fierily kiss her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Terry continued his reading… and he got to the moment when…  
 _ **  
"Dear Romeo,**_

 _ **I'm going back to America, because Anthony is getting married with Anabeth! I'm so happy for them. They've been together for so long and they get along so well. Do you remember when Anabeth would bring her friends and cousins so they would be your date? It made me laugh to see that you were not interested in them. Yet they were kind or pretty enough, especially on the breast size! But I liked that you'd rather spend time with me and that Anthony could believe it and would get mad…I understand why he didn't trust you and looked for us to find us on that beach. I often thought about what would have happened if Anthony hadn't interrupted us that morning…he transformed my perfect evening into a nightmare and I never saw you again! I'm the matron of honor at my brother's wedding.**_

 _ **I don't know if you're going to come to Anthony's wedding. He was your best friend after all. I don't talk to him about you, it's like you're a taboo subject between us…He's always vague when I ask him about you.**_

 _ **I can't wait to see my family, I missed them a lot. I don't know if you're going to come, but I hopewith all my heart that I will see you at the wedding.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Your Juliet."**_

Terry was moved when he read that letter. He was starting to understand why Candy didn't trust him at all. He was going to break he heart again…

 ** _"_** ** _Dear Romeo,_**

 _ **I stopped crying to write down what I was feeling. You know what happened. I was so surprised and so happy to see you again. I was ready to hear it all, to forgive you everything. I was ready to hear that you were abducted by aliens, that you were rotting in a prison cell, like in my dreams unable to come to me, I was ready to hear it all, except that you married another woman! During all these years, if I wasn't sure of anything, I was sure of one thing, that I would be the women of your life. I've seen you neglect all the women Anabeth was bringing you. You'd rather be with me! So I was flabbergasted when your wife came to introduce herself… I will never forget that moment. It's one thing to expect it and it's another thing to be surprised without knowing it. You've hurt me Romeo. You someone else's husband. I don't have the right to think about you in those terms. I'm not your wife. I will never be. Oh Romeo, my heart is bleeding. What happened Romeo? How couldyou have betrayed me like that? I'm trying with all strength , but it's impossible for me to hate you. I still love you.**_

 _ **Your Juliette."**_

It ended with a poem…

 _For you my love, I promise what have as a future_  
 _Even if it's another onewho is going to share your days_  
 _And that from my face, you keep only a memory_  
 _My heart and my soul belong toyou forever_  
 _Today you're far away, without hope to reach tomorrow_  
 _I say goodbye to the hopes that I had to cross your path again_  
 _But my love, believe me, destiny and time will wind_  
 _And my dreams will let me curl up in your caressing arms._  
 _Eternelly, I will stay by your side and yet solitary_  
 _I will learn to fight my feelings, to make them shut up_  
 _I will be yours forever and across the years_  
 _Because nothing gets extinguish when you really love each other_  
 _I'm consuming myself, yes, by letting my flame grow_  
 _Yet I've already made the vow to remain your wife!_

 _By my friend Glynda08_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _"_** ** _Dear Romeo_**

 _ **I don't know how long it's been since I last wrote to you… That's not true, I know exactly how long. After our disastrous meeting at Anthony's wedding, I decided to write our story which will tell what you've done to me. I felt good and it allowed me to let go of myself.**_

 _ **I also decided to go back to school. So I went to an open doors at Chicago University and I met a young man named Cole Howard. He had the British accent, it's probably what attracted me to him. I thought he was charming until I took him at Anthony's and the latter, if you want to believe it, told me that Cole was just a pale imitation of you! I didn't want to believe it. I felt good, that's all that was important. I wanted to forget about you, you were married after all. There is one of the commandment that says:**_

 _ **"You shall not covet your neighbour's wife?" For me it was the husband… I already couldn't stop loving you or forget about you. I needed someone to forget about you Romeo."**_

She was talking about her courses she was going to have, then she talked about the evolution of her feelings for her dear Cole.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in her room thinking about Terry who was reading. She had forgotten what she had written, until she opened her laptop once it was charged. She called Anabeth…

\- Candy? So?

\- Oh Anabeth! Said Candy with a broken voice.

\- What's going on Candy? Is everything all right?

\- Well the "negociations" in quotations marks, continue…

\- Which means?

\- Which means that I finally learned why Terry didn't come to all our dates!

\- Oh…

\- You knew didn't you? Anthony told you?

\- I had to keep the secret, do you wouldn't get influenced. Terry had told Anthony when he came for the wedding to be his best man…

\- You could've told me…

\- Terry didn't want you to know, he wanted to find a way to tell you himself and Anthony told him jokingly: "Why don't you write a novel to tell her about it…it would be easier!

\- That's what he literally did! Said Candy.

\- You're not upset with us?

\- I was upset with Anthony when I learned that he blackmailed Terry to leave America!

\- He wanted to protect you…, You were only 16 after all…

\- You knew Anthony was the man of your life very young, didn't you?

\- Yes, but…

\- Why didn't you trust me?

\- Candy…

\- I knew when I was 12 that Terry was the man of my life! You could've told me didn't you think so? I almost married another man!

\- Thank God you realised in time! Anthony was going crazy imagining you with Cole! What happened between you two again?

Candy remembered...

 _She went to the open doors at Chicago University… there were a lot of people, young like olde wanting to go back to school. She was looking at the journalism program. She saw the program for English literature and of course she thought about Terry and his British accent._

 _\- English literature, I like it a lot, said a voice behind her with the British accent._

 _Candy's heart exploded in her chest. She turned around and she saw a young British man, according toher accent, reminded her of Terry, they had a brief resemblance or was it just the British accent. Candy's wounded heart looked at the young man like at her Moses, who came to save her from her heartbreak… she smiled at him._

 _\- With the accent you have, you should be teaching English litterature! She told him._

 _\- I came to take some courses…_

 _\- You crossed the Atlantic ocean to come and study English literature in the United Stated of America?_

 _\- I like that you're précising that I'm in the United States of America, at least I know I'm in the right country._

 _\- You'd be surprised to find out how many people travelling with no sens of orientation whatsoever!_

 _\- Really?_

 _\- Yes, I was in Brussels once at the south station. I had to call someone, so a young man came to ask me in what country we were… and I told him… euh, in Belgium?_

 _\- He didn't know in which country he was?_

 _\- He was touring in Europe, and since some countries in Europe are not very big?_

 _\- Yes, but to travel like that with not orientation sens…_

 _\- I did it… but I have the orientation sense!_

 _\- Really?_

 _\- Yes!_

 _\- Can you show me where the admission room is?_

 _\- What? You're not a teacher? What a pity?_

 _\- I'm going to study English lit, you want to believe that._

 _\- Would you be my tutor?_

 _\- How do you know I'm qualified?_

 _\- With an accent like yours? You can only be a pro in the matter…_

 _\- Cole Howard…_

 _\- Candice Andrew, Candy for my friends…_

 _They became inseparable. Candy loved spending time with him and listen to him talk all day long. Anthony had burst her bubble by telling her she's clinging on to a dream… But Candy wouldn't listen._

 _One night, after a romantic dinner, Candy was expecting for him to propose, She was dreaming about it at night, she would dream about Terry who came to make his famour proposal. She had the impression she was seeing Terry by moment, but she would wipe that image away. She told herself that Anthony had put ideas in her head with his remarks on Cole who was a pale imitation of Terry!_

 _The dinner went on fine until dessert. It was chocolate mousse, which Candy loved more than anything! She took a spoon smiling but she staring coughing immediately._

 _\- Candy? Said Cole standing up, are you all right?_

 _Candy was red chocking, Cole didn't know what to do. One of the waiter of the restaurant arrived to put his arms around Candy's waist. He leaned her forward and he put his closed fists, the palm looking down, in the bottom of her stomach on top of her navel and under the triangle formed by her ribs. He held his fist with the other hand, he pushed it with one blow towards him and the top. After three tries, the ring, because that's what was chocking Candy, it was Cole's engagement ring, it came out flying into the airs to land on another surprised couple's table._

 _Candy had seen ten thousand things during that awful period, all her life flashed in front of her. Cole took her in his arms to console her, The waiting brought the ring back…_

 _\- Oh my God! Said Cole, I almost killed you! I'm sorry honey._

 _\- No, you wanted to be romantic. It's my fault, I hate too fast. You know how much I like chocolate mousse…_

 _\- No, it's my fault, I wanted to overdo it…and I ruined everything._

 _\- You were very romantic Cole… You still haven't proposed tome…_

 _\- Oh… it totally came out of my head, honey. I'm sorry… but you almost died._

 _\- I'm alive…_

 _He looked at her. He was hesitating to continued what he had planned after the almost disaster earlier. But Candy's green eyes made him melt. So he put his knee down and he said smiling:_

 _\- Candy, my darling, will you marry me?_

 _She looked at him. The moment was emotional for her. She had heard Terry's voice for a fraction of a second…But what was she thinking? Cole had just proposed to her! She owed him an answer! She looked at him smiling._

 _\- Yes, she replied, smiling._

 _He put the ring at her finger, he stood up to take her in his arms to kiss her. People around them started clapping their hands._

 _Candy was living in a bubble and she was happy. She had to go to London to meet Cole's family. She went to see Anabeth before they left._

 _\- You almost strangled her with the engagement ring?_

 _\- Yes…_

 _\- Looks like a scene of a very bad movie…_

 _Candy burst out laughing._

 _\- Don't you think it's a sign? Asked Anabeth._

 _\- A sign of what?_

 _\- That you shouldn't marry him?_

 _\- Why?_

 _\- You almost chocked on his ring!_

 _\- That's ridiculous! I love Cole!_

 _\- Are you sure?_

 _\- You're not going to jump on Anthony's riding train…_

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- I'm going to go to London to meet Cole's family. I'm going to marry her, continue my life and be happy! Can you just be happy for me, please…_

 _Anabeth took her in her arms._

 _\- I love you Candy, be happy, said Anabeth_

 _\- I'm going to announce the news to my parents…_

 _Her parents were happy for her and they wished her all the happiness of the world. They had a little reception with their loved ones to celebrate. Anthony was looking at his sister shaking his head… he tried again…_

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- Don't start please._

 _\- You almost chocked on his ring…_

 _\- "Almost" being the operating word here…_

 _\- Even your chocolate mousse must have felt bitter…_

 _\- I still love chocolate… You know that some women prefer it to sex?_

 _\- Don't change the subject. You can't marry Cole…_

 _\- Yes I can, I want to and I'm going to do it!_

 _It was like, the more Anthony was telling her not to do it, the more she wanted to do it! He realised that his attitude was pushing Candy into Cole's arms. So he stopped._

 _\- Very well. Do as you please. But I pray you wake up before you make the biggest mistake of your life._

 _\- I love you Anthony, said Candy hugging him_

 _\- I love you too, little sister._

 _The reception went on well. Cole's family was living in the English country side, very green and they had a big villa. They had greeted her very well and they were adorable with her. Everything went fine, until the night when…_

 _The more the wedding date was getting closer, the more Candy was hearing Anthony's voice telling her not to marry Cole. Everything was going to be fine, she was going to marry him… She had rejected his attempt to be intimate and he was happy to have a girl in the 21st century who had values. It was something rare, he told her. HE was proud to have fallen on a girl like her._

 _One evening, after dinner, in the villa of Cole's parents, he had walked her to her room and he had kissed her and the kiss got longer. In general, Cole would stop the kiss, but his time around he had continued… They found themselves on the big bed in the guests room, where Candy was sleeping during their stay at the Howards. One thing led to another, they found themselves naked on the verge of making love… Cole wanted to stop, but he loved Candy so much and he was going to marry her and it was practically impossible for him to restrain himself… Candy was still in her bubble. She was seeing herself like in a dream, she was seeing herself in Terry's arms, she was back on that beach the morning after the ball. She was going to lose her virginity to Terry, it was going to be wonderful, in the heat of the moment she screamed:_

 _\- Oh Terry! Take me now…_

 _A frozen shower wouldn't have had a worst effect on Cole. He got stiffed and the charm was broken immediately._

 _\- Terry?_

 _\- What? Said Candy like she was waking up from a nightmare._

 _\- Terry? Who is Terry?_

 _\- I called you Terry? I'm sorry Cole…_

 _The bubble had just bust and reality came crashing down at her feet. Tears started to come down her cheeks from her big emerald eyes._

 _\- Who is Terry? Repeated Cole._

 _\- He was Anthony's best friend… I… I was in love with him…_

 _\- You're still in love with him… what happened?_

 _\- I was too young… he had promised to come on my 18th birthday to propose tome. He never came… I probably was just his best friend's little sister. He wasn't serious…He came to Anthony and Anabeth's wedding, married to another woman!_

 _Candy was crying telling that story…_

 _\- Why did you call me "Terry" ?_

 _\- He's also British…_

 _\- Great the accent! You're with me because I looked like our old boyfriend?_

 _\- I'm sorry Cole… I was like blinded…_

 _\- That's why Anthony wasn't very warm with me?_

 _\- Cole…, I'm sorry._

 _\- There is now way we're getting married now…_

 _\- I understand. I just realised that you're not Terry… I'm really sorry._

 _And they had broken up…_

Candy came back to reality. What a crazy thing she had done with Cole. Now she was getting back together with Terry…

\- You called him Terry, in the heat of the moment? Oh my God! It's like a soap opera!

\- Tell me about it!

\- Poor Cole… Can you imagine if you had said the wrong name at church?

\- I don't even want to think about it!

\- And good luck with Terry… He's a Christian so I suppose you won't get your night of love… unless you marry him tonight…

\- You know, I love the fact that he respected me after all…

\- Well it took you long enough to appreciate it!

\- He's my Romeo and he's become even more perfect in my eyes! Bye Anabeth…

\- Bye Candy…

She hung up smiling. She was wondering if Terry was done reading…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **"**_ _ **Dear Romeo,**_

 _ **Cole is wonderful and he proposed to me. I said yes and curiously, Anthony was not happy, saying that I was making a big mistake that I was looking to recreate what I had with you. But I didn't want to listen. I'm going to England with Cole to meet his parents.**_

 _ **The trip to London was fun. I couldn't help thinking about you and that famous job who took you away from me forever…**_

 _ **I met Cole's family, they're all very nice… but the more time passed the more I thought about Anthony's words…**_

 _ **Something horrible happened… one evening while we were saying good night before we go to bed, I was kissing Cole and I found myself on that beach, that morning… when we were on the verge or making love and in the heat of the moment, I called him "Terry"… Oh my God, I didn't even realised… Needless to say that Cole wasn't happy… I had to confess… I was using him and his "resemblance" with you…**_

 _ **I couldn't marry Cole. Anthony was right, I wanted an imitation of you and I realised he wasn't you! And him too! It was a very sad and very humiliating moment.**_

 _ **So I broke up with Cole, before I commit the biggest mistake of my life. He was attached to me a lot, and I didn't love him. I loved an illusion… I loved someone else and didn't have the right to love…**_

 _ **Needless to say that Anthony was glad.**_

 _ **I tried to fool myself for a moment, but my love for you was too strong to the point it gave me illusions!"**_

Terry had been jealous. He was reading the heart tight, what Candy was saying about Cole… She had the right after all to move on with her life. But he couldn't help asking himself how could she have forgotten about him? She loved him since she was 12 years old… So this last letter filled him with joy. He thanked the Lord. It was the most beautiful letter he had ever read!

The letters stopped there.

Terry continued reading, it was the novel she wrote after their meeting at Anthony's wedding, that was starting. The title was ; "The broken promise". It started with a poem again…

 **What if…**

 _What if the time of one night I had let myself go all the way in your bed_  
 _Forming just one in that meantime destined to be franchised_  
 _Tasting our dream in an instant of absolute peace_  
 _So this bed will be the climax of our very contained passion_  
 _And what if, after nine moons, we had created a life_  
 _A little innocent being with as shinning look_  
 _A child that would looke like us, carrying the traits of love_  
 _The proof of a feeling that will last forever_  
 _So the little angel would carry the flame on my way_  
 _The only proof, the heir son, witnessed that we were one_  
 _And I wouldn't have enough with two hands two rock him tenderly_  
 _And I wouldn't have enough of a lifetime to love strongly_  
 _What if… what if… If only…_  
 _Tell me, Today, will we be reunited?_

 _By my friend Glynda08_

He continued reading. The story was about two doomed lovers, because their parents didn't get along at all, their families were enemies. She had written her own version of "Romeo and Juliet". The heros names were Rosalba and Trey…

 _They had met at the fair and they got along right away, until they realised that their families were enemies, They tried not to see each other anymore, but their love was too strong…_

 _Trey and his family had difficult moments, Trey had to go to try and make in the world to save his family. Before he left, he went to see Rosalba to tell her goodbye. They had met in a little wooden house in the woods._

 _\- I have to go, I have to help my family_

 _\- But… I wont see you anymore…_

 _\- I'll come back to marry you my darling…_

 _\- You promise me?_

 _\- I promise you. I'll come back to marry you…_

 _\- Don't go, I'm going to miss you too much, she said jumping into his arms._

 _They started kissing passionately. Was it the fact that it was a goodbye kiss? Any way, the kiss was the best kiss she had never had, she didn't want him to stop…_

 _Terry continue reading and he was surprised by Candy's description had done about the love scene that followed. It was exactly the scene that had happened to them on the beach that morning before Anthony came to interrupt them… and he waited for the interruption that didn't come…Candy had written her dream! He stopped reading and took a deep breath… he under stood what the poem meant at the beginning of the novel… he continue reading. Trey had left after his nigh of passion, forced to abandoned her beloved._

 _Rosalba was forced by her father to get engaged to a rich man: so she wont be free for the son of their ennemy's family… Trey came back years later and he found her married with a little boy. She didn't wait for him… Terry couldn't help to feel deceived and angry like the hero… he now understood Candy's reaction better._

 _Trey went to see Rosalba who was now a widow, There was a storm threatening outside, He didn't want to leave her alone, in case she…_

 _\- You can leave Trey. I'll managed…_

 _\- And you need help…_

 _\- I'll call the neighbours…_

 _\- That's ridiculous, I'm here…_

 _\- At least they won't abandon me…_

 _\- I didn't abandon you. I told you that I'll come back to marr you. You're the one who didn't wait._

 _\- I couldn't wait anymore…_

 _\- You wanted more, he told her with an accusating tone_

 _She burst out laughing, but there was no humour inhis eyes._

 _\- No, Trey, I couldn't_

 _\- Why?_

 _\- I was carrying your child_

 _It was a shock, a big shock crushing and making his mind numb. A child… his child?_

 _\- We have a child? He asked in a breath_

 _\- A son._

 _He stood up and he walked to the kitchen and he saw the little boy who was eating his treat. His son? In a sudden gesture, he turned to Rosalba._

 _\- For God's sake Rosalba, I didn't know …_

 _He was unlucky indeed, there were circumstances against him for years… but if he had known to what point she needed her , he would've crossed hell to come to her. So there was no way he would leave her alone with this storm in the air…_

The novel was unfinished… since when?

 _"_ _I think, thuserefore I am…" He said to himself._

Candy was waiting the end of their story with him to finish it… Everything was going better in his novel…  
Candy had made him read all that so that he would realise that she had never stopped loving him! She wanted him now, it wasn't pity! It was because she had realised that they were on the same wave length! And she finally had the missing pieced, she knew why he had missed all their dates, why he got married…he had to go and talk to her! What a fool he was ! How could he have believed that she didn't love him anymore?

 _"_ _Read my lips Romeo: I will never forget you", he heard in his head._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 19  
"Forgive me…"**_

The existential intelligence, or spiritual intelligence, according to Howard Gardner, is define by the aptitude to question the sense and the origin or things. The capacity to think about our origins and our destiny. That spiritual intelligence, existential or moral is again define as the aptitude to situate oneself according to the cosmic limits (from infinitely big to infinitely small) or to edit the rules or the behaviour according to the domains of life. Howard Gardner only define this one a eight and a half, and not a whole intelligence like the eight others.

Terry thought he had thought about his life, about his destiny after everything that had happened to him, but he had just found out about Candy, was telling him that life was full of surprises. He knew she had always loved him ever since she was a tween. He had seen how she had fallen in love with him on the heights of her 12 years old… he had also fallen in love with the kid, but of course, he didn't know it, he just wanted to spend all his time with her, he'd rather be in her company than with Anthony and Anabeth and all the girls they were trying to fix him up with… When did he fall in love with Candy? He was thinking and he knew exactly when… it was during their first meeting… it was love at firs sight for both of them… their love had evolved and had become stronger… he was writing her letters in his head in prison and she was writing to him in her journal… it was eerie how they were on the same wavelength. When he was in prison, talking to her in his head, he was imagining she was hearing him, he was imagining she was talking back to him, her image had kept him alive. It had given him hope… After reading Candy's secrets, he was wondering how he could've doubted Candy 's love for him! If she was refusing to marry him, it was because she didn't know what had happened to him! For her he had broken his promise by marrying another woman… It wasn't the time to think about all that. He had to go see Candy and talk to her!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile Candy was reading her old main and on top of the thank you letter from Graham Baker, she had received another letter that has stunned her.

 _ **"**_ _ **My dear Candy,**_

 _ **I know you're going to be surprised to receive my letter post-mortem. I'm not in this world anymore, but I have something to tell you. We didn't get the occasion to talk at your brother's wedding and to learn that Terry was my husband must have given you a terrible shock.**_

 _ **Maybe you're aware of the whole story by now. I'm writing you to thank you. I "stole" your man, but he made the last days of my life very happy. He's an honourable man, who respected his marriage vows. He made me accept Christ and I died in peace. He's the best man ever, he didn't have to do everything he did, after everything I did to him, he forgave me… So if you're not together yet, don't lose another minute. The time I spent with Terry was the happiest time of my life. You have him for the rest of your life, don't lose another minute. He loves you and if you love him too, be happy together.**_

 _ **May the Lord bless you.**_

 _ **Susanna Marlowe Grandchester."**_

Candy was shocked; the letter was resent to London, but she had already left, and Cole had took his sweet time to send her her old stuff. She couldn't resent him for that. She used him to try to forget Terry, without any success. She was still ashamed of her behaviour.

She got out of the room to go to the kitchen and to see if Terry was done reading her secrets. She had just passed in front of the office when the door opened. She turned around. Terry was looking at her. He ran to her to take her in his arms and kiss her passionately on the mouth for a long while, she kissed him back. When they stopped, breathless…

\- I love you Romeo, she said.

\- You don't need to tell me… I know. I'm sorry for earlier… Oh my love, what an idiot I was! I almost ruined everything…

\- I wouldn't have given up without fighting you know…

\- I can't believe we were on the same wave length…  
They were both walking together and they went in one of the living rooms and they sat down on a leather couch, in each other's arms.

\- A letter full of discoveries, said Candy smiling

\- You can say that again! And I thought I was the only one who had revelations to make.

\- Please forgive me for my attitude towards you. Thank you for persevering . As a writer you know that writing is the best way to relief yourself when we have a problem, don't you ? I'm fascinated to know that you wrote all those letters in your head in prison.

\- I have a memory like an elephant…

\- Tell me about it! She said smiling curling up against him with love.

\- Forgive me for my marriage…

\- I understood what happened and I love you even more for everything you did for your wife. Instead of being angry at her, you forgave her… They say there's a big party in heaven when a soul gets converted…

\- I didn't love her like I loved you, but I was her friend…

\- You really took "For better or worse, in sickness and in health…" to the letter…

\- I read everything you wrote… your novel to let go of yourself in which you put all of our dreams… it's very good.

\- Is that a compliment from Teresa George or from Terrence Graham Grandchester the third?

\- Both…

\- Looks like we get inspired when we're unhappy…

\- Why didn't you have it published?

\- First of all, because it's full of my most intimate thoughts, then, I couldn't finish it, I didn't want to finish it…

\- You didn't want to give up on your dream…

\- In this novel, I was finding you again, like I wanted you to be…

\- Trey didn't get married… he was smarter than me…

\- The circumstances were different…

\- But I wished I found you with my son when I came back…

\- We will have all the children you want my love…

\- So are you finally accepting my proposal?

\- I would've said yes on my 18th birthday…

\- And I understood why you were saying "no"… by the way, thank you for the letter you wrote for my liberation…

She looked at him with love.

\- Oh yeah!, I just found out that you're Graham Baker… I still can't believe it! You're welcome my love. I'm happy to see that I wasn't doing nothing while you were rotting in prison… I'm sorry for your stay in prison…

\- You didn't know…

\- Unconsciously, I knew, I was having dreams of you in a dark place and you couldn't come to me…

\- If I had any doubt that you were the woman of my life, reading your secrets convinced me for good. Are you sure my marriage doesn't bother you anymore?

\- Terry… I assure you. Don't worry about it and…

She had a little pause.

\- And…

\- I got a letter from Susanna…

\- You what? When?!

\- I came with my things from London… Cole took his sweet time to send me my stuff. I should probably just be happy he didn't throw them away or sold them…

\- What does Susanna's letter say?

\- I'll show it to you later… I can't resent her anymore… maybe because she's no longer in this world…

\- You forgave her?

\- Yes… Oh my God Terry! A week ago, I never would've imagined something like that…

\- You've open your heart again Candy…

\- I was so bitter, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing… like getting angry with you. When you respected me

\- Candy, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that…

\- Even when I was awful with you?

\- You're my darling Juliet and I'm you're Romeo…

He hugged her hard against him. Candy remembered something…

\- Romeo?

\- Yes?

\- Didn't you sign a contract with Hollywood?

\- What contract…?

\- Your book…

\- Oh… Oh! Yes! That's true!

\- Are you ready to rejoice now?

\- Juliet, to have you in my arms again, loving me is all that I need…

\- Oh Romeo…

He let go of he and he put a knee down and he asked:

\- Will you marry me, Candy?

It was not the first time he was asking her, but this time around, it was music to her ears.

\- Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes! She said laughing with tears in her eyes.  
What a pleasure it was to hear her finally give an affirmative answer!

\- Finally! He said laughing.

He took her in his arms and he started spinning around and they were both laughing. Then they stopped and they kissed again. They were happy.

Candy's image had kept him alive… he had met the word of God in prison. Maybe it was the perfect place to meet the Lord, because most prisoners have no more hope. He had Candy to keep him alive… but he was thirsty to know the Bible and the message they had given him: "But seek first his kingdom and his righteousness, and all these things will be given to you as well."

He had waited for a long time for what he wanted, he wasn't discouraged to have Candy candy and it was really worth it. All the Hollywood contracts and the success of his books wouldn't have given him what he wanted in life. The famous psychologist Maslow with his theory and his pyramide of well being.. Love was not there sometimes but belonging was and it was in third position. Belonging and the love of others. But for Terry, love should be at the base, in first position, because he had everything on the pyramid, but he was missing love in his life. Because of that, he couldn't appreciate his life completely like he would've wanted to. Without Love, the world wouldn't exist… For Terry the pyramid of needs should start with love because it's the base and the foundation of everything in the universe. He loved his family, his family loved him, his surrounding loved him he was missing the love of a the woman of his life for his belonging to be complete. And now, he had it and he was very happy!

They went together in Candy's room and she showed him Susanna's letter.

\- I can't believe she wrote you!

\- She probably wanted to make sure I was going to take you back…

\- She was telling me to go to you…

\- You couldn't abandon her in her state… I understand and I wouldn't have want you to if you had done it… You're a good man Terry. You put your wife's happiness before yours.

\- Would you ever forgive me?

\- I already forgave you my love…

\- I promise to put our happiness first from now on… We're going to get married before we go to Hollywood…

\- I could go to the university of Los Angeles… I have to call my parents! I have to call Anabeth! She wanted pictures with Liam Hemsworth!

\- Don't worry, she will have all the picture she wants… we can invite him to the wedding…

\- Oh…why not? It will be even better if she can take the pictures herself!

\- And Anthony…

\- I'm…still angry with him

\- Candy, he only was doing his duty as a big brother and protect his little sister…

\- You're going to tell me to forgive him, aren't you?

\- You know when you don't forgive, you're not blocking the other person, but yourself?

\- How?

\- A man once said: "Refusing to forgive is like drinking poison and hoping the other person will die…"

\- You forgave your jailers, didn't you?

\- I discovered the word of God in prison, it's the firs thing we have to do after we repent…

\- Nelson Mandela also said that if he continued being angry with those who put him in prison…

\- That he would still be in prison? I understood that when I received the word of God, before that, maybe I wouldn't have agreed with that . Forgiveness is a power that sets you free… A lot of people think that when you're refusing to forgive, you're punishing the other person, but that's not true, in fact you're punishing yourself and you're blocking a lot of things in our life…

\- The good karma…

\- If you want to see it like that, yes, the good karma…

Candy smiled.

\- You're going to preach my so I can become a born again Christian like you?

\- I wouldn't be a good Christian, if I didn't do it… I just don't want to force you…

\- Force me? You went through hell, you were lied to by a woman and you stay with her and broke my heart, because you took your vows seriously, in sickness and in health… and I know what it cost you to do that to me! I want what you have, you could've come out of this bitter after everything that happened to you… but you're serene and you took all my snubbing and rebuffing without getting tired… you had the patience of an angel…

\- My priority was to get you back, my Juliet.

\- Thank you for your patience, my Romeo… you could've sent me to hell…

\- You? Never. You kept me alive in jail… and Susanna and her comedy, I was able to go along with it because I thought it was you I was seeing… You saved my life Candy. A part of me couldn't abandon Susanna… especially after receiving the word of God.

\- I understand…

\- Forgive me for everything , my darling.

\- I forgave you my love. I don't ever want to leave you.

He hugged her hard and looked for her lips and kissed her passionately. Everything was fine for them, everything was for the best in the best of all possible worlds.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 20  
"With this ring…"**_

A big thank you to my friends Glynda and lilirose, whose poems inspired me to write the wedding vows of our heroes.

Candy and Terry were on their way to her parents for the wedding. They had packed their bags. Candy's parents had insisted for the wedding to take place in their garden. Candy was talking on the phone with her mother in one of the living rooms.

\- Mom, we can have it here…

\- Candy, said her mother, the whole town knows your story and they witnessed the beginning of your story… it would be cruel to deprive them of the pleasure of finally see you marry the man of your dreams!

Candy looked at Terry.

\- We can get married at your parents, he said, it's also a little my home too, I've spent so much time there… I also know everybody…

\- All right mom…

\- Your father put some money aside for your wedding…

\- Terry can pay, mom…

\- Out of the questions! Said her father who took the phone, I'm going to pay for my little girl's wedding!

\- Very well, daddy…, said Candy

\- And it's about time you get married, we've been waiting for this day since you turned 18 years old…

Candy burst out laughing.

\- I'm going to tell you everything, daddy, said Candy

\- All right. The local paper would like to write a story on the two of you…

\- Really? Said Candy looking at Terry

\- What? Said Terry seeing her quizzical eyes

\- One moment daddy…

She looked at Terry and she told him:

\- The local paper would like to write an article on our story… would you agree to that?

\- The Letters to Juliet, are going to get published…

\- Well, that would be free advertising for you Teresa George…

\- In fact, I'm going to publish them under Terrence Graham Grandchester, the third…

\- It still sounds so pompous! Said Candy laughing, well, you know how to play with words and you'll know how to answer questions without revealing the book too much…

\- All right…

\- Daddy, it's ok for the article. We'll call the paper once we get there…

\- Very well, said her father, see you later my darling…

Her mother took the phone back.

\- Anabeth told me you've met celebrities? Are they going to come to the wedding?

\- I don't know, mom, you 'll see for yourself, with them, you can never guaranty…

\- What colour do you want for your wedding?

\- White of course and…

She looked at Terry and she thought about Bianca Rose and Rosalba…

\- And pink…

\- Which pink? Pale or fuschia…?

\- Pale…

\- Have you chosen your dress yet?

\- I have it in my mind, since I was 12 years years old, mom…

\- You'll show me the model, if we can't find it, we will have to make it…

\- Are we going to have the time, mom?

\- Your wedding is an event we've been waiting for for years… we will find the time…

\- All right…

When she hung up, Candy thought about Anthony…

\- Did you talk to our brother?

\- No…

\- Candy…

\- I'll see him later…

Terry looked at her. Their luggage was ready.

\- You have to forgive your brother…

\- I know Terry… but… I'm so angry! I wished he had asked for "reparation" for instance…  
T  
erry looked at her with love.

\- You would've married me at 16? He asked

\- You can bet your life, that I would've married you my love! I was crazy about you… and I still am!

Terry took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. She was wearing a beige suit for the trip to Chicago. Terry was wearing a brown blazer, with a tie with pants of the same colour as the blazer. The driver had come to take their luggage to take them to the airport.

\- You don't want to drive? Said Candy in Terry's arms sitting in the car.

\- I want to savour your presence, my Juliet darling… we're taking the plane…

They took the plane together, a couple in love. They were talking about how they invented the heroes fo their stories…

\- It's our story, at least what I felt during our separation…

Candy had a dreamy smile.

\- What are you thinking about, asked Terry

\- My cousin Eliza…

\- The insufferable redhead?

\- Who was always chasing after you, it wasn't even funny…

\- I couldn't stand her…

\- She thought you were gay…

\- What? Said Terry stunned, what the…? Are you joking?

Eliza was young and pretty and Candy's unsufferable cousin, she had spent the summer with them and Terry was also there.

\- She was wondering why you didn't have a girlfriend. I told her that I didn't know anything about your sexual orientation…

\- Candy…

\- She didn't understand why you were not interested in her, who was so beautiful and full. She was asking herself what you ever saw in me… because we talked a lot… but don't worry, I told her were straight, she said smiling

\- All that because I wasn't interested in her?

\- You were interested in me, a kid…

\- I guess I should be glad she didn't call me a pedophile…

\- Yes indeed! It was better for them to think you're gay than a pedophile!

They both burst out laughing.

\- Did you know she was hitting on Anthony too?

\- The fact that she was your cousin didn't discourage her at all…

\- She already didn't like me much, but when she saw that you'd rather talk with me, it became worse… needless to say she was glad when you didn't show up on my 18th birthday…

\- Did you invite her to the wedding?

\- Even if I didn't want to, she's family, my parents are going to invite her…

The rest of the trip went on very well. They arrived at Chicago O'Hare airport. Then, Terry had hired a driver with a limousine to drive them to Lakewood at Candy's parents.

\- This a dream ride you're offering me, my darling, said Candy smiling

\- Nothing is too good for you, said Terry smiling, you want to drink something?

\- Cold water, said Candy

\- No lemonade? It's ice cold…

\- All right, said Candy

He served her some lemonade. During the whole trip, she was curled up in his arms and telling him stories. They arrived in front of the Andrea house. Candy got out of the car and she saw her mother coming out of the family house to greet them. Candy ran into her mother's arms.

\- Hello, my darling, said her mom

\- Hello mom!

They hugged for a while getting warm and fuzzy, while Terry was getting their luggage from the limousine with the driver. He approached Candy's mom and she hugged him hard.

\- Terrence! I'm so happy to see you again!

\- Me too, Mrs. Andrew!

\- You can call me "mom" now! You've spent so much time here and now you're going to marry my little girl! It's about time! She's been in love with you since she was little!

\- I know, mum! Said Terry smiling

\- I like the way you say "mum" with your British accent…

\- Are you falling under Terry's charm took my darling? Said Candy's father arriving

\- Daddy! Said Candy smiling

Her father came closer and she hugged him with love.

\- My little girl! Are you all right?

\- I'm over the moon! Said Candy laughing.

Candy felt good at her parents. They always had encouraged her , even when she was little, they thought her crush on Terry was cute and innocent at first. But when they saw that Candy was growing up and continued loving Terry, the didn't try to discourage her… and they had consoled her when Terry came back married at Anthony's wedding… They had always loved Terry and yes, they were disappointed to see him married to another woman, but since it was Terry; their "second" son… they had supported him and consoled him, because they knew he was sorry for hurting their daughter, the woman he loved. Terry was very grateful to them for their reaction…

M. Andrew let go of his daughter and hugged Terry.

\- Terrence! Finally! You're going to make an honest woman out of my little girl?

\- Yes sir! Said Terry

\- You're already my son, Terence! You can call me dad now!

\- Thank you dad! Said Terry, thanks mum!

Everybody was smiling.

\- Why don't we get in the house, said Candy's mom, the ladies from the neighbourhood came to greet you, they're in the kitchen.

\- Ok, said Candy, let's go!

They got inside the house. The women of the neighbourhood came to the door to greet them with joy. The house was full, there were laughs and joy. They had came with food, sandwiches, salads. They had put the food on a table in the garden and everybody went outside to eat and talk by the pool.

Terry approached Candy.

\- Anthony and Anabeth are on their way…

\- Good for them…

\- Candy…

\- I'm going to eventually forgive him…

\- All right, when you're ready…

\- I'm going to go discuss my dress with mom…

Terry kissed her on the forehead and he went to sit with his future father in law. Towards the end of the afternoon, the neighbours left and the reporters from the local newspaper arrived.

\- I'm Patricia O'Brien, from the Lakewood paper.

\- I remember you, said Candy, you were writing for the school paper already back in the days, I really like your style.

\- Thank you, Candy, said Patrici smiling, call me Patty

\- This is Terry who is also a reporter…

\- I used to write under Grahm Baker…

\- Graham Baker? That's sounds familiar… Oh yeah! A few years back, you were jailed in Central America!

\- How do you know that? Asked Candy

\- Well, as a reporter, we have to know about the big causes, like the countries at risks, and when reporters are imprisoned and need letters from Amnesty International.

\- And you ofter write for Amnesty International…?

\- Yes, since school,like you know, said Patricia

Patricia and Candy were in the same school, but not in the same class…

\- I remember Graham B aker's case very well! That's your boyfriend Candy That's absolutely fantastic!

Patricia was, of course, thinking about her story…

\- Patricia, said Terry, can I call you Patricia?

\- Of course…,said Patricia

\- Well my story in prison was sold, it's going to be published in few weeks…

\- Oh… that means I can't tell it?

\- Well, you can write your article… without revealing what happened in details.

\- All right, and I will do the publicity of your book at the same time…This article is going to be a treat to write, I can concentrate on what happened to Candy in town…

\- That's perfect then, said Terry smiling…

They spent the rest of the time until dinner ditme, telling their story and patricia was writing her article…

Anthony and Anabeth arrived just in time for diner with their children. The reunion was moving for everybody. Anabeth with her big belly, hugged Terry.

\- How are you godfather?

\- I'm fine, said Terry smiling.

\- What about you, godmother, she said hugging Candy

\- I'm doing great! Said Candy

\- I can see it! It's good to see you two together again!

\- I agree! Said Anthony hugging Candy, how ere you little sister?

\- I'm fine, she said without any enthousiasm

\- Please forgive me, but I don't regret wanting to protect you…

\- Against Terry? Said Candy.

\- You were under age…

\- I loved him…

\- All right you two… it's dinner time, said Terry, we can talk about this later…

\- All right, said Candy with a weary tone

They went to the dining room together. Terry told them about how Candy blew him off so many times, with a lot of humour. Which gave Patricia lots of material for her article.

Candy was still angry with Anthony,but she knew she had to calm down and forgive him. After dinner, she found herself in the garden with Anthony. The others had left them alone on purpose.

\- Candy… forgive me. I wanted to protect you…

\- The idea of asking for reparation didn't even cross your mind? Only blackmailing him?

\- You really wanted him to marry you at that time because he was forced?

\- He wanted to marry me, he was waiting for my 18th birthday…

\- Honestly, I didn't take him seriously…

\- Anthony….

\- And I regret it today… it broke my heart to see you suffering and when he didn't come, I said to myself, that I was right, that he didn't take your relationship seriously… but I was wrong…

Candy started thinking. Her brother wanted to protect her. With everything that had happened, she also had thought the worse, even if she was sure deep down inside that Terry loved her… The appearances were against them… He had tried to make him see that Cole was not good for her, she was putting him what she felt for Terry…Had she listened to her brother… She turned to him.

\- I forgive you Anthony…

Anthony smiled and she approached him and hugged him.

\- I love you Candy, you know that right?

\- I know, said Candy smiling

\- Usually you take your time to forgive me… Terry has converted you didn't he?

\- How did you guess? Said Candy smiling, anger made me lose time with Terry…

\- Thank you God! Said Anthony smiling.

Terry arrived.

\- Is everything all right?

\- Everything is fine! Said Anthony

\- Yayy! Said Terry laughing!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The wedding preparations were going fine. The whole town was waiting for Candy and Terry's wedding. Terry's family arrived in the small town for the ceremony. Anthony's children were going to be the flower girls and the ring bearer. Anabeth's dress was modified for her big belly. But the style was still very elegant. Candy didn't go with the tradition that says that the bridesmaids dresses had to be ugly to look prettier on her wedding day.

Eleonor Baker had also arrived she took a room in the town's hotel. The duke of Grandchester was also there with his daughter Dinah, who didn't want to miss her brother's wedding anything in the world.

Terry went to stay with his family at the hotel. Candy went with him to meet his family. They were in his mother's suite. After the greetings, he took Candy's hand and he said:

\- Mum, I'm happy you were able to come…

Eleonor Baker, always very elegant, with perfect hair and make up done by a professional and dress with the latest fashion clothes. The shoes she was wearing matched her purse which was on the table of the suite. She looked at Candy and she approached her to hug her . The scent of her perfume got into Candy's nose.

\- I wouldn't have m issed this trip for anything in the world. How are you too? Not too nervous?

\- No, said Candy, I'm just eager to become Terry's wife…

\- I've been waiting for 2589 days, said Terry smiling.

\- I'm not surprised you counted, said his mother smiling

\- Well, in my prison cell, I really didn't have much things to od… when I wasn't talking to Candy who was visiting me every day…

\- You were able to write all those letters that were in your head? You have a very good memory my darling, said his mother, you would've been a great actor!

\- Yes, said Candy, you would've been a perfect Romeo, you were reciting the role so well, did you read it in school?

\- I have the memory of an elephant, said Terry smiling

\- You can say that again! Said Candy laughing, you also started writing your novels in your mind in jail?

\- Yes, said Terry.

\- I was kidding! Said Candy , oh my God!

\- You are my muse, my inspiration, Candy, said Terry with love and hugging her, I love you…

\- I love you too, Terry!

Eleonor looked at them with love. Terry was finally happy. The future bride and groom when to see the duke in his suite, which he shared with his daughter Dinah.

\- Dad! Said Tery, it's nice of you to have co me here for my wedding

\- I wasn't going to miss this one, said the duke

\- Dinah! Said Terry hugging her, thanks for coming!

\- I wasn't going to it after what happened the last time!

\- Hi, said Candy

\- Dad, let me introduce you to Candy…

\- This is the object of your affection? Said the duke shaking her hand warmly, I'm pleased to meet you.

\- Likewise, Your Grace, said Candy

\- No need for formalities from the woman who kept my son alive in that horrible prison. Call me "dad"…, said the duke smiling.

\- All right, dad, said Candy, thank you so much for coming here…

\- I could've ordered Terry to get married in England, but giving that he spent the three quarter of his time here… He knew more people here than in England.

\- Thank you dad…

\- Has your mother arrived yet?

\- Yes, said Terry, what do you want from her?

\- Nothing at all, said the duke, she's the mother of my son.

\- All right, stay far away from her, he said in serious tone.

His father looked at him.

\- Why are you so protective of your mother?

\- Because you didn't marry her the first time…

\- Ah…

\- I'm serious, leave her alone…

Dinah decided to intervene.

\- Daddy, ever since Terry got out of prison, he has become a born again Christian… He doesn't want you to lurk around his mother while you're still married to mum

The duke didn't reply. Terry was defending his mother and he was right, bu the knew Eleonor wasn't going to give in , especially if he was still married. So he replied after a while.

\- I'm sure your m other is capable of defending herself…

\- Dad, you chose duty! Respect that!

\- Yes, dad, you wouldn't dare doing anything in front of me, would you, daddykins?

The duke had a little laugh and there was knock on the door.

\- Room service! They heard.

Candy went to open the door and a bell boy came in with a rolling table for the English treat they have ordered, sandwiches, cookies and Earl Gray tea.

They had tea and talked about other things, like their story that came out in the local paper, making headline news. There was going to be another one on the wedding later on…

Later they had diner at the town's restaurant with Eleonor and Candy's parents, Dinah, Anthony and Anabeth.

For the bachelor and bachelorette party, everything happened in order… what could happen in the small town of Lakewood? Well the usual things…

Anthony tried to persuade Terry to go to Chicago to a strip club…

\- Don't hold your breath buddy! Said Terry.

\- Come on! You're getting married tomorrow…

\- So what?

\- The first time, you didn't have one, right?

\- And I didn't miss it, believe me, in my horrible prison cell, I wasn't craving sex…

\- Tomorrow you'll be married for good…

\- We get married for good right?

\- You know what I mean…

\- No, I don't know what you mean…

\- My God! Your faith, you really taking it seriously…

\- I shouldn't be taking it seriously?

\- Oh Terry!

\- Sorry buddy, there is no way I'm sinning the night before my wedding…

\- You're not fun at all, you know that?

\- Let's go spend a night among guys…

\- But we can have fun in your place?

The men got out to have fun, wisely, because the future groom didn't want to have fun. He was only dreaming about his future bride

The ladies on their side were at Anabeth…

\- No stripper? Said Anabeth.

\- No, unless it's Terry of course…

\- You are not fun at all! Said Anabeth taking her cellphone…

The ladies were talking and dancing and screaming of joy. The doorbell rang and Anabeth went to answer with her big belly…

Police officers came inside the house and all the girls started screaming of joy.

\- Anabeth! I said no stripper! Said Candy

\- I think you're going to love this one, said Anabeth smiling.

The police officer took off his hat and his sunglasses and Candy recognized… Terry! And the other police officers were Anthony and his friends… they spent a nice evening together playing games among them, poker stripper… a nice innocent evening in Lakewood…

When Candy went to her room to sleep, she heard a knock on her door.

\- Come in! She yelled

Terry came in.

\- Honey?

\- Do you need something? Asked Candy smiling

\- Well, I wanted to ask you if you were serious when you said you wanted to follow me in my faith…

\- Of course… you want me to assure it to you before we get married?

\- In fact, if you're serious, you have to confess your sins…

\- Go to church? At the priest or pastor's

\- In fact no, you confess them directly to God…

\- Not at the priest's or pastor's?

\- If you think about it, the priest and the pastor, are men like you and me, they don't have the authorithy to forgive sins, unless if the sin is against them… only God has the power to forgive sins, if you confess them to him…

Candy looked at him.

\- You want me to do it now…?

\- There's not time like the present…

\- The moment given by chance is better than the chosen moment…

\- I'm going to leave you for a few moment and I'll come back later… , he said getting out of the room

Candy looked at him go and she smiled. She was going to unite herself with this man for the rest of her life, she wanted to follow him in his faith, be cause she had seen how serene he was despite everything that had happened to him; prison, a marriage with a woman he didn't choose, how he took all her blowing offs without discouraging… the word of God was really doing wonders for Terry. She had forgiven her brother and she already felt better… She put her knees down and she started confessing all of her sins… Terry came back a few minutes later.

\- Are you ready?

\- Yes…

\- Repeat after me: Lord Jesus Christ, I'm asking you to forgive all of my sins.

\- Lord Jesus Christ, I'm asking you to forgive all of my sins.

\- I believe that you are the son of God and that you died on the cross and you resurrected. I accept you in my life, as my Lord and personal saviour.

\- I believe that you are the son of God and that you died on the cross and you resurrected. I accept you in my life, as my Lord and personal saviour.

\- May your holy spirit fill me and come and stay inside me.

\- May your holy spirit fill me and come and stay inside me.

\- Amen.

\- Amen.

They looked at each other. Terry smiled.

\- That's it? Asked Candy.

\- You can pray , read the bible and sleep… I'll see you tomorrow…

\- All right…

\- You look disappointed…

\- They say there's a great party when someone converts…

\- As a matter of fact… you wanted to be there?

\- Well…

\- You're alive Candy… you have to be dead to participate…

\- All right, she said smiling, thank you Terry… you're going to look after me?

\- We're going to be together…

\- I'm happy, she said, I love you Terry.

\- I love you too…see you tomorrow

\- See you tomorrow…

Terry kissed her on the forehead and got out of the room. Candy prayed, read her bible and went to bed. Did she make the right decision? She was going to unite herself to Terry and the Bible does say : "That is why a man leaves his father and mother and is united to his wife, and they become one flesh. "… She wanted to be with Terry in prayers, she didn't want to feel while he was praying… She was going to marry the man of her dreams… Everything was fine for them, everything was for the best in the best of all possible worlds. She slept to dream about her wedding with Terry…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The wedding had to take place in the garden at Candy's parents. They had put a wooden platform for the dance floor. There were garden tents, big white ones. The tables were rond and white tablecloth in cotton with pink border of roses flowers. The chairs were also white. On the tables, there were bouquet of roses as centerpiece. It was white roses. There were cutlery and different glasses on the tables. On the ceiling of the big tents, there were lamps like mobile chandeliers.

And arch decorated with white roses was on the other side of the tents for the reception and the banquet. It was the altar where the ceremonie was going to take place with the pastor.

Candy was in her room getting ready for her big day. It was the day she had been dreaming about since she was 12 years old. It was her impossible dream that was finally became reality.

She got ready for the ceremony. She was able to order the dress she wanted. It was in organza shape like a mermaid. The top was long and drapped, crossed low cut heart shaped under her breast with embroideries of flower roses, diamante and pearl. The skirt was gathered under the waist, with long flounce in organza, with embroideries pink pale of flowers and sequins. The border of the skirt was embroidered shaped like roses, and the train was semi-long. The veil was fine and transparent. The borer of the veil was in lace embroidered with white roses. The crown that was supposed to hold the veil was a headdress with white roses that was going to be on the bride's up do. The shoes were in white satin stilettos with a white rose decoration in the middle.

Candy was ready to marry Terry, since her 18th birthday. Her mother came to her room.

\- Are you ready my darling?

\- Yes mom…

\- Then the tradition… Something old… here is an old handkerchief in lace that was given to me by my great grandmother.

\- It's shaped like a rose! It's perfect! Thank you mom!

\- Something borrowed, said Anabeth, here is a pearl bracelet that goes well with your dress…

\- Thanks you Anabeth, said Candy

\- Something blue… here it a garter, said Dinah, Terry's sister.

\- A blue rose! Said Candy, how beautiful! Thanks to all of you! She said with tears in her eyes.

\- Something new, said her mother, Terry's mother gave me this tiara in diamond and emerald for you…

\- That's too beautiful! Said Candy smiling

\- You're finally going to marry Terry, said Anabeth, you were tenacious and you finally having your dream come true…

\- I forgive you for all the bimbos you were bringing to him, said Candy smiling

\- And it was all for nothing! He only had eyes for you! Said Anabeth laughing.

\- No kidding! Said Anthony coming in, he was driving me crazy, by wanting to spend all his time for you…

Candy looked at him smiling.

\- You're very beautiful Candy, he said smiling, I have a surprise for you…

\- Really?

\- Yes, he said showing her what he had behind his back.

It was a bouquet of white roses, but the petals were particular, the lining was green, the same green as Candy's eyes. They were wonderful. Candy had tears in her eyes

\- Oh Anthony, they 're wonderful.

\- It's to make you forgive me… I called this white rose "Sweet Candy"…

\- I already forgave you, Anthony, said Candy thank you very much!

\- I'm jealous, said Anabeth, a rose name after Candy, what about me?

\- You have all my love, my darling, said Anthony kissing her. This is Candy's day and it's kind of my fault if she's getting married later than expected…

\- You didn't believe in them, said Anabeth you're making up for it…

\- Exactly, said Anthony smiling.

Candy hugged her brother smiling and he hugged her back. He also had a rose on the buttonhole of his black jacket of his suit. There was a knock on the door. It was Candy's father. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt impeccable, and he had a white rose on his buttonhole.

\- So? He said smiling

\- Let's go daddy, said Candy smiling.

She put the veil in front of her face and she followed her father down the stairs and walked towards the back of the house to go to the garden.

The music started and the groom walked to the altar with his mother. The groom was wearing a tuxedo for wedding with a white shirt, with a bow tie. He also had a white rose on his buttonhole. His mother was there, he took her arm and they walked to the altar under the "Canon" by Pachelbel. Then the flower girls dresses in white with light pink lining, the little boy who was the ring bearer and the bridesmaids… when the wedding march by Wagner started, Candy took her father's arm, thanked God and she walked to the altar to finally unite her life with Terry's, like in a dream. The ceremony started and then came the moment for the vows. Candy started, looking at Terry with her emerald eyes full of love across the veil.

\- Terry, I've loved you since I was 12 years old, I knew you were the man of my life. Our age difference was not important to me, because on the top of my 12 years old, I knew you were the one I was going to love for the rest of days, because I've been waiting for you since the night of times, I knew you would come. Since always, since I was 12, I knew that I loved you. In my innocent dreams, you would come and take me away, we would walk on big beaches, it was always summer. You're my best friend, my mentor, game companion, my confident and my biggest challenge. But the most important, you're the love of my life, you make me more happy than I ever thought possible… you have made me a new person, and our love for one another is a blessing. I'm blessed because I'm part of your life, and we're starting officially our lives together in front of God. You are the bone of my bones the flesh of my flesh. I've loved you, I love you and I will love you forever.

She was crying while she was saying those vows, she was crying of joy, she was crying of love, she was crying of emotion. Terry looked at her. He thanked God in his heart and he said with a voice full of love and emotion:

\- Candy, you were only a child when we first met and your maturity surprised me. As time passed, what I thought was an affection for my best friend's little sister, transformed into love. A love so big that it kept me alive while I was going through hell. Your love my darling was my reason to live, your image kept me alive. I thank the Lord, because he was able to forgive me and we were able to get back together and today, I'm finally fulfilling the promise I made to you, what I would've done when you had turned 18, I'm making you my wife. All the sweet words I wanted to whisper in your neck… you angel face was driving me crazy, my dream by your side to the altar, my life, my treasure, my beloved. You are the bone of my bones, the flesh of my flesh. I loved you, I love you, and I will love you forever.

Candy was crying of joy again. Then came the time for the rings. The little ring bearer approached them with his little pillow in satin shaped like a heart. Terry took the ring and slipped it to Candy's finger saying:

\- You are the love of my life, you are my best friend. With this ring, I take you as a spouse and I honor you in Jesus-Christ name.

Candy took the ring and put it on the finger of the man of her dreams saying:

\- You are the love of my life, you are my best friend. With this ring, I take you as a spouse and I honor you in Jesus-Christ name.

\- By the power invested in me by men and by our Lord and Savior Jesus-Christ, I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride…

Terry raised the fine veil that was covering the delicate face of his beloved, with her freckles. He looked into her big emerald green eyes full of love. He closed his eyes and leaned to take her pink lips which were inviting him and waiting for him.

Candy closed her eyes and got the first kiss as Terry's official wife. It was a soft kiss, calm and very good. Was it because she was not his wife, or that kiss was taking them in seventh heaven? Everything was spinning around her, she was dizzy, vertigo of love. She wasn't afraid, because she was in the arms of the man of her life, the man she had been waiting for forever, she was in her husband's arms. Romeo had finally married his Juliet darling. Thank you Lord.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Letters to Juliet**_

 _ **Chapter 21  
"The reception"**_

It was a beautiful day, the day of Candy and Terry's wedding. A lot of people took pictures after the ceremony. Together, with the family, with their friends… it was also the time for the cocktail party, eating hors-d'oeuvre and drinking.

Then the newlyweds walked together to the big tent where their seats were arranged behind a big long table. The bridesmaids were on their right of the bride and the groomsmen on the left of the groom. And the wedding dinner started… Everybody was eating and talking with joy. Photographs were taking pictures without forgetting the menu and the food.

Candy couldn't help thinking about Anthony's wedding and her painful reunion with Terry… and his wife.

\- Are you all right my darling? Asked Terry with love.

\- I'm fine, she said smiling.

He knew she was thinking about Anthony's wedding…

\- I like everything that's on the menu, he said to change the subject.

\- Well mom knows what we both like, she said smiling.

For dessert, it was an Ice cream shaped like a peach, it was orange, a peach flavoured ice cream. It was delicious. It was the time for speeches. Anthony stood up at his place and he started hitting his glass with is knife to get people's attention. He was going to make the first speech.

\- Like you all know, Terry is my best friend. We've known each other since school and he spent three quarter of his time here at our place. Which means that he is better know here than in own town in England. Candy is my little sister, like you all know… She was only 12 years old when she fell in love with Terry. You all know how little sister are, they follow you everywhere… But Candy, she followed Terry (Laughs from the guests). And it didn't bother him at all, he would never send her away, when I wanted to yell at her to leave us alone. He was in fact the perfect big brother to her… He would rather have big and long talks with Candy, instead of staying with all the girls Anabeth would bring for him, for our double dates… When we would finally convince him to come with us, he would be bored to death! I couldn't believe it! He was having more fun with his conversation with Candy than with us! When his feelings for Candy turned into love, he made her the promise to come back on her 18th birthday to propose to her… But destiny decided to meddle in their lives and after a thousand and one twists and turns, they are finally husband and wife! I'm very happy for the both of you and I hope you're going to persevere, when you get the trials of life, you will remember how much you love each other! As a wedding present, I name my new white rose with green lining "Sweet Candy". All my wish for happiness little sister, Terry my buddy, you were already my brother, now you are officially my brother in front of God and men! Congratulations to the both of you! Be blessed! I love you!

Everybody clapped their hands, laughing. Then it was Anabeth's turn.

\- I know the Andrew family forever. I was already friends with Anthony when his mother had Candy. I remember how happy he was to have a little sister so cute and me too. I've considered her like my little sister, ever since she was born. I saw her grow up and I was there when she was 12 and she met Terry… She was completely under his charm. I was telling myself that it would pass and Terry wasn't helping matter by talking to her…years passed… I was there the day of her 18th birthday when she waited for him to come. He hadn't shown any sign of life, but she was so sure he was going to come to propose to her… but you all know what happened… Today, I'm very happy that my little sister and Terry… All my friends and my cousins were mad at me, because they will see how Terry was romantic with Candy, but he wouldn't behave like that with them! I was telling them the truth, that he was in love with Candy, but they didn't seem to want to believe me… how could a boy like him be attracted to a kid like her… but it was the case. He was the perfect big brother with her. He was already in love with her and he didn't know it yet… Those two have loved each other since day one and I bless the Lord for their wedding… They're the godparents of my baby in the belly. And I'm also so happy to might push destiny to put them back together for the birth, officially in front of God and men. I'm wishing you all the happiness in the world , Romeo and Juliet. Be blessed. Congratulations to the newlyweds! I love you both!

Dinah, Terry's sister also said a few words.

\- I was jealous to see my brother liking America so much! He would practically never come home! The rare time he would come, he would only talk about Candy, he was so passionate. I watched him fight to get her back, without tiring and I'm happy because my darling brother is happy to finally have married the women he loves. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Blessed be. Congratulations bro! I love you!

Then it was a succession of people who had speeches for the newlyweds… Then came the moment to cut the cake. It was an ice cream cake shaped like the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet. The little figurines; Juliette was wearing a wedding dress on the balcony and Romeo was looking at Juliet, wearing a black suit. The newlyweds stood up together to cut the cake together. Terry was surprised, he didn't expect to see the cake shaped like the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet.

\- It's wonderful, he said

\- And it's made of Ice cream…

\- Even better! Everybody loves ice cream.

Pictures were taken of the young couple cutting the cake together. The servers took over and the newlyweds went back to their place. A waiter brought them their piece of cake with the little figurines on their little plates. Candy and Terry took the little spoon and they took some ice cream and they fed each other smiling and looking at each other with love… They were surprised to hear the guess clapping their hands and whistles of joy. The photographs were taking pictures and the cameramen were filming… They didn't realised they were observed… Really? It was their wedding reception, wasn't it?

Every body was eating the cake. Then came the time for the couple to open the dance floor. The song Candy and Terry had chosen started paying.

 _ **We've seen the brokenhearted  
New loves started and then fade away  
Where love ran out of energy  
Somewhere along the way  
Oh but lady the lessons we have learned  
Have helped us make it  
The mountains we have climbed  
Are far behind**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **It's been a life long love song**_  
 _ **With every lyric saying that**_  
 _ **We're still number one**_  
 _ **And now composed our love has grown**_  
 _ **And we have turned a prayer into**_  
 _ **The greatest love affair of them all**_

 _ **And now we both should cherish**_  
 _ **The treasures at the rainbow's end**_  
 _ **The game is finally over**_  
 _ **I knew that we would win**_  
 _ **Oh and lady the lessons we have learned**_  
 _ **Have helped us make it**_  
 _ **The mountains we have climbed**_  
 _ **Are far behind**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **From now on it will be easy**_  
 _ **So easy for you and I**_  
 _ **We've found the purpose and the**_  
 _ **Reason**_  
 _ **The need lives on inside**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

Candy and Terry went together on the dance floor. Terry took his wife in his arms and they started dancing. Candy thought about the school dance, when they had danced. She also thought about what happened after the party and she smiled, because this time around, she will have her night of love, she wanted to much. Terry saw that she was smiling and he told her:

\- You're smiling…you're thinking about the school dance aren't you?

\- And about our little trip to the beach…

\- And how this time around, we're in all our rights?

\- What are you thinking Romeo? That it's all I'm thinking about?

\- You, my Juliet darling? Not at all! He said smiling

\- I'm still feeling like I'm in a dream.

\- You're not dreaming my darling.

\- If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up!

He kissed her until the end of the dance. Everybody clapped their hands. Then they danced with their parents; Candy danced with her father and Terry with Candy's mother.

\- It's good to see you so happy, said her father smiling.

\- I never thought I could be this happy after everything that happened to us…

\- You've got y our reward, my darling, said her father.

Terry was dancing with his mother-in-law.

\- Terry, my son. You've been my son for a long time, you know that right?

\- I know mum, said Terry, and thank you, because you've always welcomed me with open arms.

\- You're part of the family Terry…

\- I'm sorry for what I did to Candy.

\- You know, if Anthony had told us about the beach incident, we could've found another solution, instead of separating you and Candy.

\- I wouldn't have been a distraction for her?

\- She lived only to please you Terry… you wouldn't have allowed her to be distracted.

\- Thanks mum.

Candy was dancing with her father in law.

\- Your grace, you're not too disappointed?

\- I told you to call me "dad". By what? Asked the duke

\- I'm not the one you chose for your son.

\- You know, when my son would rather spend his free time with you instead of coming home, I was telling myself that he probably had a girlfriend he didn't want to leave… But it was mostly his best friend that he didn't want to leave… I even asked myself questions about his sexuality at one point…

\- Really? Said Candy laughing, you're not the only one!

\- Really? You too?

\- No, but one of my cousins was convinced because Terry wasn't interested in her…

\- He would rather spend his time talking with you

\- And I was so young…

\- Of course, he was robbing the cradle, said the duke.

\- He was a perfect gentleman with me… he was my big brother.

\- To answer your question , after what happened to him in Central America and what the Ambassador's daughter had done to him… I told myself that it was enough… first prison, then a forced marriage with a sick woman… I told myself that I might as well let him marry the one he wanted from the start. Without his arrest, I would've given him the daughter of another duke to marry or a princess…

\- Let me get this strait if he hadn't lived through hell, you would've been the big bad wolf?

\- Yes! Now I'm the nice daddy who lets him marry the woman he wants… and I let him have the wedding here since he spent a lot of time here with you, everybody knows him…

\- But don't they know him in England too?

\- In England, he's the son of the duke of Grandchester, people would've come to your wedding just for that reason and to gossip on the fact that he's marrying an American woman like his mother…while here, people know him and like him and they're coming to his wedding because they're happy for both of you…

\- You're right. Thank you Your Grace, said Candy smiling.

\- Dad…

\- Dad, she repeated.

She danced with Anthony.

\- Well little sister, you're happy?

\- Yes Anthony

\- That's what's important

\- Thanks for the flower and the name… but you could've given it your wife's name.

\- Only, she doesn't have green eyes… and I owed you that, I was thinking about you while I was creating it. It's in high demand in flower shops…

\- I supposed you did your paten on your invention

\- Of course, said Anthony and I would like to thank you, you were my inspiration Candy! I wanted to console you for my part in your story… when I learned that Terry was in prison, I regretted forcing him to leave.

\- It's all in the past Anthony, everything happens for a reason… Terry was able to bring his wife to Christ… a soul was saved, so I say all this fiasco, was worth it for the Lord…

\- God moves in mysterious ways, say Anthony

\- Indeed! Praise The Lord! Said Candy smiling

Terry was dancing with his mother.

\- I'm so happy for you Terry… I've always loved Candy, especially since she convinced you to forgive me…

\- You know mum, Dinah was telling me the same thing for years…

\- And you were not listening to her?

\- It wasn't sinking into my thick skull…

\- Until Candy told you…

\- It's nuts how everything makes sense with the right person…

\- You're telling me! And you know she was part of the people who wrote for my freedom?

\- Who Candy?

\- Yes…

\- She knew.

\- She didn't know it was me, since I was Graham Baker…

\- Graham Baker? Thank you darling, I'm flattered to see you used my name…

\- Thanks to you for giving birth to me! Said Terry smiling

\- The pleasure was all mine, said Eleonor smiling.

They both burst out laughing, Terry was dancing with Anabeth after that.

\- How are you? He asked

\- The baby is dancing with all this music.

\- I can feel him move, said Terry smiling

\- You seem like you're in seventh heaven…

\- I'm higher, if that's possible, said Terry

\- You know that my friends were all angry at me because you were the worst date, always nice and romantic with Candy but you were not with them?

\- I was telling Anthony stop trying to find me a girl friend…

\- He was stubborn as a mule, in his mind, it was impossible that you were in love with his kid little sister…

\- That's normal, for him it was his little sister, not a potential friend… but Candy was so mature for her age. We would talk about everything and nothing and our conversations were very interesting…

\- I was seeing the way she was looking at you, she was crazy in love with you… and I was praying, as a big romantic, that it continue until she was older. I was very happy for you two and you respected her; you went higher in my esteem… Candy is lucky to have you…

Terry felt a lot of affection in Anabeth's voice… He had always liked her.

\- And Anthony is lucky to have you, he said tenderly.

\- Thank you for the all the celebrities by the way, I'm ecstatic, Teresa George!

\- Candy told you…

\- Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

\- I'm not worried…

\- I have to admit to you, that I was a little jealous of Candy ! You were so romantic! All those stories you wrote… oh my God, I still can't believe it! Can you write a story on Anthony and me?

\- Well my last novel was mine and Candy's story, you're in there with Anthony…

\- Really? But I was talking about a story just about us…

\- You were our biggest fan, I can make a novel about you, with Anthony

\- Why not with you?

\- With me?

\- Yes, with Anthony, I'm already living this life… I want adventure…

\- With me?

\- On paper… it would be like we're shooting a moving together…

Terry smiling and looked at her. On paper? Why not give her that pleasure?

\- Very well, Anabeth, I'm going to write us a romantic adventurous story…

\- You're the best bro-in-law!

They both started laughing. He looked around and he saw his parents dancing together… and he smiled. For his wedding, his parents had put their differences aside.

\- You're very pretty Eleonor, said the duke.

\- You're not telling me anything that I don't already know, she said, I know I'm beautiful.

\- And not modest at all!

\- Well, it's the truth, isn't it?

\- I was an idiot for letting you go.

\- You're telling me!

\- You don't miss one, don't you?

They burst out laughing.

Then Terry danced wit Dinah…

\- I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, she said

\- Candy is the one I was waiting for, you know that…

\- No kidding! I was jealous of the love you had for her…

\- You're my sister, and I will always love you, you know that right?

\- Learning that she also wrote for your freedom… I should've been happy, but…

\- It's like she stole your thunder?

\- It's ridiculous, I know, but…

\- You thought you were leading the show, but she stole it from you? I love you both and I will never thank you enough for what you've done for me, both of you… but you have to understand that I'm happy to learn that Candy, while not knowing what had happened to me, contributed to my freedom too.

\- Yes, I understand and I'm happy for you.

\- Dinah, Candy is good person…

\- I like her. She's the woman you love, the one who kept you alive…so I'm very grateful to her for that! Be happy big brother!

\- Thanks Dinah…

\- Are you going to finish your novel with Tyler soon?

\- Yes, like you see,lately with the wedding preparations and I was finishing my "Letters to Juliet" for publication…

\- And later you'll have your honeymoon… poor Tyler, he will have to be a little bit patient to get his happy ending...

\- He will get his happy ending… _ **"**_ _ **And we know that all things work together for good to them that love God…" Roman 8:28**_

\- You're quoting the Bible?

\- Tyler will get his happy ending…even if haven't managed to convince Candy…

\- You wouldn't have abandon the fight, I know that. What does the Bible say again? _**"First seek the Kingdom of God above all else, and live righteously, and he will give you everything you need."Matthew 6:33**_

\- Can you imaging hearing that in my horrible prison cell? When you think everything is going wrong for you? The world of God gave me back hoe…

\- I love your charisma and you trust in God… I suppose that it's a good thing when we're in prison…

\- You thought I would've stopped after getting out? Well, that would have been kind of vain, don't you think so? I couldn't abandon what gave me hope, aside from the ghost of Candy… and I feel good in my faith…

\- You forgave your wife… I wanted to strangler her…

\- You have to forgive her as well, she's not longer in this world…

\- Continue preaching me big brother!

\- I intend to…

They both burst out laughing

Everybody was dancing and celebrating Candy and Terry's wedding, everybody was happy. There were celebrities. Robert Hathaway was present and so was actor Liam Hemsworth and other celebrities as guests. People were impressed. Anabeth was able to take all the pictures she wanted. Candy and Terry danced a lot, among them and with everybody.

Came the time to throw the bouquet of Sweet Candy by the groom. All the single women went together to catch the bouquet. Candy walked away in front of them. The son was Beyoncé's "Single ladies"…

She started dancing, doing a little belly dance, moving her arms throwing the bouquet from one hand to another, her white rose bouquet. Everybody was screaming and calling Candy's name. She pretended throwing the bouquet once or twice and finally, she turned her back and threw her bouquet over her head. The bouquet took a little ride, touching the hands of lots of women, bouncint to land on a stunned Eleonor Baker's table, almost hitting her ice cream bown, she was eating. She hadn't joined the single young ladie, since she was no longer "young"… The duke was next to her and started laughing.

\- You should've joined them…

\- I'm not young…

\- You're a lady and your single, said the duke smiling.

\- I have no intention of getting married.

\- Well the bride's bouquet is saying that you're the next bride…

Eleonor didn't reply. She wished the duke had married her when she got pregnant with Terry… She barely restrain herself from giving an harsh answer that came to her mouth, and she made a good face and gave her most beautiful smile. She stood up and bowed. Richard looked at her smiling and clapping his hands.  
Then it was the men turn to regroup to catch the garter… Anthony approached Terry.

\- It's your turn buddy…, said Anthony, can you do it at least?

\- She's my wife Anthony…, said Terry smiling

Anthony was talking about the fact that Terry wouldn't go and have fun for his bacherlor party…

\- All right buddy, you go ahead!

The music started, it was from the television show "Mission Impossible", it was instrumental.

Candy was sitting on the other side of the dance floor on a chair waiting for her man to come. Terry was looking at her with love. She was finally his wife, she was so beautiful… The music that was playing for him was perfect for him, because for a very long time, Candy was for him an impossible mssion and he had to fight without getting tired to get her back… O he was going to dance in front of everybody to take that garter with his teeth, like the tradition wanted to… So he started to dance, he improvised a choreography he had done when he was in school during a show… he did a little steps following the rythme of the music, he was now in front of Candy who was smiling looking at him with her big emerald eyes, full of love. He went on the right side of the chair and approached his face to her cheek, without touching her, he did the same thing on the left cheek… Then he overlapped the chair were his wife was sitting without stepping on the dress on both sides. He did a little belly dance for a few seconds then he continued moving sensualy going down little by little until he was kneeling in front of his wife's skirt. The musique continued, he put his head under his wife's skis to find the garter, he kissed her thigh getting there… he felt his wife shudder and he heard her crystalline laugh. He felt the desire growing inside him, but he refrained it, he found the garter with his mouth and took it with his teeth and slipped it slowly, Candy pulled her skirt up and her leg making it paralleled to the floor. Terry continued his way and ended up taking it off, passing her knew, her calf, her barefoot, because she had taken off her white satin shoe. Everybody was clapping his achievement! He took the garter and since it was elastic, he threw it in the air and it fell in the hands of a handsome young man. Everybody was clapping and screaming of joy! He went to get his wife and he put her shoe back on her foot and took her to the dance floor…

\- Romeo, said Candy, you've aroused me…

\- You thigh was a torture of Tantalus, Juliet…

\- Why don't we get out of here?

\- Your wish is my command, my love…

He took her lips and kissed her softly. As soon as the dance was over, Terry made a little sign to Anthony to come and they told him they were ready to leave. Anthony went to make the arrangements for the car, while Candy and Terry were waiting at their table. Anthony arrived a few moments later and they stood up to leave. The guests and family applaud as they passed. They threw confettis at them, they were smiling, until they got to the white limousine which was waiting for them in front of the house. They got in and they went to the hotel , to the bridal suite. During the trip, they were kissing. They went upstairs… Terry took her in his arms to cross the threshold of the suite. Terry put her down. They closed the door and they fell into each other's arms.

The room was big with rose petals around the bed and on the white bed cover which was white cream. There was a table with two chairs which served at a dining room.

A knock on the door interrupted their kiss. Terry went to open the door. It was the chamber maid with cart with hors d'oeuvres; they put on the table of the dining room. There was also a bucket of ice with a bottle of Champagne with two crystal flutes.

\- Would you want me to prepare a bath for you Madam? Asked one

\- Yes, thank you , said Candy smiling

Two chamber maids approached her to help her take her wedding dress of and the veil on her head.

\- We want to help you take your dress off, Madam…

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

The two women undid the wedding dress and the veil and they put it away on hangers and they put them inside a slipcover. They brought a robe for Candy.

\- I'm going to go take a bath, Romeo…

\- See you later my darling, said Terry smiling

He took of his tuxedo jacket ad the maids took it to put in in a hanger. He undid his white shirt. His luggage had been transferred to the bridal suite. His laptop was already plugged in. The chamber maids finished what theywere doing and they left after Terry gave them a generous tip, each.  
He went to sit at his desk and opened his word processor.

\- Are you finally going to give me my night of love? Asked Tyler

\- After the wedding…

\- You're really not nice with me…

\- I make the decisions, it's my story.

\- The God complex? You're taking your revenge on me… on what the creator made you live.

\- Are you going to finally change your record? You're going to get your wedding and your wedding night.

\- Now.

\- No way, it's my wedding night.

\- You're not her first, it doesn't bother you?

\- A little, but it's my Juliet, the woman I've been waiting for forever… everything is going to be wonderful. I'm sure of it.

\- I sure hope so, or I'm the one who is going to pay for it

\- Shut up!

Candy was in the bathroom, she had found the bathtub, shaped like a heart with rose petals everywhere around it. The bath with white foam smelled good, like the perfumed bath salts they had put inside. She got insiede, she washed herself and she didn't want to rush, because Terry was waiting for her for their wedding night.  
She got out of the bathroom and she heard Terry talk. She was wearing a white robe and her hair was falling on her shoulders. She had undid her beautiful up do.

\- Romeo? You're talking to yourself… or your talking to Tyler! She said laughing, he wants his love scene too?

\- Well he will have to wait until I get mine first, said Terry going to the bathroom

Candy went to sit in front of the dressing table and she brushed her hair vigorously. With all the hair spray they had put on her up do, she felt like her hair wasn't breathing the way it should've been. She had washed her face, she looked even younger, like at the time when she was a teen, but she was a woman now, Terry's wife and she was finally going to finish the scene Anthon yinterrupted that infamous morning on that beach and the one Terry interrupted in his hotel room…

\- Oh Romeo, how eager I am…

She looked at the beautiful bed and the rose petals. She took her robe off, to put on a green night gown in silk and she got ready for her wedding night…

Terry got out of the bathroom after what seemed like an eternity for Candy. He was wearing a robe too,it was white and his hair was still wed. He was breathtaking!

\- Are you all right my darling? Asked Terry approaching her

\- Well… it's the long awaited moment…

Terry took of his robe, he was shirtless. She was sitting on the bed ans she stood up. He wanted to lean to kiss her but she pulled away.

\- You don't want to drink something first?

\- No…

\- It's not Champagne, it's sparkling apple cider…

\- All right, we could drink some later…

He felt she was kind of uneasy and nervous.

\- Candy, what's going on? You seem nervous? Are you afraid? But it's not your first time, isn't it?

Candy didn't reply. She looked down…

\- Candy?

She was not very comfortable…

\- Terry, I want to ask for your forgiveness

\- Ask for my forgiveness for what?

\- I lied to you…

\- You lied to me? About what?

\- I confessed my sins, like you know I did…

\- So it's fine. I forgive you…

\- But I have to let you know, because it's important…

\- All right my love, what is it about?

\- You remember our interrupted scene in your hotel room?

\- I'm never going to forget it, especially your reaction….

\- You remember what I told you?

\- That you had given yourself to the captain of the football team, James Cartwright…

Candy looked at him surprised. He remembered ! After all, he was the man who wrote her letters in his head in prison and also his novels… He had a very good memory…

\- I'm not upset with you my darling, for seeking comfort elsewhere… and you almost got married too, right? Life went on for you, Candy…

\- You read my diary, you know why I wasn't able to marry Cole?

\- You called him by my name when you were on the verge of making love… as painful as it was to read that you wanted to make love to another man, it was a delight to read that you were thinking about me to the point of saying my name!

\- I'm sure you liked that… but … if I wasn't able to do it with Cole…

\- But you had done it before, right? Or was it because he looked like me?

\- If I wasn't able to do it with Cole, she repeated, you really think I was able to do it before when you didn't show up for my 18th birthday?

Terry looked at her strangely. What was she saying?

\- I was so worried when you didn't come, I was sure something bad had happened to you with all the bad dreams I was having in which you were locked up unable to come to see me…

Terry was waiting for her to tell him what he was hoping she would tell him…

\- I was frustrated when you rejected me after our interruption. I was finally giving you what we were not able to finish that infamous morning after the school dance…

\- I wanted to respect you…

\- Oh Romeo… now I understand… and especially as a good Christian, you wanted to marry me first and I know you wanted to marry me since I was a teen… but you have to understand that at that moment, I didn't see things that way…

\- Candy, what are you saying?

\- That I wanted to hurt you, like you had hurt me… so I lied…

\- About what?

\- I didn't date anyone when you stood me up, Terry, I wasn't in any state to date anyone… ever since I was 12, I only wanted you… Cole came years later and he looked a little like you and especially , he had the British accent…

\- Oh my God! Said Terry, you're still a virgin?

\- You forgive me for lying…?

\- I forgive you my darling, said Terry taking her in his arms, this is the most beautiful gift you could've given me! My Juliet darling, my love, you're mine forever. I love you… Thank you Lord!

He took her lips with hunger, passion and all the fierily he was capable of. They went on the bed without stopping kissing, on the rose petals on the bed spread. He became softer, more tender, even if he wanted to go fast, he was going to be patient and savour every second with the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

Candy had turned her mind blank, she didn't want to relive the pas with Terry, she wanted to start the rest of their lives together. She had thought about giving herself to someone else, for a nano second, but she couldn't… She wanted Terry… With Cole, his resemblance with Terry blinded her until she realised he wasn't Terry… The world around her had cessed to exist… It was only her and Terry, savouring their interminable kiss, he was caressing her and she was caressing him. They took off the barriers that were the night gown and Terry's boxers. They took off the bed cover and they lay on the bed to make love, slowly and softly. Terry was very soft when he crossed the frontier of her virginity and very happy too. Candy felt the pain, which she took, it was her Terry, her Romeo who had married her and finally made a woman out of her, a sensual and passionate one. He showed her the art of love, it was something he had in mind for a long time, that he almost did that morning on the beach… he was mad at himself because it was the incident that separated them for all those years… But now, after a thousand and one twists and turns, he was living his dream with the woman he loved, his dear Juliet, who had kept him alive in prison… Making love with Candy, was also the first time for him, in a way, because it was the first time he was doing ti with the only woman he had ever loved… Him, the writer who loved playing with words, was making love for the first time of his live and it was absolutely wonderful, fantastique, "formidouble."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Letters to Juliet_**

 ** _Chapter 22_**

 ** _"The honeymoon"_**

Candy felt good. She moved and she felt another body against hers. A hot body. She opened her eyes and it took her a few seconds for her to remember where she was… In Terry's arms! In her husband's armas! Finally! She held him tight and he opened his eyes.

\- Good morning my love, said Terry.

\- Good morning sweetheart, said Candy, sorry I woke you up, but I'm so happy to wake up in your arms.

\- You can wake me up whenever you want, my beautiful one, said Terry smiling.

Candy got out of bed to go to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth. Terry arrived and relieved himself and he waited until she was done brushing her teeth to do the same thing. Candy went to open the shower tap and waited until it was the right temperature. She waited for Terry to finish. He stopped the tap of the washstand and he took her inhis arms to kiss her on the lips. He took her inside the shower, without stopping kissing her. The water from the shower didn't seem to bother them the least in the world, they kissed for a while. They had fun under the shower for a while and they had a lot of pleasure. They both screamed their happiness. They washed each other and scrubbed themselves mutually, but all that scrubbing had excited them some more and they made love again under the shower… they got out of the bathroom, trying to walk together in the giant towel and they managed to do it and they both fell on the bed bursting out laughing. They kissed again…

They got dresses and they had to get ready for their honeymoon trip. They prayed together and then they started talking, while getting ready.

\- Can I ask you a question? Asked Candy.

\- Of course, my darling

\- When I was in London, I read in an old magazine, in the waiting room of the doctor I was going to see… There was a story that came out shortly after the death of Princess Diana, in which a teacher told his students, that she went to hell and not in paradise…

\- Ah….

Candy stopped and looked at him.

\- You're not going to contradict?

\- I'm not God, and I'm not the one who judges…

\- But you think that she's in hell too?

Terry didn't reply.

\- But she did good deeds, with sick children, children with AIDS in Africa, said Candy

\- I know…, said Terry.

\- That was not good?

\- The Bible says : "Damned is the one who does the Lord's work with negligence…"

\- What does that mean exactly?

\- It means, If you want to do good deeds in the name of God, you better be right with him…

\- Ok…I supposed cheating on her husband the prince, and admitting it on television was not the thing to do…

\- She could've asked for forgiveness and continue her charity work…

\- But she had a relationship out of wedlock…

\- She also disrespected the royal family with her behaviour… anyway, I'm not saying you shouldn't do good deeds, it's very good, doing good deeds. Only if you want to do it for God… The Bible also says: "So, because you are lukewarm—neither hot nor cold—I am about to spit you out of my mouth."

\- That means, all the good deeds that are not done in God's name are useless?

\- If those who don't believe in God do it, then it's not important for them to go to hell or paradise, right? The bible also says, "Obedience is better than sacrifice"… God would rather have us obey his laws first and foremost…

\- Princess Diana should've obeyed the commandement "Thou shalt not commit adultery" instead of sacrificing herself for good deeds… Our Lord is severe and strict, said Candy.

\- That's why there are evangelists and preachers… he's fair, he's got his laws, if you follow them everything is fine. Only men like to make their own laws… which unfortunately doesn't cancel God's law… whether you're a Christian or not… One of the inmate in prison who converted himself with me, was saying that the fact that he was injail had made him think, where would he go after his death… believer or not, he didn't want to get there and find out that he should've believed in God…

\- I'm thinking about the parabole of Lazarus, how the rich man was told that there were preachers and that his family could convert themselves… when he asked them to send someone who was dead… About pastors, you heard that there were at least 400, on that famous Ashley Madison list?

\- The site that helps married people to have an affair?

\- Yes, their moto was: " Life is short, have an affair!" 400 pastors had to resign… what do you think about that?

\- That they shouldn't have had an affair to begin with being "men of God"?

\- The flesh is weak…

\- Maybe so. But when you have the grace of God, you can resist all temptations, you won't even be tempted… and hiding from people is ridiculous, because God sees you…we can't hide anything from him.

\- You have to remind them of that…

\- Why do you think the sermon is always the samething they're repeating? I was lucky to hear the word of God when I was discouraged in that prison and it wasn't like I've never heard it before… Maybe I wouldn't have the same reaction if I had heard it when everything was fine in my life…But I believe that God has a wonderful plan for each and everyone of us and when we're ready to follow him, we do it, just like that… Ok, enough with all that my love. Why don't we talk about more happy things?

\- I'm calling the reception so they can come and get our luggage…

They finished getting ready and they were on their way for the airport. They took the plane to go to Hawai. On the plane, Candy was listening to Terry's stories, she couldn't get enough of them. When they arrived, they put a flower necklace around their neck by smiling hula girls.

They spent fun time together under the beautiful sun, on the beach, swimming in the water. Candy took some surf lessons and also the hula belly dancing. The surf, she was able to learn pretty quick, to her big surprise, the hula belly dancing was more difficult for her to learn. It looked simple, but it wasn't; she had to learn how to move her hips without moving the rest of her body. Terry was looking at her smiling.

\- It's not that easy, you know, said Candy to Terry who was smiling.

There were other customers, among which and African woman who wanted to please her husband. She started talking to Candy.

\- We have our own belly dancing, she said.

\- So what are you doing here? Asked Candy.

\- Well I want to please my husband, he wants to pay for lessons to teach me, an African to do the belly dance, well that's on him!

\- You want to please him…

\- It's always useful to learn new things…

\- You also have a belly dance in Africa? Asked Candy.

\- Yes, in my area we call it "mutuashi"… we move the belly without moving the rest of the body…

\- You must be a pro in hula dancing, said Candy.

She gave her a little demonstration of the "mutuashi". Candy was smiling impressed.

\- You really don't need lessons…, said Candy smiling.

\- Maybe, I could learn the steps and move my arms at the same time, she said, my name is Kola, by the way.

\- And I'm Candy… pleased to meet you.

\- Likewise.

Terry was had gone to get something to drink for Candy and her new friend. Candy was still talking to her knew friend.

\- You want me to give you the secret of the African women in my area?

\- I'm all ears, said Candy smiling

\- We dance in bed…

Candy looked at her strangely.

\- What do you mean, you dance in bed?

\- Dance, the belly dance…

\- When?

\- During…

\- During what…? Oh … oh my God!

Kola burst out laughing.

\- They train us from a very young age…

\- And how is it?

\- You can ask my husband…

Candy became bright as red.

\- Looks like he's talking to the guy over there.

\- That's my husband, said Candy smiling.

The two men were talking.

\- Hi, said Kola's husband to Terry

\- Hi, said Terry

\- My wife is taking lessons, he said, she's the beautiful African.

\- She is beautiful indeed, but she doesn't need lessons to what I can se…, said Terry

\- I just wanted her to learn the movement of the arms, to have fun.

\- My wife, said Terry all proud to finally pronouncing that word while talking about Candy, is trying to learn but it looks like she's having a hard time…

\- You're on your honeymoon? Aked his new friend

\- Yes…

\- So are we… and I'm discovering a whole knew world!

\- What do you mean?

\- My wife wanted to wait, it's the tradition in her family, so I was patient and when I finally was able to consummate my marriage, it was the nirvana!

Terry smiled. He didn't really feel like talking about his wedding night to a man he had just met.

\- The wait was worth it, then

\- And the dance…

\- The dance…

\- African women dance in bed, literally and… they are different from white women. So when you say you taste one woman you've tasted them all, that's not true at all!

Terry burst out laughing with his new friend. He also had cold beverages for his wife and her friend. When the lesson was over, the two women joined their husbands.

\- Romeo! Said Candy smiling

\- My Juliet, I got you a lemonade.

\- Thank you Romeo, said Candy

\- And I also have a drink for your new friend.

\- Let me introduce you to Kola, Romeo. Kola, this is my husband, Terry.

\- Pleased to meet you, Terry-Romeo… and Candy, let me introduce you to my husband, Dylan.

\- Pleased to meet you Dylan, said Candy smiling

\- Pleased to meet you Kola, said Terry

\- Pleased to meet you Candy, said Dylan

Terry turned to his companion.

\- Pleased to meet you Dylan.

\- Pleased to meet you Romeo, said Dylan smiling

He gave his wife the drink he got for her when Terry wanted to giver her the drink he got for her…

\- You brouhg a drink for my friend? Said Candy smiling, you're too much Romeo!

\- I got a drink for your friend too, said Dylan.

\- You're perfect, said his wife smiling.

They spent the rest of the day together. While they were having dinner at the restaurant, Terry met one of the junior pastor, he knew. He was wearling a light bleu shirt and black pants.

\- Terrence! My God! What are you doing in Hawaii?

\- I'm on my honeymoon…

\- You finally managed to get your beloved back! Praise the Lord!

\- Let met introduce you. This is my Juliette, Candy and our friends; Kola and Dylan. Let me introduce you to Charlie Sanders a junior pastor…

\- Pleased to meet you , said the group.

\- Pleased to meet you, said Charlie smiling, all on your honeymoon?

\- Yes…

\- That's very good. A lot of young people should be getting married to be in order with God.

He gave them a leaflet; it was about a prayer meeting.

\- Terry, can you come tomorrow night and tell your story, if it doesn't bother you. I know you're on your honeymoon, but…

\- It will be a pleasure,said Terry, without the Lord, I would've been lost for good! If it doesn't bother you , right honey?

\- Of course not, said Candy smiling, Kola, Dylan, would you like to come too?

\- Why not? Said Kola, I would like to hear Terry's story.

\- And I want to know what has made you to happy and enthousiastic, said Dylan smiling

\- Very well, said Charlie, I'm going to let the pastor responsible for the campaign know.

\- I don't want to move anybody.

\- Don't worry, instead of having the same person from last night again, we're going to put you on the program. Ok lovebirds, may the Lord be with your. I'm going to let you enjoy your evening.

\- Good bye, said the group, see you tomorrow!

The couples were now alone.

\- It doesn't bother you? Askde Terry

\- Of course not, said Dylan, I also want to hear your story…

\- If a pastor wants you to tell it, it must be a very edifying story, said Kola smiling.

The next evening, Terry was wearing an hawaiin flower shirt and Candy too. They were in their hotel room.

\- I don't have to ask you if your nervous, Teresa George.

\- I'm not nervous, but I don't know how many people are going to be there…

\- Tell yourself you're doing it for the Lord, said Candy.

\- You're wonderful, you know that? He said hugging her.

\- Let's go get our friends… You're going to try to convert them?

\- Well I'm sure at the conference they're going ta ask in the end if they want to give their lives to Christ, said Terry, they would decide at that moment… It's not important. When their time come, he's going to be there…

They met their friend in the lobby and they took a taxi together to go to the religious conference. It was a very big room. Ushers were there to give them places. Then the service started, it was praises and singing to God. Then they came to take Terry to go back stage. He hadn't prepared anything. He prayed before he went on stage. He also prayed with everybody before he started to tell his story… Candy and her friends were listening. Candy heard the story like it was the first time, like she was a stranger. It as fascinating to hear Terry tell his story and transform little things into divine intervention. There's really a lot of different ways to tell a story! It was fascinating! Terry really know how use his words, he wasn't a successful author for nothing! He told his story in details, it didn't take too much time, but he told the essential of the story and everybody was interested. At the end, the pastor thank Terry and took the mike and finished the service with songs and prayers. When he asked who wanted to give their lives to Christ, a lot of people came forward. But Candy and Terry's new friends didn't go. Then Terry who was next to them heard them pray and he understood that they were already Christians.

They went back to the hotel together and they went to eat.

\- Your story was fascinating, said Kola, you've know each other for a long time?

\- I was 12, said Candy smiling.

\- And I was 18, said Terry.

\- He was an angel with me, said Candy, he would never send me away which made my brother crazy!

\- I would spen my whole summer at their place. She had older cousins who didn't understand what I found interesting in Candy…

\- I remember one of my cousins told him, "but she's only a kid! Tell her to go play with dolls…" and I told her : "I'm young, it's true, but to those fortunate souls, the value doesn't wait for the number of years." "  
\- How could I resist such wisdom?  
They all burst out laughing. The evening was very beautiful and Terry was hoping his testimony would edify people.

\- I'm glad to see that you're also Christians, said Candy smiling.

\- Well, said Kola, I always ask the Lord to guide us toward other Christians. Usually, if they're not Christians, they're on the verge of become it…

\- You prayed for that? Said Candy and it worked?

\- Well, I met you, didn't I ?Said Koka smiling

\- I'm still a spiritual baby, said Candy smiling, I'm still having milk…

\- You're going to grow really fast with a husband like your, said Kola smiling

When our couple found themselves in their bedroom, Candy was on her laptop and Terry too. They were sitting at the table in the dining room in their suite.

\- By th way, Romeo, I finish my novel…

\- You're going to publish it?

\- I don't know yet,it's our story, but my dream version, because we make love before we got married…

\- It's your version " What if we were not interrupted by Anthony that morning?", said Terry smiling.

\- As a matter of fact…

\- It's well written. But you do what you want, of course.

\- I had put all my broken heart into this story… it's my baby.

\- I did the same thing with the novel with Bianca Rose, which I'm finally finishing!

\- Well, it took you long enough! Said Tyler smiling, You had to have your happy ending to stop torturing me!

\- Shup up, Tyler! Said Terry.

\- He's here? Said Candy smiling, you're hearing voices my love?  
He stood up and she stood up. He took her in his arms and kissed her. That voice had kept him alive… Candy went to get her bath ready and she put bath salts and bubble bath and she went to sit inside with Terry… They got out an hour later and they made love before they went to bed…

\- Kola told you abou the bed dancing? Asked Terry

\- Yes, apparently they learn it as a child…

\- You understood something?

\- Dancing while the man is on top of you? Not really…

\- Accord to her husband, it's fantastique.

\- Well too bad we're don't have an open marriage or en exchange couple, we could've tried it…

\- Too bad, indeed, said Terry smiling

\- Terry! Said Candy outraged!

He burst out laughing. Heprayed with his wife before going to bed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and Terry became best friends with Kola and Dylan and they stayed in touch and they went together in prisons to preach to prisoinner and distribute Bibles. They went to live in Los Angeles, while Terry's movie was getting made.

Anabeth had a little baby boy and Candy and Terry were its godparents.

The book "The Letters to Juliet" was published and it was an immediate success. Tyler's book was also published under the penname "Teresa George" with the title "The trials of life". Candy thought about it for a long time, but she ended up publishing her fils novel under the penname "Bianca Rose Smith". All the emotions she had put into her story were able to attract young romantic readers. She continued her studies in Los Angeles and she spent the maximum of time with her husband, After she published her "baby", it didn't take her long to be expecting a baby. Terry was crazed of joy with her.

She grew up spiritually and she had a group of women who would come regularly to discuss the Bible and every day life with her.

The Bible says that he who finds a wife, finds happiness.. He had find that happiness that had came under the form of a 12 year old kid… Fortunately, he was able to recognize it in time and he was perseverant and tenacious against life that has thrown him all kind of impossible obstacles. But in the end, he was rejoissing with the woman of young years, like the Bible said and he was very happy.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
